Wonders and Woes of Teenage Turtles
by LilManiac
Summary: Hi everyone, here is the long expected sequel to The Unexpected! Still working on a good title for this story (could change at a later date) But here it is! Jade is still in New York city, but now there are new challenges to face! How will she and the turtles handle them? Please R&R!
1. Jade

**SEQUEL!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

My name is Jade.

I can't tell you my last name, or where I live.

What I can tell you, is that I live in the same town my boyfriend does.

Now, how do I describe him?

He's about seven foot. He's green...

What, think I'm lying?

Well, he's a ninja. Oh, and a mutant? Oh, as well as a turtle...

He's also a teenager.

Yes, I know it sounds crazy, and honestly If I had been hearing all this for the first time, I would be too.

But there is something you need to know.

We are under attack. And not in the way you think.

Yeerks are tiny grey slugs, who flatten themselves, and crawl into your ear, attaching itself to your very brain. After that, your body is theirs.

They move your hands, direct your eyes, speak with your voice...

And you are stuck in a small corner of your mind. They take over your life, and use it to lure others in.

Its an indirect invasion. One myself and the Animorphs are desperate to stop.

Now, I am a new addition to the Animorphs. Although I am not a morpher.

No, my tale is stranger.

I originally lived in Australia. When I was ten, myself and two of my friends just happened upon a bloody war between two alien races. One was the Terinans, really ugly, spikey kind of lizard like creatures. The other... Chanaibens.

Translated; Changelings.

Yes, you heard right, aliens who could shapeshift. And during the battle we got hurt. But a young Chanaiben boy, who had stowed away on his parents ship, saved us. Our blood mixed with his, and now...

Well, let's just say we all got a special talent that day.

When I was fifteen, my dad got a job in America. So... we moved. And then, just to be fun, a year later we moved again. To where my boyfriend lived, funnily enough.

And now, here I was, almost two and a half years after coming to America. Walking down the streets I now called home, with one of the friends I'd made here. Her name, Serah.

She was tall and skinny, with dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and made me look like a lump of plastic.

I was short, with brown hair and green eyes. I was far from a beauty queen, although I seemed to become friends with girls who were.

We were just walking back through the bustling streets, from a group movie session. There had been about eight of us in total. Some I knew, some I'd only just met.

"So" Serah started, flicking her long hair back "What did you think of Devin?"

I shrugged, looking around as we walked "He's all right I guess"

She bumped my shoulder a little, and I looked up at her. She was grinning.

"You know, he was looking at you tonight"

I sighed, rolling my eyes "Ser, really? You know I already have a boyfriend"

"Well, where is he?" She pouted at me "I still haven't been introduced to him, he hasn't come out to the movies or anything with us"

I blushed a little "Well, he's kind of a nerd... and doesn't really get out much"

Well, it was true.

"Well, you go tell your _hottie_ nerd" She stopped me, turning me to face her, a large grin on her face "That he _must_ come to the next party I have. No more excuses"

I don't think my face could have gotten any redder. I gulped.

"Um...sure" Was all I could say.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that he would most likely...if not indefinitely... not be coming. Mainly because the mere sight of him would cause her to run, screaming from the room. No matter how open minded she was.

She patted my shoulder, starting to walk down the street, her heels clicking as she walked. I followed her, surprised at how used to this I'd become. Our movie nights, sometimes even just going out to eat and hang out. Dealing with some of the rude people on the streets sometimes too. It was kind of...nice.

But as great a person as she was, and as happy as I was to have her, I still missed Amanda.

And... maybe Rachel too.

Don't ever tell her I said that.

"Well, I better get going. Or I'll be late-"

The moment I said those words I regretted them.

"Oooh, where to my little social butterfly?" She took my arm in hers, looking excited.

"Well, I'm going to uh... um... meet up with my boyfriend" I finally said to her, hoping she wouldn't ask to come along like she had in the past.

"Aww, can I come with you to meet him? Pleaaase" She squeezed my arm slightly, putting on that little pout she always tried to use on me. I groaned.

"Come on Serah, don't-"

"Oh come on, it wont be for long"

"Ser, he wont come meet me with other people around" I finally admitted. I didn't like brushing her off like this, but I didn't have a choice. She really was too persistent.

She seemed genuinely upset, but then seemed to brush it off, smiling down at me.

"All right, maybe next time then!" She twisted me around, pushing me forward and slapping my butt in the process. I yelped.

"Go meet your boy toy my gorgeous girl...I'll see you tomorrow"

"Uh...bye Ser" I rubbed my behind, turning around and watching her walk off. That girl had no shame...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

As I walked along, I pulled out my phone, plugging the earphones in and placing one in my left ear. The other I left out, so I could hear any dangers coming up. The only reason I had this thing, was because Serah had insisted I have a phone, so we could stay in contact. So... I gave it to my two favorite brainiacs to...upgrade.

I dialed a number, hearing it ring, then a click as the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey, there you are"

I smiled, unable to stop myself.

"Yep, here I am. I almost had Serah come along"

I walked down the street, keeping an eye on where I was going.

"Oh, Serah? I heard she called me a "hottie" nerd?"

I sighed "Don't tell me you've been watching us again"

"Well...no, but Mikey overheard-"

"Sorry Jaaade" Came the voice in the background. I rolled my eyes, turning down a slightly darker street.

"Tell him I forgive him... this time "

"Mikey, you better run" I heard him say, and a weird sound come from Mikey.

I couldn't help but laugh, pretending to not see the red markings as I passed the building, turning another corner.

"So...am I?"

"Are you what, my love?"

"A 'hottie nerd'?"

I snorted "You are to me. I don't think my friend would agree if she saw you"

"Oh" He seemed almost upset.

"Does it matter? I thought you only had eyes for me?"

"Of course, I just..."

I shook my head, smiling.

A scuffle behind me made me look up and around.

Nothing.

"We have bogeys" Came the voice on the other end of the phone, as I turned back and pretended to just continue on my way. To anyone else overhearing, it would just sound like a girl talking to her boyfriend. If only they knew what my boyfriend was...

"You know, you're cute when you say that"

"When I say what?" He asked.

"Bogeys" At that moment I ducked, feeling the air of something go over my head, hitting the wall next to me. I heard the metal clunk as it hit.

"Let's do this!" I stood up, looking to my left as the guy pulled back for another swing, pulling my leg up and kicking him in the chest. He collapsed back.

Then something else was thrown at me, and I dove away from the wall. '

"Hey hey hey" I took a quick scan around me. Four... maybe five... guys, were now circling me. The one that had spoke was cracking his knuckles, smiling at me. I could see a gold tooth glimmering in the low light.

"Wow, really? You thugs are getting lame" I sighed, seeing another twirl around his metal pipe. Probably thinking he was all that.

"And you" I pointed at him "A pipe, seriously? Couldn't even buy or make your own weapon, just had to steal it off a bloody building. How-"

Before I had a chance to finish, he was coming at me with the pipe. I didn't move.

Mostly, because I knew I didn't need to.

In the blink of an eye, a large figure was now in front of me, and I heard the metal pipe hit something.

"What...the?" Came one of them, and I heard soft thuds as others came down.

"Run!" Screamed another, but there were sounds of a fight, and the figure in front of me flipped away, before I looked to see all five of the thugs were down. I saw a rope come out.

"You need to stop antagonizing them like that" An object was thrown at me, and I barely caught it in time. I clumsily moved it around so I could use it, pushing the correct buttons on it as I answered "I knew you wouldn't let them hurt me"

Before he could reply, I put on my best scared American voice, as someone picked up on the other end.

"Please help! Some poor girl is going to get killed!" I gave them the address, then hung up.

I turned to see big green eyes behind broken glasses staring down at me.

"You know I don't like coming in at the last minute like that" He frowned, pushing his glasses up.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry" I leaned up, giving him a small peck on the nose, before starting to turn away.

I felt my arm grabbed gently, and I was spun back around, and into his arms, where I greeted with a deep kiss.

"J-Jade?" I heard a voice, and I managed to pull back from Donnie, looking over to see a very scared looking Serah.

"Uh oh" Came Mikey, as I saw her eyes roll back into her head, starting to collapse to the ground.

Thankfully, Raph caught her just in time.

"Oooh, this isn't good" Donnie muttered.

I had to agree.


	2. Troubled Serah

**Chapter 2  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

Immediately, all four turtles looked at me.

"Oh, come on guys, you've never had to deal with an unconscious chick before?"

Now they all gave me a different look, and it hit me.

"Oh yeah, me"

"Oh, and my... totally... hot girlfriend"

Now it was my turn to give Mikey a look.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Who?"

"April O'Nieeeeeelll" He almost sung it. I think we all groaned.

"Jade" I turned to Leo, who was instantly beside me "She's your friend, we need to-"

He stopped when we all heard sirens nearby, and all the turtles shared a look before Leo said "Roof"

Strong arms were sweeping me up, and all I could do was hold on as the four brothers took to the closest fire escape, climbing and jumping up as fast as they could. I noticed Raph still had Serah during the climb.

As soon as we were on the roof, Donnie let me down, and I went over to Raph, who was just placing Serah gently on the ground.

I checked her pulse, knowing behind me Donnie was using his binoculars to examine her, feeling his warm body near my back, pushing him back a little without turning around.

"Donnie!"

"Sorry"

Last thing I wanted was to be squished between him and my friend.

"So what should we do?" Leo was now on the other side of me, and I looked up to see the worry on his face.

I thought for a moment, humming, before clicking my fingers.

"Donnie, map" Instantly the blue screen was beside me, and with his help I worked out where we were and the streets we should go to.

"There" I finally pointed "Take us both there"

"Then what?" Raph asked, picking her up as Donnie once again swept me up in his arms. It was a good thing I was so used to Donnie sweeping me off my feet...

"From there, leave it to me" I nodded at him, and we were off again, heading to the street I'd told Donnie to head to. We...well, they... climbed down from the building, then onto the empty street.

"What now?" Donnie once again put me down, keeping his hands on my waist as I looked up at him.

"Now, you guys get out of here"

"What?!" Raph didn't seem to believe what he was hearing.

"Trust me... she can't know you guys are real. What if she's been Yeerked? It could put you guys in danger"

"She's right" Leo sighed, looking sadly at me.

"All right, Raph, put her down there... gently" I pointed to a spot on the footpath,and he did as I asked.

"Jade?" I looked back up at Donnie, who gave me a worried look. I returned it with a light smile, pushing his glasses up a bit for him and leaning up to kiss him on the nose again.

"Go, I'll sort this. I promise"

He frowned, then leaned down and kissed me. But he lingered too long, so I pushed him back gently, then turned him around.

"Go, before I go all tiger on you"

I heard a funny snort come from him, so I gently booted him up the back of the shell to get him to move.

"Go"

I watched him as he followed his brothers, flipping up and away into the night, sighing and turning back to Serah.

This was going to be very, very-

"Ungh"

"Oh!" Her movement startled me, and I knew I had to act quickly.

I went over, my knees hitting the soft grass beside Serah as her eyes opened.

"Serah! Serah, are you okay?" I touched her arm, making her look at me.

"Wha-Jade? You were..."

"What happened to you?" I tried to make my voice as high and worried as possible.

"What do you mean... Jade, wasn't there-"

"Coming home and I find you passed out!"

"Wait... but I saw you.." She put a hand to her head, almost as if trying to work out what was real, and I helped her into a sitting position.

"Saw me what?"

"You were kissing... a big giant monster?"

I tried to put on the most confused look I could muster as she looked at me, and she sighed, looking around.

"How did I get here? I went to follow you-"

"You followed me?"

She looked at me, those dark eyes almost reminding me of Marco's.

"I wanted to see what your boyfriend looked like, and then... four monsters..."

"Serah, are you sure you're okay?" I helped her stand up, and she still looked confused.

"But... I came after you! I know it!" She looked around.

"Ser, we're like a block away from your house. You can't have followed me if you're here"

She looked down at me "I..."

"I was coming home and I just saw you on the ground! Did someone hurt you, are you okay?"

I pretended to check her over for any injuries, and she swatted my hands away, annoyed. This was the first time I'd seen her truly upset.

"No, I'm fine. But I... but I..." She looked confused, then looked down at me.

"What about your boyfriend?"

I flushed, thinking quickly "He uh...he had to cancel. His brothers were uh..."

"How the hell did I end up here?" She scratched her head, seemingly more confused and angry at herself than at me.

"Ser, how about I walk you home? I'm really worried about you" The last sentence was genuine. I was really truly worried about her. She looked like she was loosing her mind.

"O-okay" She finally agreed, and we began to walk to her place.

"Your boyfriend is an ass" She finally muttered, and I let out a short chuckle.

"His brothers are just pains. There will be other days"

"I could have sworn... but that's just silly, isn't it, you kissing a monster" She let out her own laugh, but it wasn't very believable.

"There is no such thing as monsters" I told her, not sounding as convincing as I'd hoped.

"Still believe in the boogeyman then?" She nudged my shoulder, starting to sound a little like her usual self, but there was still alot of doubt in her voice.

I shook my head, nudging her back and deciding to stay quiet.

Thankfully, we'd reached her house by then, and we said our goodbyes. I watched as she closed and locked her front door.

Finally, I peeled away from her house, starting to walk to mine, biting my lip a little as I did so.

She looked so confused. So lost. And I hated lying to her, I really did. But if she knew the truth...

I shook the thought from my head, trying to shake away the guilt in the process, instead trying to take in my surroundings.

I only got two streets away from her house before I was being swept off my feet again, letting out a sharp yelp as I did.

I looked up to see Donnie's cheeky smile.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was going home" I answered as we landed on a rooftop.

"Not yet you're not" He let me down, then grabbed my waist, pulling me close and into another kiss.

"Hmm" Was my mumbled answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

I ducked a piece of crumpled paper that had been thrown randomly, sitting down at my desk and pulling out the books I needed.

Another ball of paper hit my shoulder, falling to the floor. I ignored it.

It was the next day, and I was halfway through my classes. I hadn't seen Serah for half the morning, and I was hoping she was at school. We did have math class together thankfully, so I was hoping to see her now.

This wasn't unusual. A girl like Serah was popular, and I rarely saw her around school anyway. We'd have lunch together, with a whole group of other girls who chatted about boys and all the things related to boys. Sometimes it got a little R rated for my taste...

Other than Serah, I knew a girl called Kristiana. She was easy to get along with, and I felt like we'd hit it off almost straight away when I'd come to this new school. She had blonde hair, and some amazing steel blue eyes, which seemed to change with what colours she wore.

I liked that she had her own style, that worked for her. Nothing too flashy, she just knew how to dress well and make an impact.

Today she was wearing dark jeans, and a light blue sweater as she came in and sat next to me, smiling like she usually did.

"Hey Jade" She greeted me, flipping her loose hair back a little as she sat down.

"Whats up?"

"Oh, not much, just boyfriend issues" She rolled her eyes, expertly dodging another random ball of paper that had been thrown.

"What's up?"

"Oh, the usual things" She shrugged, not seeming to be worried about it. Every now and then, her and her boyfriend Matt would have a small fight, which was usually over within a day or two. I never knew what about, but I respected that they kept their fights to themselves.

"Okey doke" I said, looking up and seeing none other than Serah walk through the door. I was relieved, catching her eye and smiling at her. She returned the smile, coming to sit on the other side of me.

"Hey giirls, what up!" She gave me and Kristiana a high five, before sitting down and crossing her long legs under the table.

"Not much, how you doing?" I asked her, looking at her closely. For a second, I thought I saw worry on her face, but that was soon masked with a cheerful smile.

"Awesome my gorgeous girl!"

We all started to chat about random things, as well as school stuff, before the teacher came in and quietened us all down. Soon, we were hit with a pop quiz, and each and every one of us groaned. Evan, one of the boys who had been throwing papers, said something vulgar and was quickly sent to the principals office.

Soon we were all hard at work with this quiz, and I heard Kristiana muttering to herself from my left side. I took a glance over and saw her chewing her pencil, humming at whatever question she was stuck on. I went back to my own paper, managing to get through a few more questions...barely... before taking a chance to glance over at Serah.

And what I saw turned me cold.

She was staring at her paper, like the rest of us, but her expression was blank. Her eyes were so empty... it scared me. She just wasn't moving, wasn't blinking...

"Jade!"

"Oh, sorry sir!" I went back to my own paper, head down and hoping he didn't see my eyes trailing back over to Serah. I now couldn't see her properly, not without being obvious to the teacher, but from what I could see, she still hadn't moved.

 _Yeerked?_ My thoughts trailed over that possibility, and I panicked a little.

Without locking her up for three days, I couldn't be certain, but I thought back to all the times we'd spent together. There was no mention of the sharing, no going places without a group... no disappearing...

And if I locked her up, it would mean her life would be over. No more parties, no more... well, no more anything. She would have to live with Ax possibly, all the while knowing about-

In my head, I convinced myself that she wasn't. And I couldn't risk taking her life away like that.

I took a chance, looking over at her again, wondering if maybe she was thinking about last nights events. Could she-

"Jade, last warning!"

"Yes sir!" I yelped, hearing snickers from around me.

I looked down at my paper, knowing there was no way I could focus on this now.

All I could wonder, is that if Serah was okay, and what was going through her head to have such a blank, lifeless stare.

And honestly, it scared me.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	3. A Love Like No Other

**Chapter 3  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I opened the door to the lair, looking lazily around. I could see all the turtles in my quick scan of the room, moving over to the couch near me, dropping my bag and face planting into it.

"Jade?"

I didn't respond. I was exhausted after such a long day. It seemed like every teacher wanted to dump a pop quiz on us, and not to mention the worry over Serah... wondering what was going through her mind, and considering the possibilities...

"Is she dead?"

Mikey, of course.

"Don't be silly" Donnie's voice now, and I felt something gently touch my back, and a kiss on the back of my head. I still couldn't bring myself to move.

I heard him walking away, finding some peace in just laying there, my face mashed against the old material of the couch, feeling myself start to drift into a half sleep. This wasn't abnormal for me to do this.

I made a short grunt as something poked my shoulder, hearing the all familiar giggle. Then a poke in my side, which made me moan, trying to bat away at the person who had poked me.

"Don't do it bro" Came Leo's voice not far, feeling another poke in my side, repeating the motion of trying to bat him away with the arm that had been hanging off the couch.

"But duuuude, how can I noooot?"

"Your funeral Mikey" Raph responded, hearing him what I guessed was pass by on the other side of the couch.

I felt another poke, and I groaned, trying to form words to tell him to stop, but my mind was too muddled at that moment. I heard another giggle from him, starting to get a little annoyed. Why couldn't he just let me nap?

"Mess with the bull, you'll get the horns... again" Donnie warned, and I could hear him what I guessed over by his little computer setup. I hadn't heard Splinter yet.

Another poke, and I groaned unhappily, finally being able to get out "Mikey, stop"

"You heard her" Leo again, but all he got was a giggle as a response.

It stopped for a little, finally feeling my body relax again and starting to-

Another poke, and another giggle, and I had finally had enough.

"Mikey!" I snapped, pushing myself up and turning to him, seeing the look on his face turned from amused to scared. He went to turn and run, but I was on him, knocking him down mid turn and pinning him under my now heavy form.

Before he could say anything, I let out a blood curling roar, seeing him quiver in fear.

"Nononono! Don't kill me, please... don't kill me Jade!" He finally yelped, his hands above his face, protecting it from my glistening teeth.

It was the fastest I'd ever shifted into a tigress. So you could tell, I was pretty mad.

"You asked for it, little brother" Raph walked by again, something in his hands, and I let out another growl, causing Mikey to whimper, before shifting back and going back over to the couch. I was tempted to lay back down, but just opted for sitting, plopping heavily down and resting back against the tattered material.

"I'm so sorry Jade, I'll never do that again" He got up, coming over to me. He looked both genuinely sorry as well as a little scared.

I raised an eyebrow.

He backed up a little.

I heard Raph laugh a little "You were warned"

"Agreed" I saw Leo come over to me, sitting down next to me. I looked up at him, trying to put on my best pout.

"You okay?" He asked, his worry genuine.

"Mikey couldn't just leave me be, could he?" I turned to Mikey, glaring at him, earning another small whimper, putting his hands up defensively and shaking his head.

"Night off tonight, okay? I think we all need a break" Leo patted my shoulder, getting back up and heading into the room opposite from me, grabbing his brother by the side of the shell and dragging him off.

"Nooooo" He turned playful, pretending to be reaching for me, and I sighed, shaking my head.

I couldn't be mad at him for long.

"So, how was school?" Raph asked, and I realised he was doing something with weights, and push ups. I looked over, seeing Donnie was glued to his computer screens. I knew he'd be listening in as well.

"Tests, tests, and tests... and Serah" I sighed, finally deciding to get up and stretch my muscles.

"Is she okay?" Donnie didn't take his eyes off whatever he was doing.

I explained to the boys what had happened, and saw Raph's face grow concerned.

"Think...shes gonna...be okay?" He asked, grunting as he spoke, due to the workout he was doing.

I shook my head, deciding to slowly walk around the room. I was here often enough, and most nights when I'd come here, we would leave soon after. The boys would find the criminal hotspots... and I'd be the juicy bait.

But tonight, because Leo had decided to call it off, I felt slightly restless. I'd usually come in, sometimes faceplant for a bit, before we took off. Usually getting annoyed by Mikey in the process. It was all normal.

I wondered then if maybe it was because of Serah...

"Does she remember what happened?" Donnie asked from where he was, not looking around.

"Uh, duh, of course she remembers" I rolled my eyes "I tried to convince her it was all in her head, but I don't think she really believes me. The look on her face..." I trailed off, biting my lip and deciding on a course of action.

"Well is there anything more we can-hey" I spun Donnie around, and away from his computer, making him look at me as I sat in his lap, grabbing the edge of the table and turning us back, then taking his arms and placing them back on the keyboard.

"Huh" He muttered, then rested his chin on my head and continued on. I watched him, feeling a little better and being distracted by all the things flashing around on the screens.

"Well if we have to, we-"

"No Raph" I didn't move from Donnie's lap "I can't do that to her. If we held her for three days, she'd never be able to go back to her old life. And I can't-"

"Jade"

Donnie stopped what he was doing, turning us around as Splinter entered the room, one hand behind his back, the other stroking his whiskers.

"Perhaps you could call the Animorphs in to help with this problem, or Ithiell"

"Hmmm, you could be right. I might discuss it with Ithiell first though" I leaned back in Donnie's lap, putting a finger to my lips.

"Want me to contact him now?" Donnie's arms were now resting at my sides, half talking into my hair.

I shook my head "No, I might wait til Rachel is here"

I glanced over at Raph, seeing a slight smile on his face as I said her name. I knew he missed her.

"So, when will she arrive?" Splinter was now in front of me, and I knew he noticed Raphs change in mood.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We thought we might have the casual visit approach again, instead of sneaking around in the fighter. That way she and I can hang out, and talk...aaand..." I trailed off, smiling at Raph, who had now stopped his workout to look at me.

He was so cute! He pretended to be this big hardass, but as soon as Rachel was mentioned, he'd become this eager little puppy.

"Will she...come here?" He asked.

"Of course she will! Think she wouldn't come see her big strong Raph?" My last words became babying, and I'm sure if he was human he would have been blushing. But the silly smile he now had on was worth it. He really, truly loved her. And it was just so sweet to see.

Both of them were just so tightly wound, but as soon as one was mentioned to the other, it was like they went to mush. I couldn't think of a better couple.

He turned, going into another room, and I looked back over at Splinter.

He was smiling at me. And as long as I'd known him, it was rare for him to smile.

"I believe... we will all be happy to see her again"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Don't forget-"

"Mum, it's okay"

Silence, then-

"Oh, watch it watch it!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady"

"Maaaa, really? Dad says I'm a great driver" I was really regretting bringing my mother along to the airport. I should have asked my dad...

"Jade, light!"

"Mum, I'm already slowing down!"

We slowed to a stop, and I looked at her, not understanding how she could have such little faith in me.

"Mum, I-"

"Oh, green light!"

I groaned, continuing on.

I had gotten my license a few months ago, but since I didn't have a car, I would occasionally ask to borrow my mums or dads cars. The only rule was... they had to be with me. Which I guess was understandable, but my mother was frustrating.

She continued to jump up and down about this and that, giving me, and I quote, 'Helpful tips' when driving, all the way to the airport.

I was almost relieved when I pulled into a carspot, getting out and handing the keys to my mum "You can drive us home"

She grinned happily, like I'd told her she'd won the lotto.

"Are you and Rachel going to be up all night, talking about" She put an arm around me as we walked "Booooys?"

I almost choked on my own saliva "Mum!"

"Oh come on, you know I'm just playing"

 _Yeah, playing on my nerves._ I thought, continuing to walk through the airport, with mums arm draped casually around me.

I knew she loved me, and I was lucky to have her, but now I was getting older I think she was just afraid of loosing me. I'd be finishing school soon, and there was all that talk about where I'd go from there.

Honestly? I didn't know. My life was mostly wrapped up in criminals and brain stealing aliens.

I didn't really have much time to think about career choices.

I forgot about my troubles as we reached the terminal we were meant to pick her up from, moving out of the way of the bustling people.

We both waited, watching as the little screen, as then as a lady over the intercom announced that Rachel's flight had arrived, eagerly waiting to see her exit.

"There she is!" I pointed when I saw the familiar head of blonde hair, making my way through the crowd with my mum following, greeting Rachel with a bear hug.

"Hey, good to see you!" She laughed a little, then gave my mother a quick hug. We managed to squirm our way out of the crowds, finding our way to the baggage area.

"So, how long will you be staying with us this time Rachel"

"Well, if it's all right with you, I was thinking two or three weeks?" She asked my mum, a sounding a little unsure.

"Oh of course dear! Stay as long as you want! Jade really perks up when you're around" Mum grinned, giving her another big hug.

I almost...almost... rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Mrs H, I really appreciate it"

We made our way to the exit, and found my mums car again, all of us piling in. I turned in my seat a little as mum started the car, humming to herself.

"So, Rachel, hows Jake and all that?"

"Oh, Jake is just Jake, you know, got those boy problems and all" Rachel replied, which in our code it meant Yeerk problems.

"Well, boys will be boys" My mum laughed a little. We tried to laugh as well.

"Well, I guess that's nothing unusual. So-"

"Jade, turn around and sit up straight"

I groaned. My mother.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After we'd gotten home, and Rachel had been fawned over by the rest of my family for a few hours, we had finally managed to get settled in my room.

"So, when are we going to go down to the lair?" Rachel asked, a big smile on her face as she relaxed back into the mattress we had pulled out for her.

"Well, I was going to say tomorrow, but..." I got up, peeking outside my door, shifting a little. With keen cat ears, I could hear that my parents, as well as my siblings, had all gone to bed. I could hear my dad snoring away.

I shut it, turning to her and seeing her face light up. She knew what we were going to do.

We both got out of bed, me getting dressed and her handing me some clothes, going to brush her hair.

"Rach, you look fine"

She gave me a look, and I shrugged, going to look out the window, checking outside.

"You ready?" I asked, turning back to her. She put a finger up, as if to say wait, then put on what I thought was lip gloss, smacking her lips together and nodding.

I closed my eyes, starting my shift into barn owl. I was careful to shift her clothes and shoes into my change, opening my eyes to see everything now as bright as day. In front of me, stood a small fly.

(Hop on) I said, watching as she buzzed up, and then found a spot on my back, under my feathers. I felt her nestle down as I opened my wings, gliding from my bed and onto the window sill.

(All aboaaard!) I called, and I heard her sigh.

(The Jade Owl express is now leaving, please keep your arms and legs inside the the-)

(Jade?)

(Yeah?)

(Just go... please?)

I opened my wings, taking off silently into the night.

(Excited much?) I asked her, floating silently over the rooftops, seeing everything around me clear as day.

(Uh... maaaybe?) She was trying to sound nonchalant, but I knew she missed him.

Raph and Rachel were much closer than Donnie and I. They had this amazing bond that I don't think I'd ever seen, no matter where I'd been.

And let me tell you, I'd been places you could only dream. Space is actually a very...very big place.

We continued to chat about general stuff, before I saw the manhole cover we needed to go down. As I predicted, it was open.

I angled myself, tucking my wings back and gliding in silently.

I flared my wings at the corner, pushing off the wall with my little owl feet, continuing to fly towards the lair.

Just before we reached the last turn however, I landed on the dry part of the sewer, starting to shift back, feeling my little passenger take off as I did.

When Rachel was demorphed I handed her the clothes I had brought for her. She put them on, then patted her hair down, looking at me.

"Do I look okay?" She now looked, and sounded, genuinely worried.

Once again, I realised how strange it was. The Warrior Princess, looking almost afraid. She bit her lip, and I couldn't help but smile, taking her hands in mine and pulling them away from her face.

"Rach, you look amazing"

"Do I?"

"You do remember he loves you no matter how big your butt is, yeah?"

She let out a soft laugh, her features softening. She knew I was right.

"Now...you ready?"

She nodded, determination now showing in her eyes.

We went to the door, opening it and finding all the turtles, and Splinter, waiting for us.

Just like I had planned.

"Surprise!" Mikey yelled, and we all looked at him.

"It's not a party" Raph shoved his younger brother a little, and he just giggled happily.

I stepped aside as one by one Splinter, then the turtles, all greeted Rachel.

Then finally...

"Hey" Came Raph's soft voice, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey" She replied.

Slowly, they came together, Raph pulling into a strong but still somehow gentle embrace, and I saw her smiling happily as she pressed her head against his chest.

Their heads turned, and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Aaaawww" I couldn't help it, I just loved how much they cared about each other. It was so sweet.

They seemed to pull apart, Raph clearing his throat and looking around at us.

"I...uh...um..."

"Well, we better-"

"Oh you two" I went to them, taking his hand and putting it into hers "Go, have some time together. Just be back before sunrise"

I winked at Rachel, and she smiled.

"So uh..." Raph started, pulling her towards the door. I watched them leave, tears brimming my eyelids.

"Oh no, Jade's crying again!" Mikey was suddenly there, staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh, pushing him back a little.

"I'm not upset! I'm happy you dork"

He scratched his head. Then he did something I didn't even see coming.

"No more tears!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, making me yelp.

"Mikey!"

"Yeeeees my sweeet-"

"Mikey" Donnie sounded annoyed, and I could see him coming up to us, just before Mikey turned around to look at him.

"Whoa bro, we don't need to fight, I'm sure Jade-"

"Mikey, don't even!"

"Oh do you ever learn?" Leo muttered from somewhere.

"Obviously not" Donnie muttered, sighing.

"Oh come on Donnie, why can't you share?"

"What?!" I yelped, slapping his shell "Mikey I am _not_ a toy!"

He suddenly giggled, and I felt myself slipping backwards, then put back on the ground.

He moved back, grinning at me as I glared at him.

"You know I didn't mean it Jade" He suddenly smiled, his hands up in the air again "Hey! No more tears!"

"Oh you silly boy" Was all I could get out, sighing and rubbing my temple "What am I gonna do with you?"

He smiled, and I knew what he was thinking, letting out a short laugh in spite of myself.

 _At least he tries..._

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Thought I'd try and focus on the turtles a bit more in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	4. Wonder and Worry

**Chapter 4  
**

 **Written to the song You and Me by Lifehouse. Feel free to listen as you read! Either way, enjoy!  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

My eyes slowly opened to a dark room, a small slit of light streaming in from under the door. But even that was lower than usual, which meant to me that no one else was awake in the lair.

I became aware of a heavy arm draped over me, and my back pressed against something. I smiled a little, managing to roll myself over under the arm, seeing Donnie there, half visible in the pale light. He had taken off all his gear I saw, and didn't even have his glasses or bandanna on anymore. It was rare to see.

I had decided to sneak into Donnie's room to get some rest, knowing those two would be out for hours, and I wasn't going to spend the night waiting up for them. I was just grateful there was no school the next day. Still didn't mean my family wouldn't be up and bubbling about in the morning, and we would never get any sleep with my sisters and brother thundering around the house. Although, from the sounds of it... Rachel wouldn't be getting any sleep if she wasn't back by now.

I turned my attention back to Donnie. His eyes were closed, and he was taking shallow breaths. I wondered how long he'd been behind me...

He must have just been too tired to try and wake me or move me, instead just coming to cuddle up with me. He also probably had the same poking and prodding fear of Mikey that I had...

I took a deep breath, unable to resist the urge. I rested my palms on either side of his face, then slowly trailing my fingers over his temples, my left hand starting to trail gently over his forehead. I was captivated by his unmasked face. I'd only ever seen him like this once or twice in the whole time I'd known him...

He took a deep breath suddenly, and I moved my hands back a little, watching as he settled back into what I thought was a dream.

So instead, I pulled my hands all the way back, just looking up at his face in the dim light, unable to take my eyes off him. I had never felt so in love with him, than just now. He was adorable when he slept.

He took another deep breath, and then I saw his eyes open a little. A small smile crept across his face, and I blushed a little. He must have seen, or felt me staring. Wasn't sure, ninja skills and all.

"Hey" Came the croaky voice.

"Hey" I responded softly, feeling his arms go around me, pulling me close to him. I placed my hands on the nape of his neck, looking up at him as he sighed a little.

"Sorry" I felt shy suddenly. Here we were, alone in his room, in his bed...

"For what?" He looked confused.

"Waking you. And...stealing your bed"

He shook his head "You didn't. And I don't mind, it's nice"

I moved to kiss him a little, finding him wrap his arms a little tighter around me, making the kiss deeper. My arms went around his neck, surprised at how passionate this kiss was becoming, feeling the top of my head and my fingers tingling.

I felt a hand on my back, fingers starting to creep up a little under my shirt, suddenly feeling confused. What were we doing?! Could we even-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

We jolted a little apart, with me clearing my throat a little.

"Sorry, alarm" Was all I could get out, rolling myself over and slightly out of his grasp, grabbing my little watch phone that was resting on the bedside table. I managed to turn the alarm off, seeing it had just hit 4am.

"What's that for?" He asked, his head now resting on my shoulder.

"So Rachel and I can get back to mine, before my little siblings decide to come torture us" I told him, fiddling with the buttons a little.

"Last I saw, they still weren't back, but that was hours ago" He moved away, yawning and rolling over the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I wonder if they're in Raphs room?" I got up too, watching as he put his bandanna back on, then his glasses.

We both stopped then, looking at each other and giggling a little.

"Oh dear" I shook my head, then patted my now messy hair down, going to open the door. I walked into the main room, the lights still low.

"Should we check?" Donnie was now at my back, and I looked up at him. His eyes looked so much bigger with those glasses.

"Going to have to. Otherwise we wont get back in time" I started to move, taking Donnie's hand as I did, and we both went over to Raph's bedroom door.

I stopped, looking up at him.

"What?" He pushed his glasses up.

"You do it" I pushed him a little towards the door, and he shook his head.

"No, she's your friend" He moved me in front of him a little.

"Noo, he's your brother"

"But you're the one who wants to leave soon"

"But I don't want to disturb them if they're...they're..." I couldn't even finish the thought, pulling a face. Donnie let out a strange little giggle, seeing my reaction.

"I don't know Jade, I don't even..." He trailed off, and we looked at each other for a moment. I'm sure the question was in both our minds then.

"Don't even what?" Came the voice, and we both jumped as we turned towards the entrance. Raph was coming in, holding what I hoped was a sleeping Rachel close in his arms.

"Uh...where you were" I knew my face was red, but I didn't care.

"You were still out?"

He nodded at his brother, looking down at Rachel "We uh, fell asleep out on the roof. I didn't even realise until..."

"She okay?" I asked, going over to him and looking down at her. Or... eye level with her.

Short girl problems.

She looked pretty disheveled, but other than that she was breathing.

"Yeah, just sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew..." He smiled at me, and I patted his arm.

"Gotta wake up sometime" I moved around so I could tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Rach, we gotta go"

She moved, grunting, then rolling and moving herself closer to Raph.

I saw him smile a little, unable to keep a small smirk from my own face, tapping her gently again.

"Rachel, come on, we gotta get back home. Well... my home"

She moved again, and I sighed, looking up at Raphael.

"You might have to wake her"

He nodded, going over to put her on the couch, kneeling beside it.

I turned back to Donnie, who was now frowning a little, looking off somewhere past us.

"Donnie?"

"Huh?" He looked up, looking like he just realised I was there, a smile spreading across his face.

"Are you okay?" I went over to him, putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at me, taking my hands in his, kissing one then the other.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that... okay?"

"I love you too but... Donnie are you sure you're-"

He nodded "Just... thinking about... things, it's okay"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

He pulled me in for a big hug, like it was the last hug we'd ever have. I looked up at him, our eyes locking.

"Promise me, if there ever is something wrong, you'll tell me, okay?"

He nodded "Promise"

I leaned up to press my lips against his-

"CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!" Came the yell, making us both jump about a mile in the air.

"I think she's awake" Came Raph's voice.

"Ya think?!" I yelped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I leaned back in the computer chair I'd been on, resisting the temptation to just spin around on it, instead putting a finger to my lips as I watched Ithiell process the information. It was the next night, and we'd once again fllown over to the lair, deciding I would tell both Rachel and Ithiell everything that had happened. Something had to be done, I couldn't just leave Serah like this. I was honestly wondering how she was doing this past couple of days. I hadn't really heard from her, which was unusual.

"Sounds like we may have to go on watch. I think Rtaia and myself-"

"Stop right there" I leaned forward, my hand up. He looked at me strangely from the monitor.

"You mean to tell me you'd be following my friend, Serah..."

"Well, yes, since we have no time limit, and no one-"

"Wait wait wait" I shook my hands around, getting looks from Rachel and the turtles probably.

"Jade, what is _wrong_ with you?" Rachel folded her arms, the usual glare there. I turned to her, pointing at the silly alien on the screen.

"Ithiell wants to follow Serah-"

"Yeah, and?"

"Bare with me... Ithiell wants to follow Serah around. Which means following her into bathrooms, toilets...watching her shower..."

"Oh, I see your point"

"Hang on" Ithiell spoke up "I am not perverted! I wouldn't-"

"No, but you also can't let her out of your sight. Which means females only" I folded my arms, leaning back in my chair. Unfortunately I leaned too far back...

"Whoa!"

My head hit the floor.

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing my head as I sat up, separating myself from the chair. Donnie was soon there, helping me up, and Leo was picking the chair up off the ground.

I heard Ithiell groan "You need a sitter"

"Not...funny" I mumbled, seeing Leo smirk a little, giving him a well aimed glare before going back to the computers, my hands resting on the table.

"Well, maybe Amanda and Rtaia" Rachel suggested "And me"

"No" Ithiell and I both said in unison. She looked from the screen to me.

"And why not? I'm another person who won't really be missed, I can-"

"Much" I looked over at Raphael. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"Jade is right. How will you deal with the two hour time limit?"

"Oh... yeah" She scratched the back of her head.

"Well, what about-" I saw Ithiell look at me "Rachel morphs me, and I help keep an eye on Serah"

"It is logical" Came Rtaia's voice from somewhere off screen. I could only guess she was fixing something or making something.

"Is there any way we can help?" Donnie came up, standing beside me. I looked up at him, once again wondering what had been going through his mind the night before. The way he looked...

"No, nothing I can think of anyway"

"So, we're just meant to sit here?" Raph was now grumbling, and I saw him fold his arms in front of him, moving from one foot to the other. He looked restless.

Ithiell shook his head "No, you keep fighting your battle. For the moment, we'll fight this one"

"And what if she is... Yeerked" Leo asked, looking from me to Ithiell.

"Jade?"

"I...I don't know. If she is... why wouldn't she have reported you to Visser Three? Or better yet...me?

"Thats true, but we won't know for certain until we watch her. It is also possible that she has her own plans, a way to gain the ranks if she stays quiet"

"That's true" Rachel spoke up "But if she is, we can still starve the Yeerk out-"

"And she'd never be able to back" I let my head hang, hating the thought but knowing it would probably have to be done. I felt Donnie's hand on my back, and I let out a gentle sigh.

"I don't like it. Taking her life away like that... "

"It'll be better for her" Rachel said from behind me, and I felt more than saw her on the other side of me "I think I'd rather be free, then have to live with a Yeerk in my head for the rest of my life"

"She's right Jade" Ithiell's voice, and I managed to lift my head to look up at him. The decision weighed heavily on me.

"But..." He was moving around now, I could see him tapping away at something "For now, we focus on surveillance. We'll work out the rest later"

"You're... right" I stood up, looking at both Donnie and Rachel, who were both trying to give me reassuring smiles.

"We'll start surveillance on Monday. You guys have a good weekend"

"Thanks Ithiell" Rachel smiled up at him, and he did a funny little salute, then the screen went blank.

"Well, time to relax" Rachel stretched, going over to Raph, who seemed to calm the moment she came close. They went off outside, and the others went to doing their own thing. Even Splinter disappeared.

"What do we do now?" I looked at the others, then up at Donnie.

"I'm sure we can think of something" He winked at me, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Thought I'd try and focus on the turtles a bit more in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	5. Three Days

**Chapter 5  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I sighed, dropping the heavy books down on the table. Then I dropped myself into the chair, sighing.

No one else was in the class yet, which I was grateful for. It meant I had a moment to take everything in.

It was Monday, and Ithiell had decided on five hour shifts. I had done the first five, then Rtaia had taken over just before school started. It was both tiring, and kinda boring. I watched her sleep, eat, tried not to watch her shower... and then put on makeup and style her hair for over an hour.

It had been strange, watching over my friend like that. But I knew... well, I just had to know if she was really her, or...

"Hey"

I jumped about a mile in the air, looking to see none other than Serah sit down next to me. The guilt must have been all over my face, as she gave me a strange look.

"What's your problem?" She muttered, shifting her weight on the chair as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, uh... just... um..." I couldn't think of anything to say, feeling my face grow hot as I quickly grabbed one of the Science books, my fumbling fingers dropping it, and it hit the side of the table, before tumbling onto the floor.

"Klutz" She snickered, going and grabbing the book for me.

"No, I'll-" But it was too late, shed already reached down, then brought the book back up to my table. I nodded to her as I took the book, my face still probably flushed. She suddenly turned serious.

"Jade, are you okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head "Uh, yeah. Just...alot on my mind"

She frowned a little. I decided now was the time to ask.

"Are you okay? I haven't really heard from you lately"

She forced a smile "Oh, I'm fine. And I thought your friend...Rachel was it? Came for a visit, so I really didn't want to bother you"

I could have slapped my forehead. Of course! She thought-

A hand on my shoulder made me look over at her "Jade, I don't want you to worry about me. I just..."

She looked lost for words, like she couldn't figure out what to tell me, or how.

"Serah, if you need to talk to me, you can. I...I won't judge. I'm sure you know that by now" I took the hand that had been on my shoulder, placing it between mine. She looked up, tears brimming her eyes. She looked... afraid?

"I..."

"Oooh look, lesbian moment!" Came a voice from the doorway, and I let go of Serah, looking up at none other than Evan. His brown eyes were gleaming as he grinned at us.

"Shut up you idiot" Serah huffed at him, turning back in her seat and getting her things out. I sighed, knowing it was the end of our conversation. Just when I thought I was getting through to her...

"Oh girls, don't stop on my account"

"Do you ever think before you speak?" I glared up at him, and he was about to respond, before one of the other boys pushed him roughly out of the way, almost knocking him to the ground. Soon, we were forgotten, as there was male posturing going on at, thankfully, the opposite end of the room between the two.

(Human teenagers are strange indeed) I jolted when I heard Rtaia's voice, almost forgetting she would be here as well.

"Jade?" Serah looked at me strangely. I looked over at her, trying to smile.

"Cold shiver"

"Oh" She looked back down.

"Hey you two!" Another voice, and Kristina walked in. She her smile turned into a frown when she saw both our expressions.

"What? You both look like someone just died"

"Nope, all good" Serah's expression changed to her usually bubbly one "Just over... him"

She pointed to Evan, who had been taken down a notch by the other guy.

Kristiana laughed, sitting on the other side of us "Gosh, who isn't by now? Even Matt wants to hit him"

"Yeah, he needs to be kept back a year" I jumped in, hopefully sounding like my usual self. It didn't feel like it.

"Totally" Serah agreed, and her and Kristiana started talking about going shopping one afternoon. Kristiana wanted a new outfit for her date with Matt that weekend. Which obviously meant they were back together and had sorted whatever problems they had going on.

They agreed that all three of us would go on Thursday, after school. And they didn't even include me in their decision...

Thursday. I would know if Serah was Yeerked by then. And if she was...

How would I still act normal, knowing that?

Knowing my friend had a stupid grey slug in her ear, which moved her eyes and spoke in her voice...

"Jade?"

I looked up at Kristiana, finding her staring at me.

"Uh, hi?"

"Did you break up with your boyfriend or something? You look awful"

"Gee, thanks" I let out a dry laugh, then shook my head.

"A boyfriend we never see, and never met by the way" Serah added, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"He just doesn't get out much"

"Is he home schooled or something? You've never spoken about which school he goes to"

"You could say that" I muttered, starting to feel really uncomfortable now.

"Could you at least show us a photo of him?" Kristiana spoke up, and I kind of twiddled my thumbs.

"Well... I don't have any" That was the truth, at least.

"So... how do we know he exists then?" Serah was staring at me now, and I squirmed a little in my seat.

"Well he does. I just don't know what you guys would even think of him. He-"

"I think I know what you need" Kristiana chimed in, and I hoped this was her changing the subject.

"Uh, a million dollars?" I supplied, forcing a smile. I wanted to say an escape route, but I didn't know how Serah would take that.

"No, I'm going to a party Friday, you girls should come"

A party? Great.

"We're in" Serah suddenly grabbed my arm "And your hottie nerd needs to come too!"

And once again my fate had been decided for me.

"Serah-"

"He is coming even if I have to go to his house and drag him by the ear"

Oh, if only she knew where his 'house' was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I rubbed my tired eyes, entering the lair and dropping my bag as I sat on the familiar couch.

"All right guys, I have two hours before my next shift, what do we have tonight?"

"Oh, hi Jade" Leo walked past me, going to the kitchen area.

"Hey. So... anything?"

"We found a big hot spot, but... Jade, are you sure you're up for this" I heard Donnie's voice as I realised my head was now in my hands, my eyes closed. I was exhausted, but I couldn't not help them. Rtaia was now playing me at my house, so I could come here and help the turtles. Rachel was there as well, so as not to worry my family.

I felt a hand on my back, looking up to see Donnie's worried face. I saw Mikey not standing too far away, a big piece of pizza in his hands. He looked strangely worried too.

"I can't just... ugh" I wave of exhaustion hit me, and I leaned back on Donnie in spite of myself.

"Maybe Rachel can go to school for you?" Raphael supplied, and I realised he was now kneeling in front of me, handing me something. I took it, realising it was a cup of tea, sipping at it eagerly.

"Thanks Raph" I felt myself wake up a little. The tea itself was pretty good.

"Or even help us here" Leo now, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"No, Rachel has a two hour time limit, and I can't let her take that risk. Plus, morphing is tiring, and I can't-"

"Jade" Donnie sounded annoyed now "You can't possibly keep this up"

"At least not without help" Leo added. I sighed.

"I know, but..." I bit my lip, feeling like I wanted to cry "She's my friend, and you guys-"

"We can wait. It's not like the criminals are-"

"I know Donnie, but-" I stopped, knowing it was useless to argue with him. Donnie was usually a big sweetheart, but when he got annoyed, it was hard to move him on anything. Usually I'd dismiss it with humor, but tonight...

"Look, let me just do this for you guys tonight, please?"

"No" I looked at Raph, who was shaking his head "It can wait"

"Yeah, sleepy Jade is no good" Mikey said through a mouthful of cheese.

"Ganging up on me, no fair" I muttered, knowing it was useless.

"We'll get you something to eat, and you relax" Raph almost glared at me, and Leo and him went into the kitchen, Mikey vanishing somewhere too. Probably off with his brothers, to get more pizza...

I looked up at the last turtle, seeing the concern on his face, his arm loosely around my waist. I put my now empty cup on the ground beside me, turning myself to him.

"I just want to help"

He frowned again "I know you do, but... you can't help like this"

"I don't want to let you down, I know you guys need me, and with Serah-"

"Jade"

I stopped, letting him talk.

"Serah is your priority right now. And it's already been two days, hasn't it? One more and you will know"

I put on my best pout "I hate it when you're right"

He finally smiled, moving to kiss my forehead.

"Oh, and she keeps inviting you to parties"

He laughed a little at that "She is sure determined, isn't she?"

"Well, apparently this time she is going to find where you live, and drag you by the ear"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to work" He shook his head a little. I took his head in my hands, gently pulling him down into a sweet kiss.

I knew he was right, it was just frustrating. I didn't like the thought of letting them down like this. And it was Tuesday, and so far nothing had happened. In fact, it had all been quite boring.

Which made me feel a little better, at least.

I felt his strong hands pull me onto his lap, kissing me even more deeply.

"Donnie" I managed to mutter, and he pulled away a little.

"Yeah?" His eyes seemed different, almost primal.

"I... um..." I couldn't think of the words, just kissing him again. I didn't know what had come over us, but I found I couldn't really stop myself.

His hand was once again on my back, just at the bottom of my shirt, playing with the hem before moving under it and up my back. It sent shivers down my spine. I pulled away a little, hearing sound of surprise come from him, before planting kisses all over the exposed parts of his neck, then his shoulder. I heard him hum a little.

I pulled back a little, my hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. He looked worried, and something else I couldn't place. His hand slowly trailed over my bra strap, and I smiled a little.

"A-hem" Someone clearing their throat made is bolt apart, sitting on opposite ends of the couch and blushing like mad.

I looked up to see Splinter there, feeling even more embarrassed. We'd been caught making out by Splinter, of all people...

"Uh... Splinter, sorry, I um.." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

He came into the room, and I looked up, seeing him almost smiling at me. Like he thought it was almost funny.

Didn't feel funny to me.

"How is your surveillance going, Jade" He finally said, and I looked up at him. I was afraid to even glance at Donnie at this point.

"I...uh...nothing yet"

"Good" He responded "Well, I am going to meditate now. I will see you later Jade"

He went into his meditation room, and I finally took the chance to look at Donnie. He probably looked the same as I felt.

"I...uh.. well, that was-"

"Just like any normal relationship?" I tried to smile at him, hoping my face would stop burning soon. A large grin appeared across his face, and he did that cute giggle he did, which ended in a snort. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Hey Jade, I uh..." He pushed his glasses up, slowly starting to move towards me again, like I was breakable.

"Yeah" I noticed he looked a little worried now.

"I think-"

"Who wants pizza!" Came the yell, and we both jumped about a mile in the air, turning and saying in unison,

"Mikey!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hated bugs. And I hated being bugs.

Especially one that was stuck to the ceiling, trying to look like any normal fly. Not as bad as the cockroach, but still pretty disgusting.

I just hoped no one would see me and grab a newspaper.

Serah was once again in her room, humming a little. She was removing her makeup, her hair back in a ponytail. She seemed okay...

As soon as the makeup was gone though, she went over to her desk, sitting down on it, a blank look on her face.

I wanted to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong, but I knew she'd probably think she was even more crazy than she thought she was now. I did notice in my watches, that she would get like this. She'd be fine for a while, then she would get this blank look.

It was nearing the end of the third day, and I was now almost sure she wasn't Yeerked, which was a big relief for me. She had made no moves to go into a hidden pool, no Sharing meetings... just, nothing.

Well, besides this blank look. Which definitely scared me even more than the thought of her being Yeerked. I wondered how long it would be, before she told someone about what she'd seen. Or even, if she had already told someone. Well, someone besides me.

I watched as she pulled out a pencil and a blank sheet, doing something which I couldn't quite see. What was she writing?

(Hey Jade) My little fly body almost jumped, instead buzzing my wings a little and casually walking around on the ceiling. My compound eyes caught sight of what looked to be a spider, crawling in through the window.

(Rachel?) I wondered as she crept under the bed, and I lost sight of her.

(Yep, that's me. Thought I'd keep you company for the last stretch. Your family thinks we're out doing something girly)

(Oh, thanks Rach, for both. I could use someone to talk to)

(So, how is she?)

(Loosing her mind I think) I buzzed myself over to where she was still scribbling away, my compound eyes now seeing that she was drawing, not writing. I couldn't quite make out what it was...

"Serah, dinnner!" I heard her mum call from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" She put her pencil and paper down, almost admiring whatever she had been working on, seeming to decide to write or draw one more thing onto the paper, before getting up and starting to head downstairs.

I buzzed after her, watching as she headed downstairs and down to the table. I saw the rest of her family there, doing the usual, and my mind trailed back to my family. I wondered what they were having for dinner...

(Uh, Jade?) I heard Rachel call from upstairs (I think you need to have a look at this)

(But, I'm on-)

(I'm sure she'll still be there in thirty seconds. You need to see this)

I sighed, taking one last look at Serah as she pulled her chair in, reach over the table for something, before making my way back up into her room.

I noticed Rachel had managed to get up onto her table, and was looking down at the piece of paper. Her front legs were up in the air, like she was about to strike.

I buzzed over her, deciding that compound eyes weren't doing me any good, becoming a spider instead. Also in case Rachel decided to try and eat me.

(Jade, I-)

I froze. What Serah had drawn... was a very oddly sketched scene she must have seen that night. She had drawn Donnie, and not a half bad version, kissing me. Well, a very weird version of me. Donnie's features though...

(She might not be Yeerked, but I think she is loosing her mind) I muttered when I saw the bottom of the page.

She had written only a few words, but those words scared me.

 _What is real?_

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Thought I'd try and focus on the turtles a bit more in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	6. Donnie's Woe

**Chapter 6  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

"Oh my gosh, look at this top!" Serah squealed, then putting it across my shoulders. I groaned.

"That would look sooo good on you!" Kristiana cooed, now beside Serah. They both giggled, heading off to the change rooms to try on the top they'd found.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two. Going shopping with them was such a bad idea.

I watched as she came out, twirling around as Kristiana critiqued it. Soon she went back in, changing back and both of them deciding to not get it.

I followed them again, as they looked through more clothes racks, plucking out another top.

"Oh, this would look good on Jade" Kristiana and Serah shared a look, then both looked at me.

"Wait, what?!" I yelped.

"Go try it on!" Serah urged, giving me the top and pushing me towards the change rooms.

"Serah, it's-"

"Go" Kristiana insisted, shooing me.

Reluctantly, I headed into one of the change rooms, knowing they wouldn't give up until I tried at least one thing on.

In spite of being made to come with these two, I was actually in a really good mood. My friend wasn't Yeerked, and this shopping trip seemed to have improved her mood considerably. She was laughing, she was happy.

She was Serah again. Even...even just for today.

Rachel had opted to go to the lair this afternoon, probably trying to spend as much time with Raph as possible. I didn't mind, actually thought it was cute.

Plus... I didn't know if I could handle all three of them together.

"Ooooh, Ser look at this!" I heard Kristiana say as I tried to work out how this top went. It was a soft, frilly pink colour...not at all like me...

"Oh my god!" I heard Serah almost squeal again, finally throwing the top on whatever way I thought it went, coming out and seeing Serah holding what looked like a soft purple dress. It looked like it had an off the shoulder top part, with a low dip at the front. It came in at the waist from what I could see, and the bottom looked like it flowed outwards, with a layer or two underneath. I had to admit, even I thought it was pretty.

"What in the world?" Kristiana saw me standing there, ushering me back into the change room, where she yanked the shirt off, putting it on me properly then pushed me back outside to where Serah was waiting.

"You're lucky I like you Kristiana" I pointed at her, then heard Serah sigh.

"No, its not her colour"

"You think?" Kristiana moved around, picking at the material of the top.

"No, but I think this will work" Suddenly the dress was in my hands, Serah grinning madly at me.

"You can't be serious!"

I wasn't a dress kind of girl. No matter how pretty it was...

"Come on Jade, one more... then we will stop" Kristiana looked at me, her eyes almost pleading with me.

"Ser-"

"Awww pleaaaase" She begged, putting her hands up almost as if to actually get down on her knees and beg. I groaned.

"Fine, but last one. Then no more" I went back into the change rooms, hearing Kristiana say "You can wear it to the party"

"I'm sure the boyfriend will love it!" Serah added, and I blushed a little. Well, Donnie did like purple...

I shook my head of the thought, managing to get the shockingly weird top off, then putting the dress on.

I turned to look at the mirror in the dressing room, surprised by how good the dress actually fit me. I couldn't quite zip the back up all the way, but that was only because I'd need some help.

The skirt part of the dress ended just above my knees, and the rest of the dress just seemed to cling in all the right places. I did a quick spin, delighted that the bottom of the dress spun so nicely.

"Are you finished yet?" Kristiana called impatiently, jolting me out of my stupor.

I hesitantly opened the change room door, seeing both Serah and Kristiana's jaw drop.

"Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous!"

"Awwwww!" Serah cooed happily "I knew you had a hot body under those clothes!"

"Hot...wait, Ser-"

"You gotta buy it!" Kristiana insisted, coming to fix the zipper up, turning me around again.

"I don't have to buy-" Serah was suddenly there, pushing the shoulder parts of the dress down a little more, looking like she had just gotten the best news in the world.

"OhmygoshJadeyougottabuyitpleaseplease!"

"I don't think I can afford it" I managed to get out between the two girls fussing.

"I'll buy it!" Serah insisted.

"Oh, and I'll buy her some shoes"

"Oh, I saw some over-"

"Wait, guys, I-"

But they were off before I could stop them.

I sighed, looking down at myself.

"This is stupid!" I grumbled, heading back into the changeroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Remind me never to go shopping with... well, anyone...ever again" I groaned, coming into the lair and putting my bags down. Most of which had been bought for me. Shoes, dress, some cheap-ish jewellery, make up...

I looked around, seeing no one else but Donnie was there, his eyes fixated on the computer screens.

"Out or in another room" Donnie said, although his response was short, which made me worry.

"Donnie?

I went over to him, and just before I reached him, he turned to me. The look on his face made me stop in my tracks.

"What's-"

He sighed "Jade, I think we need to talk"

My heart got stuck in my throat, and I managed to get out "Why?"

He stood up, coming towards me and placing his hands on my arms.

"I...I think... let's go somewhere else"

I shakily let him lead me out of the lair, then pick me up and take me onto a roof, where there was already a blanket laid out. Had he planned this?

He let me go, a little reluctantly it seemed, and I moved away from him and over to the edge, biting my lip. I was a little scared... but I also think I knew what he wanted to talk about. Either way, I knew it wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear.

"Jade, you know I love you, right?" He tried to bring me back to the blanket, but I resisted, instead opting for sitting on the ledge. He slowly sat beside me.

"Yeah" I got out. I tried to take a deep breath, trying to fight back the nausea. Was this it? Was he breaking up with me?

"And I never want to do anything to hurt you, but..." He trailed off, sighing.

We sat there, silent, for several minutes, my body starting to shake from the anticipation, and the effort to keep it together. Maybe he wasn't-

"Jade, I... could you come sit with me? I don't want you to fall"

"Are we breaking up?" I finally got out, turning to look at him, surprised to see the start of tears in his big green eyes, behind those glasses.

"Jade, please?" He got up, and I finally went over to him, sitting down on the blanket. He took his glasses off, wiping his eyes a little. I heard him let out a strangled sound, unable to stop myself from touching his arm. Him hurting just made me hurt, tears starting to spring to my own eyes.

"I don't want to loose you. I love you more than you know" He got out, looking down and trying to stop the tears that were now falling.

"Then... what's going on?"

He finally looked up at me, more upset than I'd ever seen him.

"But... I just can't... I mean..."

"Donnie, please. You're really scaring me" My vision blurred, and I felt more than saw him touch my face, going to wipe away my tears. I leaned my face into his hand, wondering if this was the last time we'd be like this.

Another few tense moments, before he pulled back, looking out towards the other buildings around us.

"Jade. You're a human, and I'm.. well, me"

"I know, but what does that have to do with anything"

"Jade" He finally looked at me, determination on his face "I just don't want you to miss out on all those other things"

Now I was confused.

"Donnie?"

"I... this is so hard to say" He rubbed his temples, tears springing to his eyes again.

"Try, please. Donnie" My lip trembled, and there was a stupid lump in my throat again.

"Humans... get married. Have kids. I don't even know if we a can..." He stopped, looking over at me. I knew what he meant.

"Jade" He touched my face, and I couldn't take it anymore. I moved into his arms, letting out a sob. He held me close, and I knew he was crying too.

Finally, he was able to speak again "Jade, I want to give you all those things, but... I don't think I can. Well never be able to live a normal life. Your friends will all think I'm a freak..."

"Donnie, you idiot!" I was finally angry, punching him hard on the chest, moving back from him and watching the bewilderment on his face. I fought to angrily wipe the tears away.

"Don't you get it? Don't you see by now?"

"Jade-"

"I'm not normal either. I'll never _be_ normal! And I don't care who or what you are, I love you!"

He just stared at me now.

"And I don't care what you say or think, we can have a great life! One that suits us!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I kept going.

"I don't know about you, but I for one don't want to loose you, and I refuse to give up without a fight!"

With that I completely lost it. I couldn't hold in the tears and the hurt anymore, curling into a ball on the ground and just openly sobbing.

He wanted to end what we had because he didn't want me to miss out... on what?

I couldn't believe the idiot even thought of this. Didn't he want me anymore?

"Oh god...Jade, no. I am so sorry!" His arms were suddenly around me, pulling me into his lap and holding me closer than he ever had.

"I am stupid! I am an idiot... I just didn't want to... please don't..."

He stopped, and I could feel him shudder.

We sat like that together, me crying, and him trying to comfort me, for a few moments, neither of us able to say anything.

"Please forgive me, I love you with all my heart. I never wanted to leave you, I just..." He finally got out, and I looked up at him. Tears were in his eyes, and his glasses were now long forgotten. The hurt on his face was almost unbearable, and I couldn't stop myself, moving to try and wipe the tears away. He moved into my touch, the pain easing a little.

"Donnie, please. Don't ever do this again. I couldn't handle it"

He shook his head "Never, I'm so... I was an idiot to even think..."

We sat there in silence, the tears slowly fading, but the pain still there.

"I was just so scared to talk to you. I didn't want to break up with you, but I felt I was being selfish for trying to keep you. I just know its something humans do after they grow up..." He trailed off, still looking upset, and now a little weary.

"You were an idiot" I said plainly "Why would you ever think I would want any of that?"

He looked away, obviously hurt. I managed to lift my arms, grabbing his face and turning him to look at me.

"Donnie, I love you. And I want no one and nothing but you. For the moment, we have time to see where this goes. Then, work out the rest. Heck, I haven't even finished high school" I managed to smile at him, seeing him return the smile a little.

I looked around, grabbing his glasses and putting them on my face, to his surprise.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna grow older together?" I pushed the glasses up on my face, imitating an old lady. To my surprise, and relief, he laughed, letting out a small snort.

"Only if you want to"

I pulled the glasses off "Now that's not a good answer"

I moved up, pushing the glasses onto his face, adjusting them as he looked down at me. When the glasses were on, he adjusted them a little himself, moving me off his lap and kneeling beside me. Taking both my hands, he looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes Jade, I want to be with you as long as you will have me"

"Guess what?" I grinned at him. He looked a little confused.

"You're stuck with me, for a while longer yet"

He smiled, almost relived, then looked upset again.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I hurt you and I-"

He stopped when I put a finger onto his nose, looking straight into his eyes.

"Uh..."

"You ever do that again, just know... I'll go tiger on you"

He nodded, frowning a little. He knew I meant it too.

We fell into silence, just sitting side by side and listening to the sounds of the streets below us. Slowly, I leaned my head on his side, his arm going around me after some time.

"Donnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you" I looked up at him, my chin resting on his shoulder as he looked down at me.

"Love you too" He leaned down, giving me a peck on the lips, moving away before it got more serious.

"Oh no you don't I muttered, hearing a sound of surprise as I stood up, standing in front of him. My hands were on my hips.

He now looked genuinely worried, then yelped as I dove at him, knocking him over and smothering his face in kisses. His arms went around my waist, just holding me close as I pulled back a little to look down at him.

"No pulling back"

"From-" He shut up as I kissed him again. Slowly, he seemed to ease into my kiss and touch.

"I... think.. you... get... it" I muttered between kisses. He hummed.

 _THUNK!_

The sound of metal had us both instantly alert, Donnie up and his Bo out before I could blink.

He got into a fighting stance, putting me behind him as he did.

"Who's there?" He called finally, and heels clicking softly surprised both of us.

Soon, a woman stepped out of the shadows, smiling at us. Donnie lowered his Bo.

"Hey Donnie" She smiled at him, then looked at me.

"A-April?!" His voice was more than shocked.

"Uh... wait..." It dawned on me then.

This just got a lot more interesting.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Sorry if it was long and out of character, I wanted to write this in for the last couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh, and hope you liked the little "surprise" at the end!**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	7. Enter April

**Chapter 7  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Enter April O'Neil.

The reason why the turtles and Splinter were even alive.

I couldn't help but stare as we sat in the lair, facing this woman as she spoke. Her hair was a dark auburn, and her eyes a deep brown.

From what I could gather, after their last adventure together, April had moved to another city, away from the turtles. It was why I hadn't met or heard about her since coming here. She had tried to keep in contact, but, according to her, life had gotten busy. She decided not long ago to come back and visit the city she was from, finding the turtles old lair had been destroyed.

She managed to track Donnie, with something that Donnie had given her before she'd left. He didn't even know she still had it.

Either way, the turtles and even Splinter were extremely happy to see her.

Raph was still MIA with Rachel, but I didn't really want to bother them. I was sure there would be plenty of time for catch ups later.

"So, who are you?" She asked finally, turning to me. She hadn't said it in a nasty way, but I felt myself become a little defensive.

"Uh, Jade" I got out, looking away a little. I was sure my face still looked a mess.

"Hey Jade, what brings you here?" Her voice was like honey, sweet and caring. For some reason, it just made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well... that's a very long story" I rubbed the back of my neck, looking up at Donnie. He looked at me, frowning a little.

He knew I was worried. And he knew why.

"Jade, do you believe..." Splinter looked at me, searching my eyes. He knew what I was thinking too.

I sighed, looking over at April, who was now confused.

"April, there is something I want to show you. Please, don't be scared" I got up, walking over to her. She backed up a little.

"Uh...okay"

I closed my eyes, feeling the shift begin.

"Whoa" I heard her say, stumbling back and hearing her hit something.

"Hey" Came Leo's voice, feeling my body stretch a tail emerge. The second set of legs exploded out of my chest, making her yelp a little as my weight made me fall forward. I tried to keep it as slow as possible, so not to scare her too much.

Finally completed the shift, opening both sets of eyes to look at her. She was pressed back against Leo, who was trying to hold her up, and steady.

"What...what's..." She looked at me. I had become a perfect copy of Ax. It was the only... and best...way to know.

(So you don't know what this is?) I directed at her, and she stared at me.

"What...in my..." She seemed clearly freaked out.

"Jade, what do you think?" Donnie asked, coming to me.

Before I could say anything though, she fainted, Leo catching her as he did.

(I think that says it all)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And so, April learned about the Animorphs, and about me and my crew. Safe to say... she was more than a little shocked.

She had also agreed to stay with the turtles for three days, to make sure she didn't have a Yeerk in her. Sure, she had fainted, but that didn't mean Yeerks couldn't play us either. Surprisingly, she agreed.

"Thank you for doing this for us, it means alot" Ithiell told her from the monitor, and she smiled at him.

"Not a problem. I kept the turtles secret, I'm sure I can keep yours"

"Look, I'm sorry if this is a shock to you" Jake said from another monitor "But you understand why we need to keep this secret"

She nodded "I understand"

We signed off from the two, and she turned to me.

"So uh... animals huh?"

I nodded "Well, pretty much anything"

She stared at me.

"Want me to show you?" I smiled a little.

"Uh, yeah sure" She said finally, and I locked my eyes on her face.

Slowly, I started my shift, my hair starting to lengthen and go wavy. I kept concentration, watching her jaw dropped as I pretty much became her doppelganger.

"Whoooa!" Now I have two girlfriends!" Mikey perked up, coming up to me.

"Watch it Mikey" I said in her voice, and he stopped.

"What..." April moved around Mikey, coming up to me. She hesitantly touched my face, my eyes, my hair...

Well, her face.

"How...did you... you're me?"

"Well no, not you. I just look like you" I told her, waiting until she moved away so I could shift back to myself.

She smiled at me "That's a pretty cool gift"

"Thanks" I replied, trying my best to smile at her. She seemed so genuine...

Then again, maybe it was because I was so used to distrusting people. You know, with so many people being Yeerks and all...

"So uh... what do you guys do for fun down here" April asked, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking around.

"Oh, April, my love" Suddenly Mikey was pulling her away "You gotta see my sweet new game!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, finding a strong hand now pulling me away. I looked up to see Donnie, smiling down at me. I was guessing the events of earlier was still going through his head.

"Jade, I-"

I shook my head "Come here, my hottie nerd"

I pulled him towards me, leaning up and kissing him. He returned it happily, holding me as close as he dared.

"Oh get a room, you two" Came the gruff voice, and we turned to see Raph enter with Rachel in tow.

"We could say the same to you" I giggled, winking at Rachel, who was now blushing. She shook her head, and as she turned she saw April, tensing up.

"Who's that?"

"April..." Raphael looked like he'd seen a ghost, and Rachel turned to us.

"What, you mean, _the_ April?"

We both nodded.

"Wow... Raph always talks about her" She moved to go after him, and I turned to look back up at Donnie.

"Well, there goes my awesome status"

Donnie only shook his head.

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, you and Raph?"

"Uh huh"

"And you and Donnie..."

"Uh, yeah"

It was just the three of us. We'd all climbed onto the roof, and were all look out into the night. Amanda and Rtaia had decided to take over for Rachel and me just for the night, and part of the day tomorrow. We had explained to the both of them about April, and they had been understanding.

And now, here we were, three girls on a roof. Well, April was probably a good ten years older, but still...

"So, how long have you been-"

"A year and a bit" Rachel answered nonchalantly, swinging her legs a little and looking down. April turned to me.

"And you and Donnie?"

I blushed a little "Well, about the same. Officially, about the same"

"Oh" She turned to look back out into the night.

I had to admit, she was very pretty. She had these big lips, she was skinny, and...

Well, she'd known the turtles since before they were...

"You know, I didn't think it would be possible. I thought... but they seem happier than the last time I saw them"

"When was the last time you saw them?" Rachel asked, and she sighed, coping Rachel's leg movements.

"A couple of years at least. I know I should have stayed in touch more, but..." She trailed off, looking almost sad.

"Raph missed you alot" Rachel finally said, looking sadly at her. It seemed to make her feel worse.

"I missed them too"

To be honest, I'd barely heard Donnie talk about April at all. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought it would upset me, or another reason I couldn't work out just then.

"Well, there's now plenty of time to catch up" I patted her shoulder, going to stand up on the ledge.

"I'm glad they at least have you" She looked up at me, and I smiled down at her.

"Who me? I'm just the juicy bait they use to lure criminals in"

April laughed "I'm sure you're more than that. I saw you with Donnie earlier"

"You did?" I blushed.

"Yeah..." She smiled up at me "He seems really... happy"

"Those two are so in love it's sickening" Rachel made a face, and I looked over at her.

"Oh, and I suppose you and Raph aren't all lovey dovey?"

"At least we-"

"Okay girls, I get it" April got up, and moved away from the ledge, with us following her.

"Sorry" I muttered as we headed for the fire escape. She shook her head, smirking.

"Don't worry about it, it's just good to see you two happy, and making the turtles lives better"

We let Rachel climb down first, then April, then me.

"You should have come back sooner" Rachel said, and I could tell she was trying not to sound harsh.

"I know. From now on, I'll try to make regular visits though" She said as we reached the sewer entrance.

"That'll make Mikey happy" I smiled "He keeps calling you his girlfriend"

She laughed "That's Mikey"

She just seemed so perfect, so gorgeous. I almost felt a twinge of jealousy towards her.

Now she would be staying with the turtles...

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter was so short, I've actually split it up a really big one into two smaller ones._**

 ** _So what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	8. Party Blunders!

**Chapter 8  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So, this was it.

Into war.

No matter which way you turned it, it wouldn't end up good.

It would take all the-

"Ow!"

"Stop moving Jade"

"I would if you stopped pulling my hair out!" I hissed, my head being yanked back once again as Rachel did something to it.

"Well I'd stop pulling your hair out, if you stayed still"

I glared at her through the mirror, but finding she was ignoring me, instead continuing with her torture.

It was the Friday night, and Rachel had agreed to come with me to the party Kristiana had mentioned. She'd given us the date and time, and told us where it was being held at. Apparently a friend of hers was hosting, so it was at his house.

Serah would meet me there, but told me, once again, that my "hottie nerd" had to be there. I was tempted to not go to the party at all, but I knew, no matter what I did, I'd have my butt kicked.

I was relieved when Rachel finished her torture, my hair now in some sort of weird half up, half down style which actually suited the purple dress I was wearing.

The shoes were a little too high for my taste, but I knew I had to wear them, and the jewellery, and look pretty.

Thankfully, Rachel had brought along a dress which just happened to suit the occasion. I could only guess she was going to use that to wow Raph at some point, but instead she wore that and some nice red heels she had.

"Wow" I kind of felt like a dork next to Rachel. She looked amazing. Red dress, red heels, and some very red lipstick, which matched everything else. Her hair was loose and wavy.

"You ready to go?" She asked, and I blushed, looking down.

"Oh come on, you're not still thinking of April, are you?"

I blushed, and she took my arm, leading me down the stairs. Mum cooed over us, taking some pictures (she had to have something to remember occasions when I dressed up) then let us go on our way.

"I don't know why you're so worried" She scoffed as we walked.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be. But shes a woman for one thing, and shes-"

"Hot?" Rachel supplied. Her head was up and she seemed proud as we walked. I had to admit, I was having a little troubled in the shoes, but was determined to keep up with her.

"Well... yeah" I admitted.

"Donnie won't go for that... you should learn to trust him more"

I frowned, trying to decide to tell her about last nights trouble or not.

"I do trust him, it's just-" I wasn't even sure how to say it. I admit, I was jealous of April spending time with my boyfriend. And it was a strange feeling to have.

"Don't worry about it, you and I are going to have fun" She took my arm again, leading me confidently down the street.

We finally reached the right street, seeing other people around our age were heading towards a house. The house itself looked massive, and the noise was spilling out into the street.

"Oh gosh, I hope there isn't-"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" She tapped my hand "And if not, we can go grizzlys and tear the place up"

I couldn't help but laugh at her bravado. Nothing seemed to scare her.

Then again... facing down Yeerks every day would probably make normal problems a little easier to deal with.

Like boys.

Finally, we made it to the entrance, where some guy who seemed drunk, answered the door.

"Heey, who invited you"

"I did" Kristiana stepped past him, almost shoving him out of the way in the process. She was wearing a blue and grey dress, which made her eyes stand out more. Her hair was up in a bun, with small wringlets of hair coming out. She looked very pretty.

"Hi Jade, and...Rachel, correct"

"Yep, it's great to meet you too!" Rachel shook her hand, and she guided us in through the door, past a large crowd.

"Sorry about Brett, he has no class whatsoever" She led us into the kitchen, where I saw some drinks and snacks had been set up on the island.

"Uh. Are these-"

"Don't worry, I have a secret stash" She reached into the fridge, pulling out three cans of coke, indicating we come over to the small table, which had empty cans and chip packets scattered. She placed the three on the table, indicating we sit on some of the chairs. People were coming in and out of the kitchen randomly.

"How's the party going?" I asked, looking around and feeling extremely nervous.

"Yeah, was good until some idiots bought the booze in" She rolled her eyes "I wouldn't have been here, except for Matt"

"Ah, boys" Rachel shook her head, and soon her and Kristiana were chatting away, and I was sitting there, looking around and drinking my drink.

"Um...I might go for a wander" I said finally, getting up and starting to move back out into the main hall, trying to avoid the large groups of people.

"Don't get lost" Kristiana called, but I was already heading for the stairs. I was hoping there was somewhere to hide, at least-

"Jade!"

I spun to see Serah there, heading towards me. She was in a black sequin dress, which dragged onto the floor, her hair loose and moved to the side, showing the gold loop earring she was wearing.

"Uh, hey" I got out, coming back down the stairs.

"You look gorgeous hunny!" She hugged me quickly, then moved me so she could get a good look.

"We need to take a picture!" She brought her phone out of her tiny little bag, holding it above us.

Great, selfies.

I tried to smile as best I could, and she took the picture, before taking a body length one of me, standing there looking awkward.

"So, where is he?" She finally asked, and my heart sunk.

I knew she'd ask this.

"Ser, I-"

She stared at me.

"He didn't come?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, that does it" She linked her arm with mine, moving over to where a group of boys was standing. I recognized one of them as Devin.

"Hey boys, this is Jade, Jade, this is-" I stopped listening then, knowing I didn't need to know any of their names.

I caught Devin looking at me, looking away.

"Hey Jade" I heard one of them say, and I politely answered him, feeling kind of stuck now, just keeping close to Serah.

Soon the other boys split off, then it was just me, Devin and Serah standing there.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Serah almost ripped herself out of my grasp, disappearing into a crowd of people that swept by.

I turned back to Devin, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Uh, look. I'm sorry but uh..." I blushed slightly "I already have a boyfriend"

He stepped forward suddenly. I had to resist the urge to step back.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's... around" I managed to get out, and he stepped forward again, this time making me take an awkward step back.

"Well, he doesn't have to know" He leaned forward, and by instinct my hand came up, slapping him hard across the cheek.

He backed up, looking shocked.

"You... you bitch!" He pushed me, hard, and I tumbled to the ground, my side hitting something hard as I fell.

I looked up, finding he had taken off.

All around me the lights were flashing, and the music was blaring. Not one person helped me up, or asked if I was okay.

So, painfully, I managed to get up, holding my side and knowing I'd have a hell of a bruise later, heading back towards the kitchen to see if Rachel was ready to leave yet, cause I knew I sure was.

To my surprise, both Rachel and Kristiana were no where to be seen, and doing a quick scan of the main room, neither was Serah.

I decided then that I'd had enough, and it was time to leave for now. I'd come back and get Rachel, but I knew she'd be okay, as she thrived in these environments.

I moved towards the front door, opening it and half staggering out into the streets. Whatever I'd hit had been sharp, but the pain was slowly easing.

I'd have to apologise to Kristiana later for leaving the party so early, but there was no way I'd be staying there with that moron there. And Serah... I couldn't believe she'd just left me! That wasn't like her at all...

I turned a corner, trying to right myself. I still felt some pain, but at least I could now walk without looking like a hunchback.

"Jade?"

I jumped, feeling pain shooting up my side and turning to see none other than Donnie, hidden in an alleyway between two houses.

"Donnie, don't care me like that!" I looked around, making sure no one was watching, before going into the alleyway.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Long story" I shook my head, watching as he looked me up and down.

He had a look of awe on his face again, one I hadn't seen in a while.

At least when he looked at me.

"You look beautiful"

I blushed a little, leaning up to give him a quick peck.

He put his arms around me, and I winced a little, pulling back.

"Jade, are you hurt?"

I frowned, looking up at him and finally deciding to tell him.

"Some guy thought it would be a good idea to try and kiss me. I slapped him, and then he decided to push me. I hit something as I fell"

He suddenly looked almost angry, and I regretted telling him.

"Who hurt you?" He asked.

"Donnie, it's okay really. Guy was an idiot. Serah has been trying to set me up with him for ages. Told him no, told him I had a boyfriend. But he seemed to think that it was fine to cheat on you or something"

He still didn't look happy, but he sighed.

"You know, he'll probably have a big slap mark across his face for weeks" I tried to lighten the mood, my hands resting on his chest as I looked up at him.

He smiled, and I continued.

"You know I'd never do that to you, right?"

"I know. That's my girl" He finally said, putting his arms gently around me and pulling me close. I put my head on his chest, arms around his waist, feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" I asked him. I felt him stiffen.

"Well, uh..." I looked up at him, and he sighed, stroking my hair gently.

"I was worried. Raph told me some stories Rachel told him, and... well..." He looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

I smiled "Thanks for caring Donnie. I'm actually really happy you came"

I put my arms around his neck, and he picked me up a little as we kissed again, this time for longer.

He slowly put me down, my heels touching the ground just barely as his arms were on my back again. I pulled away, looking up at him and feeling completely safe for the first time that night.

"J-Jade?"

We both turned to look, seeing none other than Serah there, her mouth wide open.

I went to say something, but she beat me to it.

"I knew it! I'm not crazy! I knew it!"

"Um... hey Serah" Was all I could get out, feeling Donnie tense a little.

"Now I know why I never see him. Cause...cause..."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and I barely had time to move before Donnie was catching her as she fell.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Second part of the chapter I split up!  
_**

 ** _So what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	9. Hello Serah, My Old Friend!

**Chapter 9  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I stared down at my now unconscious friend.

The look in her eyes. They had been wild...crazy eyes. She was-

"Jade?" I finally took in that Donnie was there too. He had been the one to catch her.

"What should we do?" He asked when I hadn't spoken for a long time.

I looked down at her, then up into his worried eyes, biting my lip.

"I... I don't know" I told him honestly, as he then picked her up. I couldn't pretend she hadn't seen us again... I couldn't put her through that pain... watching as she lost herself in wondering what was real or not.

"Donnie?" I looked up at him, and he hummed in response.

"Take her back to the lair with you. I'll get Rachel and meet you back there. I can't..." I sucked in a deep breath "I can't just let her think she's crazy anymore"

"Okay" He turned to leave, then turned back.

"Jade? Be careful, okay?"

I nodded, and then he was gone.

I managed to find my phone in the little bag that I had borrowed from Rachel, seeing the screen had been broken, probably from my fall.

"Dammit!" I really didn't want to go hunting through those bodies again. Those people... they were just not my scene. They were uncaring, and rude...

So I did the only thing I could think to do in a situation like this.

I shifted.

When I opened my eyes, I could see everything as bright as day, opening my wings and taking flight.

I glided silently over the houses, until I found the one which was loud and bright, landing on its slanted roof. I slipped a little, regaining my balance quickly and tucking my wings back.

(Rachel, it's Jade. I know you can't answer, but I need you to come outside. We uh...something happened) I finally said, hoping she got the message.

I waited around ten minutes, then saw a familiar head of hair, and a red dress come out the front door, going to glide over her. She saw me, looking around and following me behind another house.

I shifted back, and she frowned at me.

"What happened to you?" She asked when I moved to hold my side a little, the pain quickly easing as I finished my shift.

The one problem with shifting; if you get hurt in your own body, you stay hurt.

"Well..." I looked a her sheepishly, giving her a quick rundown of the events after I left her side.

"Well... now what?" She looked angry, but not at me.

"I asked Donnie to take her back to the lair"

"Okay, let's go. But we walk"

"Okay?"

She looked at me funny "I don't want to have to turn up at the lair naked again"

"Oh" She didn't have her morphing outfit on.

I was about to ask her when she had done it before, when she grabbed my arm and we started to fast walk. I struggled to keep up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We need them to leave out crowbars or something?" Rachel muttered as we both grabbed at the sides of the sewer cover, grunting with the effort of moving it.

"Or leave it open at least a little" I finally got out, letting go when we finally had the whole thing off. Rachel went first, climbing down slowly so she wouldn't fall, and then I followed her.

We made our way to the lair, opening the door-

"No!" Something was thrown, and I barely managed to avoid it as it hit the wall outside, shattering.

"What the hell!?" Rachel snapped, storming into the lair, and I followed her, taking in the situation.

On one side of the room, the turtles and Splinter, all braced for an attack. Leo had April behind him, who was looking both worried and maybe a little annoyed.

On the other side...

Serah.

"Jade?" She looked confused when she saw me, coming over to me, and then dragging me beside her.

"Serah, what are you-"

"M-monsters!" She pushed me in front of her, Rachel now standing in front of me.

Well, this was awkward.

"Hey, don't you attack them!" She snapped at Serah.

"Serah, they're friends" I tried to say, but she moved me in front of her every time Rachel tried to get around me.

"They attacked me!"

"Did not!" Mikey responded, and one look from his brothers shut him up.

"I highly doubt any of these guys would lay a hand on you!" Rachel was mad now.

"Rach, not helping the situation!" I tried to get her to move off, or to get Serah to stop hiding behind me, but that wasn't going to happen.

"She attacked them!" She kept on, and I just stared at her.

"You really think going off at her is a good idea, when she doesn't even know what's going on?"

She glared at me, finally turning and looking over at the turtles.

"Is anyone hurt?"

They all shook their heads. April decided to come out of hiding, joining Rachel.

"They won't hurt you" She spoke to Serah now, her soothing voice seeming to help Serah, as her grip on my shoulders loosened a little.

"But they... but they... they talk! And they have weapons!"

"Serah" I managed to loosen her grip enough to turn around to look at her "Do you trust me?"

"Well..." She frowned "Until-"

"Serah, you saw-" I pointed to Donnie, who looked a little uncomfortable being singled out "Him before, right?"

She nodded slowly, now staring at him.

"Did he hurt me when you saw him?"

She seemed to need to think about it, and I think she was taking it all in. Also probably starting to understand why Donnie never came to-

"No" She finally said "But he could have been sed-"

I slapped my forehead then, angry.

"Serah, look at me! Do I look hurt?"

"You are hurt" Came Rachel's voice, and I turned to her "Not helping!"

"You're hurt?" Serah now looked worried.

"Devin pushed me... I hit a table or something" I grunted, then put hands gently on her arms "But my point is-"

"He hurt you?" She looked angry and upset all at once "Jade, I'm so-"

"Serah, listen to me. You are safer with these guys than your own friends. Trust me on this at least, please" I made her look up at me, tears now brimming her eyes.

Finally, she nodded.

"I'm sorry" Her lip was trembling as she looked at the Turtles and Splinter.

"Ser, it's okay" I pulled her close in a hug.

"I think we should tell her their story" April suggested from behind me, and I let go of Serah, looking at her. I nodded, then turned back to Serah.

"Wait here for just one second, okay?"

With that I tapped April's arm so she would follow me over to the turtles and Splinter.

"So, what's the plan?" Leo came in close, as well as the others.

"Tell her about you guys. Don't say anything about the Yeerks, at least not just yet. I don't..."I looked over at her, and Rachel was there, from what I could hear giving her a talking to about leaving me alone "I don't think she could handle it just yet"

"She already seems to be unsure about us" Donnie said.

"I know, but I think, at least we can explain where you came from"

"I will explain to her, as I explained to April" Splinter finally spoke up, and April nodded to him.

"And I'll help"

I smiled at her "Thank you"

With that, I went to go save Serah from Rachel.

"Hey, what-" Rachel tried to protest, but April was suddenly there, taking Serah's hands in her own, smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go talk" She said, and her soothing voice seemed to calm Serah enough so that she followed her without much resistance.

"O-Okay" Was all she said, and there was a poke in my sore side.

"Hey!" I looked at Rachel, finding she was almost smiling at me.

"Let's get you sorted. I think we still have some of Rtaia's medicines and that down here"

"But-"

"I think April's got this"

I looked over, seeing she had gotten Serah to sit in front of her, with Splinter and the turtles not far away. She still seemed scared, but not as much as when we came in here.

"All right then, but-" I pointed at her as she tried to lead me away "No poking!"

"Can't promise anything" She grinned at me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We ended up in Raphael's room, and I had to completely take my dress off, sitting there awkwardly on his bed in nothing but my bra and underwear, picking up some strange smells in this room.

"I really hope that's not old pizza or anything" I mumbled as Rachel took some of the pasty salve that Rtaia had made not long ago, applying it gently on my side.

"I... I really don't know" Rachel seemed flushed, the smell of the salve overpowering what I guessed was anchovies and cheese or something. I felt the sting as the salve started to soak into my skin, letting out a strangled sound.

"It's already starting to bruise" She said, looking down at my side. I tried to turn myself to look as well, seeing a dark purple mark there.

"That's me" I grunted "Bruise easily"

Rachel snorted "You can take on an army...sorry, two armies... of aliens and kick butt, and yet.. you still bruise this easily?"

"Yeah I know, weird huh" I smiled a little, watching as she put the salve away, wiping her hands. I noticed she went into another grey box, pulling out a few other bits and pieces.

"Rtaia left alot of stuff here, didn't she?" I wondered "I didn't even know she left anything"

"Well, Raph held onto most of it" She smiled suddenly "For emergencies"

"After training ouchies?" I supplied, smiling at her. Raph was always pushing himself too hard, it was understandable he needed something to help ease the bruises and that he sustained while training.

"Something like that" She sighed, finally pulling out what looked like one of those large white squares used to cover wounds. She turned to me, looking me up and down.

"What?"

She stood up, now grinning. I felt a little exposed suddenly.

"Look at you! I would kill for a body like yours!"

I blinked at her.

"Uh, Rach?"

"What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No, stand up"

I stared at her, and when she insisted I reluctantly stood up, eyeing my dress near me and-

"Turn around"

I didn't budge.

"Oh come on, you should trust me by now!" She rolled her eyes, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trust you with what exactly?"

She finally moved me away from the bed, grabbing an arm and wobbling it around.

"These arms are well defined, you have a great set of-"

"Do not!" I protested, but she ignored me, continuing to turn me this way and that.

"Nice waist, good hips, fantastic legs... what I wouldn't give to have such a great body!"

"Uh, Rach?" I said again, and she looked up at me, humming as she did so.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're tall and beautiful! Why are you suddenly wanting my... weird...body?"

I folded my arms in front of me, watching as she smirked.

"Oh my dear Jade, you know how much I hate-"

She stopped when the door opened a crack, and Donnie's face popped in.

"Hey, I just-" He stopped when I saw me, and I tried to feebly cover myself up a little, reminding myself that he had seen me like this once before...when I'd been captured...

He slowly came in, shutting the door behind him, his gaze now fixated on my side.

"How's it going out there?" Rachel asked obviously ignoring my discomfort. I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard her, or just decided to ignore her. I felt like a deer in headlights as he crept further into the room.

"I...I...It's fine" I tried to tell him as he came up to me, pulling his binoculars down to examine the wound.

I was feeling very body shy by this point, and just wanted to go hide under a blanket or something.

"Rtaia's salve does seem to be helping, but still..." He frowned at me, and I slowly slunk back behind Rachel.

"Why are you hiding?" Rachel asked, trying to pull me in front of her but I refused.

"Donnie is in here, staring?" I supplied under my breath as she finally pushed me hard, shoving me at him. I almost fell face first, but he caught me before I did.

I looked up at him, face starting to burn. He smiled at me a little.

"Come on, not like he hasn't seen you like this before. We all kinda..." She stopped, like she was reliving a bad moment. I flushed more.

"Not the point" I glared at her, slipping out of his grasp and going to grab-

"What are you doing?"

"Putting clothes on?"

"Uh, no, we need to put this on" She grabbed the large white square thing, a medical pad or whatever it was called.

"I uh...I just wanted to..." Donnie finally spoke up, and we turned to him. He looked very shy all of a sudden.

"Serah asked for you" He finally said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, tell her I'll be out in a minute" I said, forcing a smile as I held my dress in front of me. I saw him look at my thigh, then back at my face, nodding and moving to leave.

I knew he was looking at the scar on my leg. The one left by the dagger. It was an ugly scar, one that would never go away. That dagger had been left in my leg for days, so the wound had been infected. Even though it had healed now, the scar itself would always be a reminder of the time in that lab.

I knew he still felt horrible about not being there, and not saving me sooner from that lab, and I don't think he'd ever not blame himself in some way. But no one could have-

"Jade?" Rachel brought me back to reality, and I looked at her.

"Uh, yeah"

She frowned, knowing what I was thinking, slowly moving me back over to the bed and sitting me down, my dress still in my hands.

"Let's dress this wound yeah?"

I sighed "Yeah"

She dressed the wound, and I was finally able put my clothes on again, the two of us heading out to the main room.

From the sounds of it, Splinter and April had almost finished telling their story. Serah turned to me as Rachel and I sat down near her.

"So... how did you two find out about these... about the turtles?" She asked, her eyes now full of amazement and wonder.

I smiled at her, then looked over at Donnie "They saved me. In more ways than one"

Donnie smiled back a little, and I could see something flash in his eyes. Pain? Regret? I wasn't sure.

"Well that doesn't tell me anything" She was suddenly in front of me, staring me down. I moved back a little.

"Not much more to tell. Gangs and thugs attacked, big ninja turtles saved" Rachel piped up.

"And she just told you?" Serah glared at her. Those two were not getting along well.

"No, I just happened to find out"

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Girls! Seriously?" I pushed them apart.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something I'm missing?"

"Don't push it!" Rachel growled, and thankfully Raph was there to help, pulling Rachel away and next to him. She let him move her, a little reluctantly.

Serah sighed, sitting back down on the floor beside me.

"So... now what? Am I a prisoner here?"

Rachel huffed, and April shook her head.

"No, but it's important that you keep this to yourself. If anyone else knew..." She trailed off, and Serah laughed.

"I don' t think anyone would really believe me anyway" She turned to me "Now I know why your boyfriend never wanted to come anywhere"

She pointed to Donnie "He's not your typical guy"

"No, hes better than a typical guy" I replied a little sharply.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" She defended, smiling apologetically at me. I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly she did something I don't think any of us expected.

She stood up, went over to Donnie, and held her hand, making Donnie jump a little.

"Hi, I'm Serah" She said cheerfully "Nice to meet you Jade's boyfriend!"

"Uh, hi..." He took her hand cautiously, and she shook his hand.

"Nice to know Jade isn't making you up and you're actually real, and I wasn't crazy"

I just stared at her, shocked.

"Uh, thanks?" He said, and she let go of his hand, then turning to me.

"Uh oh"

I yelped as she crash tackled me then, everyone letting out sounds of shock around me.

"So he _is_ a hottie nerd!I _love_ it!"

I didn't know what was more mind boggling to me. The fact she was suddenly taking this so well, or the fact she had just called Donnie a "hottie nerd" again, after hearing the truth and seeing what he really was.

Yep, my life was just too strange sometimes...

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Sorry this chapter is so long, another one where I wanted to pack it full of fun times!**

 **And its not over yet! There will be some interesting twists to come, count on it!**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	10. The Real Kristiana

**Chapter 10  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I looked outside the classroom window, where another flash of light streaked across the sky. Seconds later the thunder crashed, making me jump a little in my seat. I heard murmurs of the other students in the class, and the teacher assuring them, everyone soon settling again.

I frowned, trying to turn my attention back to my work, but another crash near us had me jumping a little again.

Of all the things I didn't like most in the world (besides the obvious) was storms. And this one just happened to roll in near the end of the day, making everything outside dark and dreary. And it had put me a little on edge.

It was the next Tuesday, and Serah was taking all the information we'd thrown at her pretty well. Almost too well, I thought, but then again, it probably helped her knowing she wasn't crazy, and what she had seen was real.

She also understood why I'd lied to her that first night. She thought it was sweet that I would go to such lengths to protect Donnie and his brothers, but also scolded me a little, which I think I deserved. I know it wasn't nice to feel like you were going crazy. I honestly felt like that the first time I'd opened my eyes to see Ithiell above me that first day...

I was also surprised how quickly she had taken to the turtles. She had a billion questions, most of all for Donnie. Raph had tried to avoid her as much as possible, thankfully him and Rachel took off to wherever they went together, so she had focused more my poor boyfriend.

I was almost surprised when I heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the day, and all the other students in my class started to file out as our teacher tried to give us homework, but no one else seemed to be listening. I heard him sigh as I packed my books up, hearing another thunderous crash and cringing as I left the room.

I looked around, ducking into the girls bathrooms and making sure no one else was around, putting my books on the sink and pulling out a small earpiece from my pocket. I put it in my ear, tapping it and feeling the mouth piece extend down and resting at the side of my cheek, smiling a little as I moved my watch phone up.

My real phone was toast, so Donnie was going to try and fix it for me. Meanwhile, he'd made this earpiece that connected to my watch phone so I could call people. Well, mainly him.

I tapped my watch, seeing the screen go fuzzy for a moment, before a familiar face appeared.

"Hello beautiful" He said, and I couldn't help but blush a little "Is everything all right?"

I nodded "Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I might be a little late"

I heard another crash, making me cringe.

"Yeah, we can hear that down here too" He said, frowning at me.

"Yeah, I might just wait til it passes to come to you, is that all right?"

I saw him smile then "Take your time, we'll be here"

"Thanks hun" I now saw him look a little shy "I'll see you soon, love you"

"Love you too" The screen went blank, and I moved my arm down, the other hand coming up to tap the little earpiece, feeling the little mouth piece on it retract and taking it out of my ear.

I shoved it in my pocked as two girls came into the bathrooms, giggling and saying something about boys, giving me dirty looks as I ducked around and past them and out the door.

I went to my locker, opening it and throwing my books in and moving things around so I could grab what I needed as well as straighten up the mess inside.

"Hey girly" I shut my locker, seeing none other than Serah there, a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I leaned on the locker, watching people go by.

"You going to see your boooooooyfrieend later?" She cooed, and I shook my head, sighing.

"Ser, I-"

"Well?"

"Yes, but-"

She giggled, hugging me again.

Another crash made me jump, and she pulled away, frowning a little.

"I might wait for the storm to pass before going anywhere" I finally said, seeing another flash of light from outside.

"Oh my dear, what are you going to do in this horrible school until then?" She waved her hand around.

"Uh, avoid the storm"

"Hey, there you two are!"

We both looked around to see Kristiana come up to us, a big smile across her face.

"Hey gorgeous!" She gave her a big hug, which Kristiana only half returned.

"I'm glad I caught you girls" She looked from me to Serah "I really want to apologise"

"For what?" I asked, leaning back on the locker, slipping my bag to the floor.

"For that blunder of a party I asked you to come to on Friday, what a horrible waste" She sighed, running a hand through her loose hair.

"Oh, that? Wasn't even your party, don't worry about it" Serah dismissed her, but Kristiana put a hand on my arm.

"I really want to make it up to you girls, and maybe Rachel too" She looked almost sad.

"You don't have to do that, I mean... it happens. It was Matt's friends party, wasn't it?" I tried to put on my most reassuring smile. She shook her head.

"No, that was horrible. And I heard what Devin did to you-" She stopped, looking over at Serah.

"Yeah, and the next time I see that prick he's gonna get a boot in the dangly bits" Serah growled a little.

"Girls you-"

Kristiana shook her head "No, I want to make it up to you. Please let me"

I sighed, finally giving in "All right, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since this storm isn't going away soon" She said as another thunderous crash was heard, and I jumped a little "I wanted to invite you to a... well kind of a club meeting I go to every now and then"

"Club?" Serah perked up a little.

"Well, not really a club. But a place to go meet up, play some games, talk to other people our age. There's a meeting about to start now actually"

"Any cute boys?" Serah asked.

"Plenty" Kristiana giggled "And it's a place when you can come talk to people about your problems. You become a member, and then you get to support others. It's pretty cool"

Maybe it was the storm, or the fact so much had happened in the last couple of weeks, but I didn't pick up on the obvious warning signs. I should have known...

"Yeah, why not? Something to do before I go see... someone" I stopped myself, hearing Serah giggle.

"You mean Dooonnnie?" She asked as we all started to walk, linking her arm through mine.

"Donnie? Who's Donnie?" Kristiana asked, moving her bag up a little and straightening her skirt.

"Only her boooyyyfriend" Serah cooed, and I rolled my eyes, also hoping she didn't say too much. I knew it would get really bad, really fast if she did.

"Oh? So did Jade let you meet him finally?"

Serah nodded "Oh yes she did, caught them out on Friday night having a smooch actually"

"Is that where you went on Friday?" Kristiana turned to me, and I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. He uh... was worried-"

"It was so cute! I know now why she keeps him a secret!"

"Why's that?" Kristiana laughed.

"So girls like me don't try and steal him!" She giggled, yanking my arm a little.

"My arm is attached you know" I muttered, not liking this conversation at all.

"So he's cute huh?"

"Oh yeah, he's tall, and wears glasses..."

I shot Serah a warning look, hoping she knew when to stop. I couldn't go through all that again with Kristiana...

"Oh really. Better than Matt?"

"Oh, much much better. He's such a hottie!"

I don't know why, but I felt a little jealous, as well as protective of Donnie then. I had this horrible feeling Serah would try and hit on Donnie...

"Hey, he's my hottie" I said a little too harshly, catching an almost hurt look from Serah.

"Jade, hunny, I didn't-"

"Here we are!" Kristiana announced, and we turned to see one of the larger classrooms had been turned into almost a recreational area. Chairs were against the walls, and there were drinks and bowls of what looked like chips and lollies on some of the tables stuck in the middle of the room. Lots of people were already there, sitting or eating or just standing around having a chat. I saw two girls at the chalk board, drawing something with the coloured chalks they had.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kristiana grinned "I became a member recently, it's fantastic!"

But her words went out the door when I saw the large banner draped loosely over one of the windows. My feet froze, and my heart stopped.

 _The Sharing._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

I didn't have any choice but to go in, my every instinct telling me to run at the first opportunity.

I fought to keep a smile on my face as Kristiana introduced us to some of the other 'members', my mind trying to plan ways to escape, to save my family, to keep Donnie safe...

Kristiana. I would have never picked, in a million years, that she was... one of them.

I felt guilt well up in my stomach, wondering if I had been a better friend, could I have helped her? Stopped her from joining the sharing, stopped her from... from...

"Jade, what's wrong?"

My whole body jolted, and I straightened up, looking up at Kristiana.

"Oh, what?"

"The look on your face... is something wrong?"

"Oh, just..." I cringed as another roll of thunder, thankfully further away this time "The storm"

Perfectly timed.

"Oh, well" She took my shoulders, looking into my eyes. Inside I felt sick, knowing it wasn't actually her staring back at me...

"If you ever need to talk about anything, you can always come here, I mean, I'm a member so I've been trained to help others"

"Oh no, I uh... it's all right" I fumbled for the words, both wanting to run, as well as grab Kristiana and yank that ugly little Yeerk out of her head "I just uh... just the storm, I'm good"

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here" She smiled sweetly, patting my back a little, before going over to where Serah was talking to a very tall and lanky boy with dark features.

I looked outside, then towards the door. There was an older guy there, his arms folded near the door, talking to two younger girls. He almost looked like Tom...

Part of me wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't leave Serah here. It was just too risky, especially after telling her about the turtles. If she was taken by the Yeerks now...

I shook my head at the thought, trying calm the panic and the butterflies in my stomach.

The Sharing was a voluntary thing. You had to want to become a member, for them to take you. And from what I'd seen in the past, they didn't take people without them accepting. And it took a while for them to take people...

My reasoning didn't work.

I needed to get out of here, and now.

I went over to Serah, now just talking to Kristiana.

"Hey uh, want to get out of here while the storm is further away?" I asked her, taking her arm and trying to force a smile for Kristiana.

"But I'm having fun here" She grinned happily at me "Tony just offered to get me a drink, did you see him?"

"Oh hes great fun!" Kristiana chimed in, looking over at what I guessed was Tony at the table "Hey Tony, one more drink yeah?"

He gave her a thumbs up, and she turned back to me.

"Well, I just don't want the storm to come back and be like, stuck here all night"

"Oh don't worry, this meeting will be finished soon enough" Kristiana insisted, and I could feel my panic rising.

Something was very, very wrong.

I looked around, seeing a guy I knew from my photography class, Jerermy I think his name was, slouched on one of the chairs. It looked like he'd fallen asleep. One of the other boys was trying to shake him awake, and I heard someone else laugh.

"Jer needs to stop studying so hard" Serah muttered, shaking her head.

"Maybe just open a window" Marie, a girl I knew from one of my classes, suggested.

"Good idea" Kristiana moved away from us, going to open a window not far from where Jeremy was passed out.

At that moment Tony came back, handing Serah and I the drinks.

"What's this?"

"Just coke. Don't want you falling asleep like him" He jabbed his thumb over at the unconscious Jeremy.

"Who could fall asleep with mister tall dark and handsome in front of them?" Serah flirted, and soon they were both flirting back and forth, touching and little looks and smiles. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, going to take a sip of my drink as I moved away.

I knew I had to-

"Whoa!" I turned to see one of the boys catch Marie, who looked to have passed out.

"What in the world is going on?" Someone else muttered, as I heard a thud near me.

I looked over to see another guy had fallen, looking around and realising everyone seemed to be fighting some invisible battle I couldn't see.

It hit me then, and I looked down at my drink.

Drugged! We'd all been drugged!

I dropped my drink, heading straight to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy standing there said, his dark eyes glaring at me.

"Uh... bathroom!" I said, going to go around him, but he pushed me back, shutting the door.

"Hold it!"

"Hey man, what the hell?" Another guy, Warren I think, stepped up beside me "Can't you see something aint right? We gotta get out of here!"

He pushed the red haired guy at the door, and I had to duck as the older guy swung a punch, connecting with Warren's face, knocking him down.

I started to feel lightheaded, looking around and seeing other people dropping.

"Everything will be clear soon" Came Kristiana's voice, as I saw Serah start to sway.

Dammit! They had planned this from the start!

I felt the room start to spin, trying to keep on my feet as I saw Tony catch Serah as she fell.

Gotta get out of here...

The door was a no go, and I looked over at...

I only had one chance. If they caught me...it was over.

I didn't want to leave Serah, but there was no way I could take her with me now...

I was the bigger risk. They caught me... they would know everything. The locations... the people... not even Erik would be safe...

I fought to move my feet, forcing myself to run at the window, barely avoiding Kristiana as she made a grab at me.

Unfortunately I missed the window, crashing hard into the glass beside it, feeling myself falling from the third floor.

I hit the ground hard, pain shooting up my side and going all through my body. I looked around, seeing I'd landed on the grass, painfully looking around and seeing a stretch of bushes. Rain was starting to fall heavily again, and the sky grumbled. In seconds I was soaked.

With blurry eyes, I managed to crawl towards that, feeling like I'd broken my arm, pain shooting through it each time I tried to move. I heard shouts from above me, knowing I had to be quick.

I finally reached them, managing to nestle myself in between some of them, my head spinning, the only thing keeping even mildly awake was the intense pain now going through my body.

Whatever they'd drugged us with, it was powerful.

"Where'd she go?!" Came the shout.

"We can't loose her! Find her now!" Another shout, and I pulled myself further into the bushes, feeling the branches scrape at my skin. There was no way I'd be able to fend off any kind of attack. I couldn't even focus enough to shift!

I needed help...

With alot of effort, I moved my arm up, the other arm groaning in protest as I grabbed my watch phone, tapping it three times, seeing two little sections open up. I grabbed them, twisting them around and squeezing them tight, until they locked back into place. I could see the watch was now flashing a bright blue. Emergency beacon. Something Donnie had insisted on putting into the device, and I was glad he did.

I fought to keep myself conscious, knowing they were nearby and hoping they wouldn't look here. If they did, there was nothing I could do to stop them.

I just hoped the turtles would be able to get here before they found me...

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Will she be saved? Will she be Yeerked?_**

 ** _What will happen?!_**

 ** _Feel free to leave your thoughts, and maybe even vote! :D_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	11. Close Calls and Dangerous Decisions

**Chapter 11  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

"Come on Jade, wake up!" A slap to my face brought me somewhat back to consciousness. I tried to open my eyes, to focus, my mind picking up what I thought was Serah above me. Then my eyes closed again, my ears picking up sounds of a fight.

"Serah?"

I groaned a little, trying to move, the pain in my shoulder bringing me somewhat back to the present.

"That's it, come on you can do it!" I managed to open my eyes again, the features of the person above me starting to come into focus.

It was April.

"Jade, come on, we gotta move" She grabbed my good arm, putting it over her shoulders, then helped me onto my feet. I let out a strangled scream from the pain that shot down my whole left side, finally seeing what was happening.

The turtles were fighting human controllers...and alot of them. I couldn't count the number, but we were pretty much surrounded. From what I could see, we were in the same place that I'd fallen. I noticed a grizzly body slamming into two human controllers at once near us.

How long had I been out? Where were the others?

"But, Serah... they got Serah!"

"Over here" She seemed to be ignoring my protests.

I winced as she tugged me along, and we almost collapsed behind a brick wall, April letting out a shriek as something shot above our heads.

"I have to help them"

"Jade, you're hurt!" She peeked out over the wall, ducking back down as something else shot at us.

"I can't let them be killed" I looked at her, trying to shift my body weight, the pain nearly unbearable.

"ENOUGH!" Came the yell, and suddenly everything just stopped.

April and I both took a chance to peek out from behind the wall, surprised to see Kristiana there, in front of the human controllers. The turtles had stopped as well, all still braced for an attack. Rachel was hovering over a human controller, who had his gun pointed up at her.

"Jade, I know you're there!" She yelled, looking around. I ducked down behind the wall, pulling April down with me, more pain shooting through my side.

Silence. No one said anything. And from what I could hear, no one moved.

"If you give up, I'll let Serah go, and your other friends here won't be hurt either!"

Lies. I knew it was lies. But part of me wondered-

Something shot above our heads, making us look up. I caught a glance of off white metal above us.

I managed to prop myself up again to look over the wall, seeing Ithiell's fighter hovering over the battleground.

Instantly, Kristiana had a Dracon beam aimed upwards.

(How about you leave, and I let you go with your life, _Yeerk_!) Came the thought speak snarl.

"Andalite!" She yelled, firing. I saw the puny beam ricochet off what I thought was the shields. From what I could see, no damage was taken.

(My turn) I saw the fighters cannons fire up, then a shot streaked across the ground in front of her, making her leap back.

"Fire you idiots!" She yelled, seeing all the guns and Dracon beams leveled up at the fighter.

Suddenly everyone started moving again. Screams and yells, and from what I could see Ithiell was firing back down at the Controllers one by one, taking them out as the others on the ground attacked with all they had.

I looked back over at Kristiana, who I noticed was running-

"Lookout!" April yanked me down, and I screamed in both fear and pain as a Dracon beam shot went over our heads.

"Thanks April" I took a deep breath, and she nodded.

Then, to both our surprise, it all seemed to stop.

"Stay there" April told me, peeking out from the wall again.

I heard what I though was the fighter start to land. April sighed.

"It's over"

"Jade" Mikey was suddenly there, hefting me up into his arms, with me yelping in agony as he moved me.

I saw Ithiell's fighter land as Mikey moved towards it, April following. As soon as it touched the ground, the hatch was already opening. Ithiell stepped out, shifting himself back, and Rtaia was soon following him down the hatch. I noticed everyone else had converged around them, and we came up to Ithiell, who looked concerned.

"Ithiell"

He looked over at me, and I noticed Donnie was now there, binoculars down and checking me over. Rtaia was close as well.

"They...they got Serah! We have to-"

"From what we saw, they were putting people in a large van. They were all... unconscious" April spoke up from behind me somewhere, and Donnie finally brought his binoculars up, his green eyes worried.

"Dislocated shoulder, bruised and possibly broken ribs and hip"

"I do not have my equipment with me" Rtaia said, now looking me over a little.

"But...how'd you-"

"That distress beacon was for all of us, not just the turtles" Ithiell explained, and Leo and him shared a look.

"So... the Animorphs..."

"I got in contact with Jake, he's on his way"

"We can't stay here long, more could be coming" Leo looked tense.

"What about Serah?" I protested.

"There is nothing we can do right now. We need to regroup..." Ithiell trailed off, looking at me.

"Jade, they know who you are now..."

Ithiell's words slowly sunk in, and a horrible realisation dawned on me.

"Ithiell, they'll go after my family!"

He nodded "All right, plan of action; I'll go get them. You guys take her somewhere safe. We'll try and get Serah later"

"Got it" Leo nodded, and Ithiell turned to Rachel.

"We're going to need your help"

(Anything you need)

"I'll come with you guys" April said to Ithiell.

"Good idea"

"You may need to reset her shoulder" Rtaia looked at Donnie, who frowned, but nodded at her.

"All right, let's go"

With that, everyone split off, Mikey running with me in his arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We managed to find what looked one of those small furniture moving trucks, Leo and Raph piling in the front, and Mikey and Donnie jumping in the back with me.

"Do either of them know how to drive?" I asked Donnie as he shut the back doors of the truck, hearing the engine come to life. Mikey gently put me down near one of the walls. It was oddly dark.

"Sort of" Donnie looked sheepishly at me as he came and knelt beside me. Mikey was on the other side of me, and we all went for a small tumble as the truck turned, bouncing onto what I guess was the road.

I used my good arm to prop myself up a little, realizing my hand was resting on Mikey's thigh.

"Oh Jade, I didn't know you wanted me that way" He cooed, and I tried my best to move away from him, groaning a little.

"Jade" I turned to look at Donnie in the dim light, seeing concern on his face as he shifted his glasses up.

"I need to relocate your shoulder, and it's going to hurt"

Another bounce on the road made me wince in pain, but I nodded at him, biting my lip a little.

He turned me a little, moving his hands up to my shoulder.

"We might need the shirt"

"Do it, I trust you Donnie" And, as an afterthought "Mikey, no smart comments!"

"Oookay" He said, and Donnie lifted my shirt off my injured shoulder, frowning a little as I let out a small shriek of pain. With my permission, he pulled the strap of my bra down, his hands going back to my shoulder, placing them in certain spots.

"Mikey" He said, and I felt Mikey beside me, offering a hand to my uninjured side. I took it, holding on as tightly as I could, knowing this was going to hurt.

"All right, on three. One-"

He jerked on the first count, and the pain shot through my body was worse than when I'd fallen out of the window. I let out a blood curling scream of pain, feeling Mikey loosen his grip a little.

Then the pain dulled a little, tears springing to my eyes as I looked up at Donnie. He looked apologetic, as well as upset.

"You okay?" Mikey asked, squeezing my hand a little. I managed to nod, letting out a strange sound as I returned the pressure. I felt Donnie's hands start to massage my shoulder a little, and the pain eased some more.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said, sounding really upset. Another bump, and I grunted a little. The pain in my side was still there, but thankfully my shoulder was back in place.

"Don't be. You did me a favour" I tried to smile up at him, letting go of Mikey's hand so I could put my clothes back on. Donnie helped, and Mikey surprisingly stayed quiet.

We all fell quiet, with me leaning on Donnie a little, feeling the occasional bump as Leo or Raph drove. The gravity of the situation hit me then.

I could never go home again. I couldn't go to school, couldn't go out in public again...

I was a wanted person now. In the space of what I guessed was an hour or two, my whole world had come apart.

Just what I was trying to avoid with Serah...

Serah, she'd been caught...

I felt horrible guilt well up in me as I thought of her.

I'd let my friend get taken by the Yeerks...

"Jade?" Donnie spoke, and I looked up at him. His arm went around me, and that was when I realised I was physically shaking.

"It's all over Donnie" I muttered "And now I got Serah-"

"Dudette, that sooo wasn't your fault" Mikey was there now, the look of concern on his face strange to see.

"I left her there. I made a decision..." I trailed off.

"You did what you thought was best at the time. And you did it to save the rest of your friends"

"But what about you guys?" I knew they were in real danger now. Even if they moved again, the Yeerks would be relentless in looking for them. Especially since Serah knew I was...

The truck came to an abrupt hault, causing all three of us to tip forward, ending up in an awkward pile.

As we righted ourselves, the back doors opened. Leo and Raph stood there, both looking concerned.

"We're almost home" Leo said, offering me a hand and helping me out of the truck. We all piled out, and I looked up at the four turtles.

"Guys, I need to ask a big favour"

They all looked at me.

"What is it Jade?"

"I... need your help getting Serah back"

They all looked at each other, worried.

"I... just need to know where that van is going. After that you guys can-"

"Jade"

I looked up at Donnie.

"If we're in, we're in all the way" Raph spoke up, and he shared a look with Leo.

"Agreed"

"I can't possibly let you go alone with those injuries. It is my duty as your boyfriend to protect you and keep you from harm" Donnie said with the most serious face he could muster. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Mikey?"

"Dudes, can't let you have all the fun. I'm in"

Raph smiled, looking down at me. I saw Leo and Donnie nod at each other, and Mikey almost looked excited.

"Thanks guys"

"Don't thank us yet" Raph patted my back a little, all of us starting to move.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **What'd you guys think?**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	12. Doppelganger Donnie

**Chapter 12  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We made a quick trip to the lair, so Donnie could get a few things to work with. He had a strange old laptop, and some other gadgets with him now, as we all sat on the edge or in the back of the truck. Splinter had insisted he come with us, even knowing the risks.

And I couldn't exactly tell him no.

"Okay, I think I found them" Donnie finally spoke up, and I walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Where are they?"

"About thirty miles west of here. Looks like they're travelling pretty fast-"

"Then we have to intercept them" Raph was now behind me, and I kept forgetting how tall he actually was.

"Think we can make it in time?" Leo asked from beside Donnie.

"Well, there is-"

"We must leave immediately then" Splinter was now beside me, seemingly appearing from no where.

Had to admit, he was a very sneaky rodent.

"Splinter's right. We should be able to reach them before they get to their destination"

"Which means we'll need a lead foot to drive" Raph went to move around me, but I stopped him, grabbing his wrist. He looked down at me, a little confused.

"I got this"

With that, I moved between Donnie and Leo, letting them help me down, the others starting to move as well.

"Donnie, I need you in front with me, everyone else can ride in the back" I turned to them, each one of them nodding.

"I think we'll make some windows" Raph grunted, punching the side of the truck and making Mikey jump.

"Whoa, warn me before you do that"

"Put one up the front too, so we can talk then will ya" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as Donnie followed me up the front. I heard another thump as the boys jumped in the back, and I reached for the drivers side door-

"Ah!" I yanked my arm back, the pain shooting up my side and a burning going through my shoulder. Donnie was instantly at my side, hand gently on my arm.

"Should I drive?"

I shook my head, looking up at him "No, I need you to guide me, but..."

I bit my lip, and he looked worried, putting his laptop in through the open window.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"Donnie, I'm gonna do something, and I don't want you to get mad at me"

"Why would I get mad?"

I closed my eyes, focusing and beginning my shift. I felt my nose melt, then disappear into my face, the nose holes melding into my changing skin, which was becoming a pale green as the texture of my skin changed.

I grew, sprouting up almost too fast, feeling my arms build up muscles, like I'd taken steroids, my legs doing the same thing.

"Whoa..." I could tell Donnie was amazed, but I wasn't done yet.

I felt my back stretch and change, becoming hard and start to slightly separate from the rest of me, my chest start to flatten the separate in a similar way.

Finally, I felt my fingers and toes meld together, thickening and lengthening all at the same time.

Finally, I opened my eyes to see Donnie staring at me.

I looked down, opening and closing my hand, then looking back up at Donnie.

"Is that what I look like?" He went to move towards me, to touch my face, but then seemed to decide against it.

"Pretty much, just without all the gear" I told him, sounding exactly like him.

I was now, for the most part, Donnie's doppelganger. I had memorized everything about him. Although, I never expected to use it-

"What's the hold-oh?" Leo came around the side, looking a little confused.

"Jade is me" Donnie said, then shook his head almost in disbelief.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked him, shifting my now much larger weight. It was strange to now be eye level with him...

He shook his head "Just shows you've been paying attention"

"Okay, twin Donnie's? We need to go before it's too late, yes?" Leo got our attention, and we both turned to him, then to each other and nodded.

I grabbed for the drivers side door, feeling like I could very nearly rip it off it's hinges. I pulled it open, seeing Donnie was already getting in on the other side, moving the laptop so I could sit down.

"This feels so weird" I muttered, getting myself adjusted and turning the key, the engine coming to life. I looked over at Donnie, who was already back on his laptop, shifting the car into gear and slamming my large foot onto the gas, feeling it jolt forward. I quickly spun the steering wheel, being careful not to rip it off with my new strength, and back onto the road.

"Keep going straight about five miles, then you'll need to turn left" He said, his eyes barely moving from the laptop as I pushed the gas for all it was worth, feeling it bumping around on the road as we flew forward.

"Hang on guys!" I yelled, then seeing Raph's head half come through the new hole he'd made out of the corner of my eye, looking from me to Donnie.

"Too weird.." He muttered, disappearing back through the hole.

"You're telling me" Donnie muttered as I dove through the traffic we were now getting swerving left then right.

"Turn here!" He pointed suddenly, and I barely missed the turnoff, blaring through the lights as I did. Thankfully the rain was still heavy, so anyone who saw us would have probably just seen green blurs.

I heard a few heavy thuds in the back, and an "Ow" from what I thought was Mikey.

"Sorry guys!" I slammed my foot on the pedal, and we lurched forward again. Soon, we were on a freeway with traffic.

Which was, unfortunately, getting heavier the further we went along.

"Okay, we gotta stay on this road for about seven miles, before there's a turnoff"

"All right, just tell me when...before we hit it"

"But I did..."

"I need a little more warning dear"

"All right, all right, my wish is your command"

"Would you two stop! You're freakin me out" Raph's voice again, and I sighed, shaking my head a little.

(Would this be better) I thought spoke to him, dodging a large caravan, hearing someone yelling.

"Uh...no"

"Then shush and let me drive!"

"Ah, Jade!"

"I see it Donnie!"

"Ah!" He yelped again as we barely skimmed past a larger truck, their horn blaring.

If I thought of it, I would have yelled something obscene, but there was no time, the tires skidding a little before they caught the road again, and I was able to dive around another lot of cars.

"Whoaaaa!" Everyone in the back cried out as the truck almost slipped sideways, and I did everything I could to right it before we almost hit a large trailer and a car, straightening us up and flying around them. Even Donnie was bracing.

"Sorry guys! Slippery!" I yelled, my eyes locked on the road, flying through traffic and pretending I was a professional racer.

"Okay, next one coming up!"

"Got it!" I spun the wheel, feeling us slightly clip a car as we moved across, horns now blaring and tires now skidding mercilessly.

We barely missed hitting the barrier, and I heard Donnie make a slight sound of disapproval.

"I'm a much better driver than this, honest!" I told him, knowing he now probably didn't believe me as we thumped over a curb.

"Left!"

"Are we catching up?" I asked him as I spun the wheel, and the truck followed, almost skidding again. I heard everyone in the back of the truck crying out again.

"We're still pretty far away, but-"

"Donnie, give me something. A shortcut...anything to get us there faster"

"On it" He had both his blue screen and laptop going, occasionally pointing which way to go.

I felt sorry for the guys in the back, but I knew they had agreed to this.

"There's a dirt road coming up, it-"

"No, dirt roads will be mud in this weather, and we can't afford to get bugged down. Find something else!"

"I'm trying!" His voice was getting high pitched, and I could tell he was stressed.

"I know you are" I wanted to assure him, but I knew I couldn't just yet. I had to keep avoiding traffic.

"Are you having fun arguing with yourself Donnie?" Leo poked his head through the hole now.

"Yeah, totally" Donnie was still annoyed. I couldn't blame him. I was asking him to do a next to impossible task.

"Just take it easy on those turns...other Donnie"

"Can't promise anything" I replied as Donnie pointed, and we lurched left. Leo's face slipped back out of sight.

"Bam!" He suddenly yelled, hitting his computer, then laughing triumphantly.

"Donnie?" I asked, wanting to turn and look at him, but barely avoiding another car.

"We're in luck! They're now on a path that's getting closer to us...and I found a way to cut through!"

"Closer? What? How?!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I...I don-TURN TURN TURN!" He yelled, pointing frantically and I spun the wheel, almost tipping us, but managing to land safely, almost running headfirst into another small truck like ours. I just happened to glance in the window as we went by, seeing the two men in the car gaping at us.

"Thought we agreed you'd give me more warning!"

"Sorry!"

"This is insane!" Mikey's head now popped into the hole.

"What is?" I asked him, seeing him turn to look at me.

"Fighting Donnie's"

I saw Donnie shove his brothers head back through without looking, hearing Mikey yelp.

"So how are we getting closer?" I finally asked, my foot to the floor now.

"I'm not sure. Looks like they made a wrong turn? Either way, we are now on an almost intercept course!"

"Thanks Donnie" I went to reach for his hand, realising how weird it must be for him, pulling back.

I was surprised when he actually took my...well, his...hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Donnie's holding hands with himself!" I saw the orange beside me, letting go of Donnie and shoving Mikey's face back through the hole.

I heard Donnie laugh a little. Then the snort...

"Whyyyyyy?" Came the whine, then "Shut up Mikey" From both Raph and Leo.

"Almost there! Are you ready?" Donnie suddenly turned serious, and I took that moment to look over at him.

"Let's do this"

We fell silent, looking out the window and waiting for the next command or turn.

"There!" We saw a large blue van shoot by at an intersection, and I spun the wheel, almost tipping us once more.

"Goddamn it!" We slammed back down, me keeping my foot on the accelerator.

I felt like it was getting further away as the truck finally responded, then seeing something swoop over our heads.

"It's Ithiell!" I yelped, and Leo was back in the hole.

"What's going on?"

"Ithiell is chasing the van too! I thought he was..."

A sense of fear ripped through me then. Was it too late to save my family?

I saw a streak of light shoot from the fighter, hitting the ground on the left side of the van, and the van itself swerved madly.

(Ithiell, we're here!) I called out to him, seeing the fighter now pull back almost above us.

A few tense seconds, then (I thought that might be. What the hell are you doing?!)

(Shouldn't I be asking you that!) I snapped back (Where the hell is my family?!)

(April and the Animorphs are getting them out, I thought...) A sigh, then (I thought I'd see if I could help)

"We're almost there" Donnie's voice broke through my fight with Ithiell, looking to see he was right. Slowly, very slowly, we were gaining ground.

That's when I saw the arm out the window...

"Lookout!" Donnie yelped, but I was already swerving left as the shot barely missed Donnie, instead incinerating the mirror.

"Too close!" Donnie yelped.

(Ithiell, cover fire!)

(On it!) Another streak of light, and the arm ducked inside.

"Okay, plan of attack?" Leo asked, looking at me.

"We gotta try and stop that van...and safely"

"All right, I'll try and get on the roof" He slipped back, then a screeching sound behind us, before a thump on the roof.

"I really hope that's just Leo" I muttered, looking over to see we were almost behind them, and I moved to get beside them, making sure my window was coming up on the side of the van. I didn't want to risk Donnie being hurt.

"Jade?"

He realised what I was doing.

"You know why, don't argue" I responded, hearing a thud above our heads, realising it was Leo that was now above us as we came up-

The van suddenly swerved, smacking into us and causing us to skid and slide away.

I heard a yelp, then a Katana was suddenly between me and Donnie as I fought to keep us on the road.

"Watch it Leo!" I warned, finally able to get the truck steady, seeing the van had been able to get a little in front of us.

"Sorry" Came his response, and the Katana vanished, with me flooring it again.

"Donnie, can any of your gadgets slow it down?" I asked finally, as we started to come up on the van again. It tried to hit us, but I swerved just in time, hearing Leo have to hold on. Thankfully, no sharp and pointy objects were shoved through the roof this time.

"Uh, no... I...

"I'll fix this!"

Another screeching of metal, and I saw out the drivers side mirror Raph had cut a bigger hole through the side of the truck. I saw him hanging out the side as I tried to pull up again, a shot from Ithiell distracting the driver.

"Now!" Leo, from above, and I saw something metal fly past, hitting the back tire and causing the car to fish tail. I saw it start to skid, and that moment I heard and saw Leo leap, almost slipping off the roof but managing to drive a Katana just a little through the roof, hanging on as it started to spin around.

"Dammit!" I slammed on the gas, flying forward and using the truck to stop the van from spinning wildly, hitting the drivers side door roughly, glass shattering everywhere. I looked over to see the driver of the van start to lift a gun at me.

"Donnie!" I snapped, letting go and feeling him grab the wheel as I reached across.

I snatched the gun out of his hands with incredible speed, hearing him yelp and try to hit me.

I barely felt a tap, getting angry and almost shoving him down on the seat, seeing his passenger bring their weapon up to take a shot.

I grabbed their wheel, spinning it madly, making the two vehicles hit again, and start to spin.

"Jade!" Donnie yelped.

"Don't let go Donnie, I got this!"

I hoped Leo had a good grip, cause if this didn't work, it was all up to him.

(Hold tight Leo!) I yelled as I slammed hard on the breaks, feeling the truck start to slide, trying to keep a good grip on their steering wheel as we started to tip to the side.

"Oh noooo!" I heard a massive thump, feeling Donnie start to slide, grabbing his arm and keeping him in the truck.

We suddenly thumped back down, both cars upright. I saw the driver and passenger of the van start to scramble to get up, to get-

"Hey there" Leo was suddenly pulling their passengers door open, grabbing the guy in the passengers seat and throwing out of the truck, then punching the driver out.

Leo and I both shared a relieved look, and I took a deep breath.

"Donnie" I turned to him, seeing he was pretty much almost on my lap. He smiled up at me, fixing his glasses.

"Everyone else okay?" I called, looking back through the hole and seeing Mikey and Raph were in a tangled mess, and Splinter was standing with his hands behind his back.

He was all class that guy.

"We're good" Raph grunted, untangling himself from his brother as Mikey made a strange groan, not moving.

I saw the rain start to come down harder now, barely hearing Ithiell's fighter start to land in the empty street.

"Donnie, go go" I turned, pushing him and feeling anxious as he finally sat up, moving and kicking the door open, with me following. I moved past him, heading towards the back of the van.

I almost broke the doors clean off, looking inside and seeing several people had been laid down on the ground, almost piled up like...

I had to remind myself that humans would be useless to Yeerks dead, going and checking the pulse of one. I let out a short sigh, realizing they were alive.

"Start moving them into the fighter, and I'll make sure they get somewhere safe" Ithiell was there, and he picked up a smaller girl, starting to carry her.

Soon, I found myself handing some of the people I went to school with to the turtles, watching as they carried them into the fighter, one by one.

It was when we got to the last two people that the horrible realization dawned on me.

Serah wasn't here.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Oh dear, where be Serah?_**

 ** _Who knows!_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	13. Guilt

**This chapter was written to a song called _Invisible_ by _Disciple_. I think suits the following the chapter :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I sat on Donnie's bed, with my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but tears just wouldn't come.

Everything was gone. Everything I'd worked for, everything I'd fought to protect...

It had all shattered. And now, I felt more lost than ever before.

I'd sought refuge in Donnie's room as soon as we had come back, shutting the door and hoping no one would follow. I was glad they hadn't.

I didn't want to hear "It's not your fault" or "You couldn't have stopped this" or anything else like that. I didn't want their pity, or their kind words. I didn't want to see their eyes full of sorrow...

From what I could pick up, my family had been saved and then taken up to the free Hork-Bajir colony. They needed to be held for three days, to make sure they weren't Yeerked. And I knew Toby would help take care of that.

I wanted to be with them, but part of me wondered... how could I face them after all this? After all I'd done?

I'd made so many mistakes, let people in when I shouldn't have. Let Serah get taken...

I felt like screaming, doing my best to hold it in and knowing it was no good now. I'd made the mistakes, now I had to pay the price.

Who else would be in danger? Who else would have to loose it all because of me?

Donnie, Leo...

I knew, they were now just waiting for it. Ithiell and Donnie were trying to plan strategies, other ways to protect and fortify this place. I could hear them talking outside the door, as well as all the others.

I was almost tempted to call Jake. At least I knew he would tell me the truth. Tell me how bad I'd messed up, how _stupid_ I was to have made such a rash decision about Serah, without telling himself or Ithiell first...

But then again, I didn't think I could stand his jealousy at the moment. He had never made it a secret that he didn't like Donnie, mostly for the reason he believed Donnie took me away from him...

If we ever had a one on one conversation, it would always come up somewhere. Even if it was just a small comment.

I wanted the truth, just... not that truth.

I honestly didn't know what to do or where to go from this point. It felt like every move I'd made was the wrong one, and if I tried to do anything to fix it, it would just put more people in danger, or cause them trouble.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my face and looking around. I wondered if Serah had been Yeerked yet, and how long it would take until they knew the turtles secret. Or even if they connected them with me, and exposed the others.

I felt a lump form in my throat, putting my head back in my hands. I was exhausted. Mentally, physically... emotionally...

I was in some kind of hellish limbo that I couldn't get out of. I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything or say anything to anyone. I wasn't even sure what I could say to anyone. I think they knew how badly I had fucked up.

It felt like hours I sat there, afraid to move, listening to the others talk about things, hearing my name once or twice, and as soon as they mentioned me, the voices would become whispers, so I couldn't hear what they were saying about me.

I didn't care anymore. I just couldn't.

I also couldn't bring myself to face the consequences, even though I knew I'd need to soon.

Part of me wanted comfort, to talk to Rachel, or to have Donnie just wrap me in his big arms and make me feel better, but another part of me demanded why I thought I deserved it, and was adamant I stay where I was.

My brain was going in guilty circles and I couldn't stop it.

I had caused this. And there was nothing I could do to fix this.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, and I was too tired to even wipe them away, suddenly hearing the door handle turn. I looked up in time to see Donnie slip in, a couple of little things in his hands that I couldn't quite make out. He tried to smile a little at me as he shut the door behind him, setting the small objects on the table near him.

"Hey" He finally said, coming over to sit beside me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I felt so much pain, so much sorrow...so much guilt...

"Jade" He seemed to want to say something, deciding against it and just resting a hand on my back. The comfort seemed to make more tears flow, my lip trembling. I couldn't say anything, didn't want to move...

"It's not your fault" He finally sighed, looking to the floor.

"Donnie" I let out a sob, with that he pulled me into his arms. I was too worn to protest, beginning to sob into his chest, hands on his arms.

"I fucked up so bad" I cried, unable to hold it all in. His comfort was breaking the last I had in me.

"No, you didn't"

I managed to compose myself enough to put my hands on his chest, looking up at him. He looked so concerned...it was so sweet...

"I...I didn't see Kristiana was one of them until it was too late. I put Serah in danger... then I left her there..." I fought to keep myself upright, unable to stop the tears. He shook his head, going to say something, but I put a finger to his lips.

"I did this. And now my family is in danger, and you and your brothers... "

"Jade" He shook his head again, and I forced myself to pull away from him, getting up and walking around the room. I tried to wipe some of the tears away with my sleeve, looking at him.

"I don't deserve your comfort. I did all this... it's... I don't deserve you" Tears blurred my eyes again.

"You couldn't have known..."

"I could have! I should have watched my back better, should have seen Serah follow me that night..."

"Jade"

"I shouldn't have let her in, I shouldn't have been so weak-"

"Now that's enough" He was suddenly in front of me, his hands on my arms, gentle but firm. I tried to look up at him, only seeing a blur.

"You can't go blaming yourself for all this! It won't help you and it won't help anyone else!"

He once again pulled me towards him, holding me close and not letting go when I tried to push away.

"Donnie-"

"We will get through this. Just... stop doing this to yourself!"

His words were forceful, and the last of my resolve just snapped.

I grabbed Donnie, pulling him to me and just sobbing. I couldn't find the words... and I couldn't reject the comfort anymore.

I wanted to believe it was okay...I wanted him here... and I wanted to feel like I wasn't about to crack at every turn.

I don't know how long we stood like that, with me loudly sobbing, but at some point my legs collapsed under me. He caught me, grabbing me under the legs and back, putting me on the bed and laying beside me as I continued to let go of all the pain, and the guilt...

Slowly, I started to come back to myself, the crying become softer, feeling him move my now matted hair away from my face. I looked up him, the sadness in his eyes waking me up a little.

"I'm so sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for"

I sat up, feeling his arms slip away a little. I tried to lean my head on my knees, finding the pain shoot up my side again, sighing. I had tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Still hurts?" He asked, sitting up beside me, and I nodded slightly.

"Jade?" A hand was on my cheek, making me look up into his eyes. Those sweet, caring eyes...

"At least let me take care of it for you, please"

I sighed, nodding "Okay"

He went to grab the little boxes, pulling out what looked like a salve Rtaia had made, as well as small grey paper squares.

"Now, I don't know what these do-" He indicated to the squares, but thankfully I knew.

"Chanaiben technology. They dissolve into the skin, and work on repairing some of the damaged to broken or fractures bones or cartilage. Doesn't fix it completely, but it helps"

"Oh" He seemed surprised, coming back to me and sitting beside me. He looked at me, almost asking my permission.

"You just want to see more skin" I tried to smile, pulling off my shirt and setting it down beside me.

I felt him place one of the squares on my side, jerking a little as it started to dissolve into my skin. Once again, there was a look of awe on his face as he watched it, then placing one on my shoulder where it had been dislocated. I could feel them both hitting the right areas under my skin, grimacing a little before the pain eased.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded to him, then he moved to grab the container the salve was in. He opened it, and a sickly sweet smell invaded my nose.

"Smells different" I muttered, seeing him grab a small glob, moving to my side and lathering it on, and I winced a little.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, and I shook my head. I shivered a little at the icy coldness of the salve as it started to sink into my skin.

"I think... my hip might need some too. It hurts..."I muttered. He seemed a little worried as I undid the top button of my jeans, allowing me to pull them and my underwear down a little, revealing a dark bruise right on the hip bone.

"O-o-okay" He gulped a little, grabbing more salve and starting to rub it into my hip bone. He was being so gentle, so sweet... so caring...

I felt his hand slip a little, and I gasped, seeing him jerk back like I'd just slapped him.

"I...I..." His voice became high pitched, and his eyes looked almost afraid.

Without saying a word, I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling him towards me and kissing him roughly. He tensed, slowly returning the kiss, his arms going around me as I pulled him closer, pushing my chest against him.

His hands were trailing up and down my back again, sending shivers through me.

I pulled off his binoculars, moving to kiss his forehead. I felt him take the opportunity to gently nip at my neck, making me sigh.

"I love you" I managed to pull back, looking into his eyes, which seemed almost glazed over.

"I love you too" He responded huskily, then continued to kiss my neck and down to my shoulders. He kissed just above the bra, and I let out a small giggle.

I helped him discard his gear onto the floor beside us, leaving only his bandanna and glasses.

"Much better" I smiled at him, running my hands up and over his shoulders, down his arms...

He moved me, so I was now laying on the bed, suddenly giving me a raspberry on my stomach and making me yelp a little.

I caught his eye as he smiled at me, moving up hover just over me, then caught my lips in another sweet kiss.

I moved my hands to his sides, my fingers trailing over where there was bare skin, making him jerk a little, breaking the kiss and looking down at me.

"Ticklish" He explained, so I did it again, making him squirm a little.

"Hey" He protested, shifting his glasses up again. All I could do was smile.

Suddenly time seemed to stop between us, and our eyes locked.

"Jade..." He had a look of both awe and worry, and I think both of us realised that kind of position we were in.

"It's okay" I assured him, taking his head in my hands again and pulling him down towards me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-

My eyes opened to a now darkened room. Arms were holding me securely, and I finally became aware of my lack of clothes. I felt Donnie's head nuzzled into the nape of my neck, unable to keep a small smile from my face.

We discovered that our... bodies... were compatible. And what happened after that was the most joy I think I'd ever felt in my life. My mind relived the smell, the feel, the connection...

I felt Donnie move a little, grunting a little unhappily, like he was having a bad dream, then a soft sigh.

Donnie...

Boy, was that turtle talented.

I managed to turn in his arms, feeling closer than I'd ever felt to him. I watched him sleep for a little while, finally managing to dislodge myself from him, going to find my clothes.

Events of yesterday played through my head as I got dressed, the guilt slowly returning as I looked over at Donnie. He was so sweet... so innocent...

Well, not so innocent after last night.

That thought made me smile a little, knowing it had been well worth the wait.

Thoughts of Serah suddenly flashed through my head, shattering the good thoughts. I frowned, going to sit at his desk and half watching as he rolled onto his back, letting out a heavy sigh.

What was I going to do? I couldn't sit here and do nothing, but when I tried to do something, it ended up disastrous.

I had put everyone else in danger, trying to save Serah...

I looked over at Donnie again, feeling a horrible pang in my heart. He had almost been hit by that Dracon beam...

I rested my elbows on the table, head on my hands, still smelling Donnie's scent on me.

I loved him so much... but after everything that happened...

I couldn't put him in any more danger. Him or the others. The brothers...Splinter...Ithiell...

No, no more. And I wasn't going to leave Serah in that horrible place. The back of her own mind, screaming...

With that, I made a decision.

As quietly as I could manage, I moved around and shuffled through Donnie's drawers, until I finally found what I was looking for.

The dagger. My dagger.

The one that had been thrust in my leg and then left there for days. I could still make out some of the dried blood on the blade.

Why Donnie' had kept this still I didn't know. But in a way I was glad he had. He'd slipped up one day while I was in here, leaving a drawer open, and I'd just happened to see the familiar handle.

I didn't have the heart to ask him, and the matter was forgotten.

I found another cloth laying around, wrapping it up as tightly as possible and shoving it in the waistband of my jeans.

I heard another noise from Donnie, spinning around and breathing a sigh of relief to see he was still sound asleep. He'd grabbed the pillow I'd been resting my head on, holding it close to him. I couldn't help but smile, tears springing to my eyes again.

My sweet, sweet turtle...

I moved to the desk, finding a piece of paper, and a very chewed up pen, writing a few words. It was all I could think of.

 _I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye._

I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew what I planned to do was possibly suicidal.

It's why my dagger was so important. If I couldn't use it to protect myself, I'd use it...

I'd use it to end my life, so the Yeerks could never find out anything else.

I sucked in a deep breath, folding the paper up and gently slipping it on the pillow he was holding, half moving it between his fingers and the fabric.

Instinctively, I leaned up and kissed his forehead, seeing his face scrunch up a little, before relaxing back into what I hoped was a nice dream.

With that, I turned, heading out the door and towards the surface.

I couldn't let anyone else be hurt because of me.

I was going to get Serah back, and I was going to do it on my own. No matter what it took.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **What'd you guys think?**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	14. Until We Go Down

**Chapter 14  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A gentle light was just starting to touch part of the tall buildings as I reached the school.

I landed on the roof, slowly emerging from the owl form, taking in my surroundings. Everything was silent, and almost still. I couldn't even hear a bird chirp.

The eery silence made me uneasy, but I knew this was the best place to start my search.

I went over to the rooftop door, opening it and looking down the dark stairs that greeted me.

I took a deep breath, feeling truly afraid for the first time since I left the lair, grabbing onto the rails and starting to descend the stairs.

 _No going back now..._

I reached the bottom, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

I could see small slits of light start starting to come through the open doors of the classrooms as I looked around the corner.

The corridors seemed to stretch on forever, and I slowly started to move forwards.

This early in the morning, the school was pretty much dead.

I tried to keep my composure as I walked along, part of me wishing I was back in Donnie's arms, that this was just a bad dream and I'd wake up.

But I knew it wasn't. This was my reality, and I couldn't go back now.

The stillness of the school put me on edge a little as I walked along, finally finding the room that we had all been in.

It had been turned back into a normal school room, and I stopped at the door.

The light coming in from the window was stretching across the floor, and I couldn't help but stare. Images flashed through my head, Serah stood in here...

Would I ever see her again?

I closed my eyes for a moment, seeing her happy smile, images of places and events going through my head.

I remembered the first day I'd met her. She had come right up to me, no fear, and held out a hand, introducing herself and welcoming me to the school.

 _"Hey, I'm Serah! You're the new girl yeah?" Her smile was almost catching as I shook her hand._

 _"Jade. I just moved here from-"_

 _"Oh, I know. I heard the teacher" She giggled, almost dragging me over to her table and sitting me down. I got some strange looks, but soon Serah was talking to me like we'd always known each other._

Even when she didn't need to be friendly, she was. She'd made me feel safe here...

Then I remembered watching her fall, opening my eyes and looking at the spot where Tony had caught her.

For some reason, my attention was drawn to the chalk board, finding myself heading over to it and looking at the little designs the girls had left. Those girls, were now safe. I didn't hear where they were, but I knew Ithiell had taken somewhere safe. Would the be up at the valley? I wasn't sure.

My fingers trailed over the chalk, finding a little respite in the curves and colours.

Part of me knew I should be hurrying, but another part of me just couldn't bring myself to do so. My life seemed to be in slow motion, and I couldn't make sense of any of it.

I managed to pull myself away from the patterns, turning and reaching inside my pocket, pulling out a small piece of cloth. It was from the dress Serah had worn that Friday. She'd gotten it caught on something in the lair, and I only noticed the next day, picking it up and intending to give it to her, but I'd forgotten.

Now, it would, hopefully, lead me to her.

I placed it gently on the ground, starting my shift into a Jinnaw.

When I was done, I caught her scent from the cloth, the room almost lighting up with her smell. It showed me everywhere she had been in this room, almost like a painted marker. I followed it slowly out the door, finding the corridor almost lit up like a beacon. She had been up and down this hall many times before...

I tried to keep to the most recent scent I could pick up, my nose to the floor. I followed it down the hallway, then I picked up something else.

Surprisingly, it seemed a hair pin had been dropped. I sniffed it, smelling Serah all over it.

Had she been wearing a hair pin yesterday? I couldn't remember.

The scent on it smelled fresh, and I followed it further down the hall, and around a corner.

I almost jumped down the stairs, landing almost silently, then took another leap down to get to the next floor.

The scent moved away from the stairwell, going what seemed to be more classrooms, which was odd.

Unless they had taken her somewhere else, after I'd escaped, cause Kristiana...

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, struck by how cold she was. I knew... I knew it wasn't the real Kristiana. The real Kristiana was probably screaming in the back of her own mind, trying to gain some small piece of control.

 _Come on, back to it._

I shook my head, turning my focus back on following the scent.

I almost smacked into a door, looking up and finding it was a supply closet.

But...why would they put her in here?

I shifted back, opening the door.

To my disappointment, Serah wasn't in here. I had a feeling she wasn't, but it still didn't make sense.

Knock her out, throw her into a supply closet, but why?

I shifted back to Jinnaw, picking up her scent again, now even more confused. It smelt like she'd been in here for hours.

Why leave her in here for hours? Why not just haul her off with everyone else? Or even take her as soon as the turtles had shown up?

The recent scent left the room, turning back towards the stairs.

I was surprised to find this scent now leading me back up the stairs, and then back into the room. I didn't know why I hadn't picked it up earlier. I followed it back to the window, which was still broken from my body falling through it.

I placed my paws up on the sill, sniffing and finding what I could have sworn was the smell of hand sweat. Serah's...

A billion questions ran through my mind as I shifted back, staring at the window.

Why would her hands be on the window sill, after she'd been-

"Unless... " The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, looking up and staring at the sun now rising over the rooftops.

Could she have escaped? But no, she'd been drugged, hadn't she?

I saw her fall...

A small sliver of hope went through me, wondering if maybe she had faked it. She'd seen everyone else falling... maybe she played a long?

I moved, shoving the closed part of the window open, looking down to where the glass was still scattered on the ground. I felt the wind pick up my ponytail a little, moving it across my cheek.

Could she have come back up to look for me? Her hands had been on the window sill, maybe even...

An vicious scream snapped me out of my thought, spinning around to see none other than a very angry Kristiana there, running at me.

I was only able to move a little before she slammed into me, her hands going around my throat and smashing me through another closed window. I grabbed at her hands, trying to claw them off me as she used her weight to push me as hard as she could, until I was half hanging out the window.

I scratched at her hands, finding it was no use, she was too strong.

"You little bitch cost me!" Kristiana growled, her hands tightening on my throat, and I threw out a blind kick, pushing her backwards and making her let go of me. I pulled myself away from the window, collapsing on the ground and holding my throat, coughing heavily. I saw she was now holding her stomach.

I managed to stand up a little, watching as she now gained her composure as well, her normal pretty blue eyes cold as steel now.

"You!" She came at me again, and I swung my arm out, catching her in the throat and knocking her down, the tables crashing around her. I moved to get away from her, finding an arm was wrapped around my leg, tugging me hard.

My chin hit the ground hard, and I bit my lip, turning over to find her straddling my hips now, her fist pulled back.

I managed to catch the first punch, missing the next and finding it connect with my cheek, then another to the temple, managing to lift my arms to try and protect my head and face from the wild punches that were being thrown at me.

"Oh no you-" Suddenly a hard punch to my injured side, pain shooting through me and making me move my arms down a little. I gasped for breath, barely being able to block any more punches to the face.

I had to go on the offense, or she'd probably end up killing me!

I fought to grab her hands, which were still wildly trying to punch at my face and side, managing to use the strength I had in my legs to flip her off me, going to move to get up, finding she was already landing a kick to my side, knocking me down and onto more tables and chairs, feeling them all collapse under my weight.

"I lost you, I lost my new hosts... " She stood over me, her eyes now icy.

I took the opportunity to grab her leg with both of mine, twisting and making her cry out, sending her crashing to the ground near me, more tables scattering.

I fought to get up as she did, holding my injured side and using an upright table as leverage, leaning on it a little when I was up.

"Boo hoo, you lost some hosts...who cares" I spat, glaring at her and watching as she got to her feet, realising she must have hit her face on one of the tables. Her lip started to bleed.

"I have now been demoted because of you. Lost my tittle... everything!" She snarled, coming at me but I got a lucky hit in, making her fall back to the ground, holding her cheek.

"So you came here to sulk?" I offered, watching as she got up and backing up a little. I was finally feeling the ache on my face from all of her earlier hits. Although my side was feeling alot worse now. If I didn't have any broken bones before, I sure would now...

"No!" She snapped, making a run at me, but I managed to land a good kick to her neck, seeing her crash into more tables, shrieking angrily.

My side made a protest, pain shooting all through the left side of my body, having to bend over a little as I watched her get up again. She now looked beyond furious.

She screamed wordlessly, running at me again, but this time I couldn't move fast enough, my back hitting one of the tables on the floor as she landed over me, hands around my throat again. Her legs pinned mine as I once again tried feebly to loosen her grip.

"I don't care if Visser Three thinks I'm wasting a host, I want you dead!" She screamed madly, her grip tightening, slamming my head into the floor over and over as she did.

I felt warm liquid on the back of my head coming out, knowing if I couldn't get her off me soon I'd be a mess of scattered parts everywhere on the floor.

I managed to make a feeble grab for the dagger, struggling with one hand to get it out my waistband and the cloth, my other hand still trying to loosen her grip and failing.

She finally stopped smashing my head into the ground, now bringing her face right up to mine.

"Say your prayers you little-"

She suddenly let out a strangled sound, her grip loosening and moving back to let go of me, looking down at the dagger that was now protruding from her side. As she moved, I twisted it in further, making her gasp and collapse off me. I finally got the upper hand pinning her down under me as she stared at me in utter shock. It was then I realised...

"Get out of her, Yeerk. Get out of her now" I growled, yanking the blade out, then re positioning it over her head, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"No" Her answer seemed more in shock than anything. She grabbed at her side, trying to stop the blood from spilling out of her side.

"Get out, and I might let you live" I grasped the handle with both hands, preparing to bring it down.

She suddenly smiled, and before I could wonder what, something was pressed up against the back of my head.

"You... kill me... you die too..." She gasped out, and I could see blood was spilling from her mouth now. I didn't have long at all.

"So be it!" I yelled, my arms going back and hearing the safety click off what I realised now was a gun.

"NO!" Came the yell, and the gun fired, finding it had been knocked away from my head just in time. I then heard a thump, looking over to see a male controller was on the ground, and above him...

"Donnie?" I wondered, trying to breathe, watching he dropped his Bo, coming over to me, hands now on my cheeks.

"Why would you do that?! Why would you..." Tears sprung to his eyes, and I felt a horrible sense of guilt rising in my gut.

A sudden laugh from under me brought me back to reality, and I looked down as I took in the situation.

My arms were still above my head, and Donnie was beside me. Below me, was Kristiana. Or, the Yeerk that called herself Kristiana.

"Turtle has a soft spot for the girl" She laughed again, then coughed out more blood. Donnie let go of me, and I put the dagger down.

"Yeerk, this is your last chance. You can either die with the girl, or come out and we might let you live long enough to see a trial"

"Jade"

She stared at me, closing her eyes. That's when I saw something start to leave her ear, yanking it when I saw enough of it was out, throwing it onto the other side of the room.

Kristiana herself wasn't moving. I moved off her, then checked her pulse to find she'd fallen unconscious, stripping my shirt off and putting some pressure against her side. I just hoped she'd last long enough-

"Jade" I looked over at Donnie, who I was surprised to see his face quivering. I had never seen him so afraid...

"You almost got yourself killed!" He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards him slightly "And for what?!"

"Donnie-" I rested a hand on his arm "I just didn't want to get you hurt. I had to-"

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I won't hear of it!"

It jarred some dark part of me, and I blinked, a tear falling down my cheek.

 _What have I done?_

In trying to fix it, I'd almost caused Donnie the worst pain imaginable. If he had been a split second later...

I turned him to look at me, tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"Never" Donnie touched his forehead to mine, and I sighed, knowing we needed to move.

The next job was to get Kristiana to the others before it was too late.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _This chapter was inspired by two songs. Fire in the Water, by Fiest (for the first half), and Until We Go Down, by Ruelle (For the second half)_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	15. Anger and Sorrow

**Chapter 15**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

Well, I got the lecture I wanted. I just got it too late.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?! What in _Pia's_ name made you think this was a good idea! You could have-"

I kind of zoned out, sighing and putting my head down a little as Ithiell carried on his barrage, pacing wildly in front of me. He went on for about a good twenty minutes berating me for my stupidity, and pointing out that I was now _more_ injured... like I _somehow_ didn't notice.

Around me, all the others had gathered, none of them pleased with what I'd done. Even Splinter seemed annoyed, which was scary coming from him.

With a little persuasion from Rtaia and Donnie, he finally relented, letting me go get treatment for my new wounds.

So I went and sat in a chair as they fussed, looking with tired eyes over at Kristiana's unmoving form on the bed. Rtaia had made a life support system, which Kristiana was now hooked up on. Her wounds had been tended to and I watched as the machine breathed for her, hearing a slow and steady beep every now and then. Tubes were sticking out of her body everywhere.

Soon, Rtaia and Donnie were done with me, so I dragged the chair I'd been sitting on over to her bedside, resting my elbows on the bed and looking up at her face. Her eyes were closed, unmoving.

From what Rtaia had told me, she was holding on by a hair. The next few hours would be crucial, so she had to be watched. I had also been told we could loose her at any moment...

I put my head in my hands, sighing. Would this pain and torture ever end?

Through being told off, I had managed to get out what I'd learned about Serah. Whether it had been taken in fully or not, I couldn't be sure. But it was a small sliver of hope for my worn mind. It also set more questions spinning around.

Where was she? How did she escape?

Was she okay? Or had something else happened to her?

A hand on my back made me look up, seeing Donnie there. I couldn't read the look on his face.

Tears sprung to my eyes, my mind going back to the moment he'd taken my head in his hands in that room, the look on his face then...

"I'm so sorry" I muttered, standing up and hugging him as tight as I dared, digging my head into his chest. His arms went around me, his chin resting on my head. He sighed.

"I shouldn't have done that to you. Sorry just isn't enough and I know there is nothing I can do to make up for it. If you think... if you don't want me-"

"No" Was his only response, his grip tightening on me.

We stood like that for a long time, with him stroking my hair with one hand, the other holding me firmly against him. I'd done so much damage... put him through so much hell... and yet, he was still here.

"You can make it up to me by never doing that again" His voice was shaky, and I looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes and his lips starting to tremble.

"Donnie" I reached up, removing his binoculars and glasses, using my thumbs to try and wipe away his tears. It just seemed to make it worse. He let out a horrible pained sound, and I pulled back a little.

"When I saw you like that... I thought I'd lost you for good. If I'd been any later... looked anywhere else but the school for you..."

He collapsed to his knees, digging his head into my stomach and openly sobbing, arms around my waist and holding me tightly.

I put my arms around his shoulders, holding him and trying to comfort him as best as I could, unable to do much else. I'd never seen him so shattered...

"I'm so sorry" Was the only words I could get out, feeling him wet my shirt. His pain was almost too much to bear.

"I promise, I'll never ever do that again. I'll never leave you"

He didn't respond, continuing to sob into my stomach. I hugged him closer to me, kissing him over and over to try and calm him.

"I love you. I'm so sorry" I repeated those words over and over, stroking the back of his neck and planting kisses everywhere I could reach.

After what seemed like forever, I heard his sobbing become quieter, and he loosened his grip just a little.

I waited patiently, and slowly, very slowly, he pulled himself away from me, looking up at me. He looked so different without his glasses...

No words were said, but the look on his face reminded me of a scared child, and I stroked his cheeks, trying to assure him.

I knew it would take time for both of us to recover from this, but part of me knew it would also pull us closer to one another. Especially after... the nights events...

Slowly, a smile came back to his face, and he stood up, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me hard. I tried to return the pressure, pulling him close and holding onto the sides of his shell.

The door creaking open made us both pull away from one another, turning to see a flash of a figure disappear, leaving the door open a crack.

I looked up at Donnie as he turned to look at me, both of us confused.

"Hey!" Rachel's voice made both of us move, Donnie grabbing his glasses and binoculars as I headed to the door, opening it to see Rachel was storming out the main entrance, then slammed the door behind her.

I looked at the others, seeing Cassie and Marco both shrug. The turtles and Splinter were no where to be seen.

"What was that?" I managed to ask, feeling Donnie stop behind me.

"Jake left, Rachel followed" Marco eyed us both, and I sighed.

He was the one we'd seen at the door.

Which means he'd seen us locked in our passionate embrace.

Which meant he was mad at me.

-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

I let Donnie go first, and he pushed grate open, moving up and out, then gently pulling me out.

We both knew we had to find him, and sort this. Otherwise he may go on a wild rampage again, and it was the last thing we needed.

We both heard yelling coming from the trees near us, Donnie taking my hand and the two of us half running towards the voices.

I pulled Donnie down behind a few of the bushes, seeing Jake and Rachel a few feet from each other. Both were yelling.

You can have _literally_ any person you want. Your beautiful, smart and independent and you want that? That _thing_!"

"He is not a _thing_! He is a living breathing-"

"Don't tell me he's a person!" Jake spat.

"Why the hell should it even matter _what_ he is! He loves me, and I love him!"

"How can you love that _thing_?!" He made a sound of pure disgust.

"What the fuck don't you understand?! Raph treats me wonderfully! Which is a lot more than normal boys like _you_!"

"What the _hell_ do you mean?!"

"You treated Jade like crap! Where the fuck were _you_ when she was captured!"

"I was look-"

"No, you took off like a little child cause you couldn't handle the responsibility! The fact it was your fault she-"

"You don't think it still kills me-"

"Shut up!" She pointed a finger in his face angrily "If it wasn't for Ithiell and Leo, we _never_ would have found her!"

"Oh, so you're taking _their_ side over your own cousin?!"

"Face it Jake, when the going gets tough, you run away like a child"

He growled a little, clenching his fists.

"You weren't there when we looked for her, you didn't do a goddamn thing to help her when she needed you most, and now... you're jealous cause you see her kissing someone who has been by her side from the start, and who treats her like she deserves? You're pathetic!"

Jake had clearly had enough, bringing up his fist and preparing to swing. We went to move to stop him, finding Rachel had already seen his movements, dodging his punch, then grabbing his wrist and landing a swift kick in his gut, putting him on the ground.

I went over to her, as he groaned on the floor, and we shared a look. Donnie wasn't far behind me, now quiet.

"You want to know who taught me that? Yeah?" Rachel continued on "Raphael. And no matter what you think, loving someone goes deeper than just how they look"

"She's got a point" I put my hands on my hips, watching as he got up, turning his head and spitting.

"You're both disguising. How can you even let them _touch_ you?"

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but say, sharing a look with Rachel. She seemed just as shocked as I did. Jake was being beyond ridiculous.

"Jake, you really don't know what love is, do you?"

"Okay Jake" I folded my arms in front of me, my eyes locking onto his "Why is it you never had an issue with Ithiell and Amanda's relationship, but suddenly have this big problem with ours?"

The look on his face told me everything. He had a problem with any inter-species relationship. Even Ithiell and Amanda.

"Wow Jake, how little I even know my own cousin"

He suddenly turned to look up at Donnie, and I instinctively moved in front of him, in case Jake tried to hurt him in any way. This got me another look of disgust.

"And you're even protecting him, seriously?"

"He'd do the same for me. And I owe him my life, more than once"

"You're just a mutant's whore" He spat at me.

I was instantly pushed to the side, Rachel catching me a little as I saw Donnie was now there, his face close to Jake's.

"What did you call her?!" He growled, but Jake didn't back down.

"I called her your whore, got a-" Jake suddenly let out a strangled cry as Donnie pushed him hard, landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

"She is no one's whore! Shes my girl!" Donnie pointed angrily down at him, and Jake looked almost scared.

"And there you have it, the reason why Jade chose Donnie" Rachel sighed, and we shared a look.

"Oh yeah, because he has a bigger-"

"Oh my... just fucking get over it Jake" Rachel snapped rolling her eyes, then putting her arm around my shoulders "We're not going to change just cause you don't like it"

I moved away from Rachel, to stand beside Donnie and look down at Jake.

"Rachel is right. Raph and Donnie make the best boyfriends, and you just saw why. They protect us, they're there for us... and no matter what, they don't let us down" I put my hand on Donnie's arm as I said this, making him look down at me. Our eyes met, and he nodded at me.

"And it doesn't matter what they are" Rachel was on the other side of me "So if you can't handle that, I suggest you leave"

"And don't you ever call her...or Rachel... those things again" Raphael was suddenly there, cracking his knuckles. He looked beyond pissed. I hadn't even heard him arrive. Damn sneaky ninjas...

I saw the fear in Jake's eyes, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, get over it, or... go" Donnie suddenly seemed like himself again, the anger gone as he took my hand in his. Jake saw this, his eyes narrowing.

He seemed to want to say something, deciding against it, and we saw him start to morph.

Instantly both Raphael and Donnie put us girls behind them, reaching for their weapons. I heard Rachel make a slightly annoyed sound as we both leaned out from behind them, watching as Jake shrunk, becoming a peregrine falcon, taking off into the sky.

When he was gone, I think we all relaxed a little.

I looked over as Raphael turned, leaning down and putting his arms on Rachel's waist, kissing her surprisingly gently. She returned it, a smile now on her face.

"I will never let anyone hurt you" He muttered after he pulled away, his forehead resting on hers.

"And I'll never let anyone hurt you" She responded, taking his head and kissing him on the nose. He smiled a little.

"Jade?" I turned my attention up to Donnie as he leaned down and gave me a quick peck, which I returned.

"Don't worry my love. We'll get through this. And Jake..." I turned to look at Rachel and Raph, who were both looking at me "Jake will just have to pull that stick out of his ass"

"Well done brother" Raph said, lifting his fist so the two could bump knuckles "You showed him"

"I can't believe he's so wound up about this" Rachel looked annoyed as she folded her arms.

"It's kind of my fault, you know-"

"Oh no you don't" Raph pointed a finger at me, Rachel and Donnie both nodding. I blinked at him.

"You don't owe that idiot anything! He threw you away, and now he's mad cause my brother wanted you, and now loves you. He will never have what it takes to love you like Donnie does"

I was lost for words. Raph's affection towards me was heartwarming.

So instead, I just went over and hugged him, feeling him slowly return the hug.

These boys were definitely the biggest sweethearts.

"He better get over it soon" Donnie mumbled as I went over to him, leaning up and pushing his glasses up again. I could see his eyes were still a little puffy from the tears, and I frowned a little.

"This is Jake we're talking about" Rachel grumbled "He finds it hard to get over anything. I can't believe I'm even related to him"

"Sucks to be you" I smiled over at her, sticking my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes. I felt Donnie's arm go loosely around my waist, pulling me close.

"And you, my dear" She was suddenly there pulling me away from Donnie, an arm loosely around my neck "Actually wanted to smooch him once upon a time"

I pulled a face, and we started to walk back, her arm still around my shoulders. The boys weren't far behind us.

"Don't remind me"

We all fell silent, all of us probably thinking our own things.

"I wish I knew where Serah is" I said finally as we all reached the bottom of the ladder.

"We'll find her. Just..." Rachel put an arm around me again "Don't go off on your own again"

I shook my head, looking over at Donnie, who I saw was now staring at me. Our eyes met.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it"

"Good" She shook me a little "For a minute there I thought I'd have to use my elephant morph and squash you"

An image of Rachel sitting down on me as an elephant went through my mind, and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Don't laugh! She almost did it to me" Raph shook his head, smiling a little at what I guessed was the memory.

"Jade" Suddenly we all stopped, and I found we'd formed an odd little circle. I looked at Rachel, determination in her eyes.

"Let's make a pact, right here and right now"

I stared at her, and the brothers shared a look out of the corner of my eye.

"We all, have each others backs, no matter what. And if you need anything, or feel like going all kamikaze again-" She put her finger up as I tried to tell her I wouldn't be, silencing me.

"You call me. Or Donnie or Raph. And same here... you guy will be the first lot of people I come to. Deal?"

"Well I don't plan on-" She shut me up again.

"Deal? You come to me if you need to talk. If you can't talk to Donnie or Ithiell"

"Or me" Raph broke in, his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. I felt tears spring to my eyes, nodding a little. I was truly touched by how much they cared.

"But me first" Donnie smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but run to him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, picking me up a little.

There was a little silence between the four of us.

"Well, now that that's sorted" Rachel put her hands on her hips, starting to move again, the rest of us following her.

"Uh, Rach, think we should-" Raph moved to her side, jabbing his thumb back at the two of us.

"Oh yeah" She spun on her heel, now walking backwards and smiling.

"Try to keep it down next time"

"Try to keep what down?" Donnie asked as we followed. We shared a look, and I shrugged, watching as her grin widened.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but... we heard you last night" She spun back, and I think both me and Donnie stopped walking at the same time, looking at one another.

I honestly couldn't tell which one of us was more mortified.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **I know, another emotionally charged one... but a friend semi inspired the second part :D  
**

 **Thank you thank you!**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	16. Plans, confusions, and RACHEL!

**Chapter 16  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All you could hear from the room was the sounds of the large table being set up, then a map being thrown across it. We used pegs to pin the map to the very edges of the table, finding it hung over just slightly.

Slowly, we all converged, all of us surrounding the table.

"Okay, here's the school" Ithiell placed a small black object that looked like a checker piece on the map "We'll start expanding our search from there"

"We need to assume shes gone on foot-"

"And if she hasn't?" Leo spoke up, sharing a look with Ithiell.

"If she hasn't, well never find her" I spoke up, leaning on the table and looking at it. Donnie had a pretty accurate map of this area. I could see familiar streets I walked down every day.

"Now, we can't do that to ourselves" Ithiell shook his head, surveying the map again.

I looked at my friends. Rachel was on one side of me, Donnie the other. I was kind of glad the rest of the Animorphs had gone back, I doubt they could have helped too much in this search, especially with Jake now MIA. I knew Marco was worried about him...

"All right, now we have to work out how far a human girl could have gone on her own" Ithiell scratched his head, and Rtaia flicked her ears a little.

"We must assume that the Yeerks would still be looking for her"

"Maybe that's why Kristiana came back to the school" I bit my lip "She was looking for Serah, and I just happened to be there"

I felt Donnie tense a little, putting a hand on his arm.

"Could be she really _was_ sulking" Rachel muttered, her arms crossed.

Speaking of Kristiana, Rtaia said that she had made it through the worst, but it was still touch and go. She still needed monitoring, but not as closely as she had before. I was just hoping she'd wake up soon... I wondered how long she'd been Yeerked for. And if I had talked to the real Kristiana at all in the time I'd known her. I half hoped it had only been a recent thing...

"Has anyone actually wondered why Serah hasn't tried to make contact with us?" Raph spoke up, looking around the table at each of us.

"Good point" Leo spoke up, looking at me "Do you think she's still scared of us?"

I shook my head "No way, she was on Donnie like butter on toast the other day"

I felt Donnie shuffle beside me, continuing "The only thing I can think, is that she can't find her way back here"

"Or she doesn't want to put her new friends in danger by leading them here" Ithiell's hands were now on the map again, surveying it.

"So where the hell is she?" I muttered, looking around on the map.

"Dudes, could she have just gone home?" Mikey perked up, looking like he was trying to hard to be helpful, nodding at me in that silly way he did.

Suddenly, everyone else was looking at me.

"I- uh- I don't know!" I finally said, feeling really put on the spot. Up until two days ago, I thought my friend had been Yeerked, and it was all over.

Now I had one friend who _had_ been Yeerked fighting for her life in the next room, and the other... well, that was a complete mystery where the other was.

"How about we do a search there as well" Ithiell placed another little checker piece "Just to cover our bases"

I nodded finally, shrugging as well.

"All right, are there any places she might go?"

"Well, she would need food and shelter, so..."

"Okay, so that rules these places out" Donnie placed a couple little red checkers down. He and the other turtles had a few each, so they could mark out the places we should avoid. Splinter would point out anything if he thought of it.

"Okay, what about-"

The conversation continued, and I watched as the map filled up with more red checkers than black, finding my heart sink. There weren't many places she could go...

"Hey" Rachel clicked her fingers, and we all turned to look at her.

"What about the mall? Big place, she could hide there easily"

"It's an idea. But we can't go searching there until night"

"We'll put it on the 'to-check' places then" Ithiell threw another marker where I pointed the mall was. Rachel bumped my shoulder, and I looked at her, seeing a look of utter joy on her face.

"We could go there tonight! Oh my gosh how exciting!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little "You love your shopping"

"Well, you need some new clothes anyway, you haven't really changed since-" She stopped then, and we were all silent.

"Well, I do need a change of clothes...and maybe a shower" I added, trying to make light of the situation.

"How about this" Rachel spoke up, looking over at Ithiell "Jade and I scout out Serah's house, to see if she went back there, and while we're at it, we see if we cant drop through Jade's place and get her a fresh batch of clothes. It wouldn't hurt, and Jade could finally destink"

I felt my face flush a little, unable to keep a small smile in. She was really trying to be supportive...

Ithiell didn't look as pleased.

"You have two hours. If you're not back by then I'll send the boys" He indicated to Donnie and Raph.

"Fine by me" She shouldered me again, and when she looked at me I saw her wink "Double date!"

I groaned, hearing the others make out similar sounds as I covered my face with a hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I flared my wings, landing on a tree across from Serah's house. Rachel was starting to circle above the roof.

(Do you see anything?) She asked as I pretended to preen my feathers, seeing the house itself was quiet.

(Guessing they're all out) I stopped preening, looking in one of the windows. It was the middle of the day after all. Her siblings would be at school, her parents at work...

(Do you want to go in, or should I?) She asked, pretending to dive bomb something in the front yard, then going back up.

(I'll do it. Probably safer for me to anyway) I braced myself, trying to look like any old red-tailed hawk, pretending to dive bomb a rodent, instead putting myself in the bushes near the door. I folded my wings up, quickly shifting to my least favorite form; the cockroach.

(I'll keep watch) She said as I slipped under the door, flatting my disgusting body down as far as possible.

When I was in, I shifted to a mouse, finding it was much easier to move around then a cockroach.

I did a basic search, finding nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until...

(Oh my... ) I looked around Serah's room, which was usually neat and tidy, no matter what she did.

(What's wrong? You okay? Need firepower?)

(I...uh... no) Was all I got out, surveying the scene in front of me.

Serah's room was torn apart. Her table and chair were in splinters, the mattress had been thrown the the ground and ripped to shreds. Clothing and papers and whatever else had been strewn everywhere. There was not a clear spot of floor anywhere.

(Jade?)

(Oh... her rooms been shredded. I don't know who or what came through here, but guaranteed they were looking for something)

(That's... odd, even for Yeerks)

(I agree) I tried to head into her room, finding it was just too dangerous, turning around and dropping my little mouse butt down the stairs as fast as possible.

(Any sign of Serah?)

(Doesn't look like she's been here)

(Well...that's probably a good thing)

(Yeah, sounds like they were after her for something)

(Yeah, but what?) I managed to squirm out through a small hole near the front floor, heading out into the middle of the yard.

(Is that you?)

(Yes... pick me up, pick me up!) I tried to sound like a little kid, hearing Rachel laugh as she swept me up in her talons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We reached my house a few minutes later, Rachel dropping me onto the roof then landing beside me. I pretended to play the dead little mouse.

(Looks pretty dead)

(Why thank you!)

Rachel grunted (Not you...)

(I know what you mean. You'd think they'd be watching my house or something)

(I think I see a dark van just around the corner, but I'm not sure)

(Don't go after it just yet. It's possible they just think I'm going to come walking down the street)

(Ah, good point)

Thankfully, they didn't know I was a shifter.

Which would work well for my next trick.

I wiggled my little mouse butt, feeling Rachel take a peck beside me, then managing to bounce away, maneuvering myself so I fell onto the window sill below us.

(Can you get in?)

(Uh, yeah, I think) I saw a small crack in the window, pushing and squeezing until I popped through.

(I'm in) I looked around, seeing I'd managed to get into Phoebe's room. Toys were scattered everywhere. My littlest sister...

I wondered how she was doing. If she was all right, or if she was scared. She was too young to even go to school...

I couldn't imagine what she thought of Toby and the other Hork-Bajir. The poor thing...

(I'll come in with you, if you let me know the place is clear) She offered (I don't really see anything else up here besides a van on either side of the street. Looks like they were waiting for you to come one or the other way)

(All right) I did a quick sweep of my house, finding it was pretty much almost the same way I remembered leaving it. I could see they had packed some bags, and both cars were gone, but it still felt the same.

I finally reached my room, not seeing anything out of place. It was almost odd. The image of Serah's room flashed through my mind...it was completely trashed...

And yet, the Yeerks knew I was a danger, and didn't come thundering through my house?

(All clear, as far as I can see) I shifted back, lifting my window open a little so Rachel could get through.

I moved out of the way, starting to head for my drawers as she landed on my bed, starting to demorph.

"Let's try and be quick, I'm already in the bad books with everyone" I sighed, grabbing as many clothes as I could, throwing them on the bed, then remembering I had a big bag for when we used to go camping, opening my wardrobe and grabbing it from the top shelf.

"I'm sure they'll all forgive you" She moved around my room, picking up this and that as I shoved all the clothes I could into the bag, then moved to go get my toothbrush and towel from the bathroom.

As I reached for my towel, I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror.

My hair was a mess, and my eyes looked worn. I also didn't realise how bad I was bruised on the face, or how injured I was. It now looked alot worse than it felt.

I shook my head, moving to grab my things as I said "I really messed up Rach, even for me. Ithiell relies on me to have my head on my shoulders. And I just-"

She stopped me as I moved back into my room, hands on my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes "Stop beating yourself up. You're human. You make mistakes. Everyone does"

I frowned "Not this many mistakes"

I moved around her, shoving my things in the bag, finding it was starting to fill up quickly.

"Jade, the more you beat yourself up about it, the more mistakes you're going to make" She sat on the bed now, beside where I was sorting things out in my bag, so I could at least put a few personal items in.

"Being with Raph has taught me I gotta let go of the anger, I gotta let go of all the bad things, so I can focus"

I finally sat on the other side of my bag, sighing "Rach, I really hurt Donnie"

"He'll forgive you"

"But...how can I forgive me?"

"It will take time... but it'll happen" She smiled at me, then patted my bag "Come on, keep going"

I sighed, getting up and walking around the room, then picking up a few photos. I looked closely at one in particular.

It was one of me and my littlest sister, Phoebe. Everyone used to say she looked like a mini me. And in this photo, she kind of did.

She was sitting on my lap, her little arms securely around my neck as I hugged her back. We were both smiling, and I remembered that day. It was mums birthday, and she just happened to take the photo after Phoebe jumped onto my lap, squealing like any three year old would...

I shook my head, going to put it in the bag, as well as move to get basic stuff like my hair brush and bits and pieces.

"So..." Rachel started up, making me look at her. She now had a huge grin on her face.

"Soo..." I copied her, watching as her grin widened.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know..."

"Uh, no I really don't" I went over to my book case, pulling out a couple of books I loved to read. One was old and tattered...

"You and Donnie the other night"

I jerked, dropping the books to the floor, my face going bright red.

"Oh, no..."

"Come on, you can tell me. Was it good?"

"Rachel!"

"Well, from the sounds of it you were having fun!"

"No no no, we are not having this conversation" I picked the books up, managing to tuck them into my bag, then moving around the room aimlessly.

"Why not?"

I let out a sigh, grabbing the sides of my head and trying to ignore her question.

"You know, Raph and I have-"

"Oh... nononono I don't want-" But the images were now floating through my head, and I gagged a little.

"Oh come on Jade, from the sounds you two were-"

"Rachel!" I cried out, looking at her. Could she not see this was a bad time to have this conversation?!

She giggled, her hands up "Okay, okay, I'll stop"

"Thank you" I went and closed the bag up, throwing it on my back.

We shifted and morphed, taking back to the sky, now two pigeons.

(So was he-)

(RACHEL!)

Gosh that girl was relentless!

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
_**

 ** _So... what happened to Serah?  
_**

 ** _Will I ever let you find out?_**

 ** _WE SHALL SEE! :D_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	17. Awakening

**Chapter 17**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I opened my eyes again, finding it was hard to keep them shut right now. Trying to sleep right now was pretty much impossible.

Well, for me it was.

Behind me, I heard Donnie let out a small sigh, wrapping his arms a little more tightly around me. His head was nuzzled into my neck again, his body now warm against my back. We'd been laying here for a few hours now, trying to get some sleep, as Ithiell had told us all to get some rest before tonight, as we would all be busy.

I just found it hard to sleep of a late afternoon.

I did feel alot fresher and cleaner after finally having clean clothes and a good shower. I think it also helped my mood slightly.

I knew Rachel was right, I needed to let go of the guilt. But honestly, I found it so hard to do. My mind kept going to that moment he'd found me in that room, hands raised above my head to bring that dagger down... I wondered how it must have looked to him. How he must have felt...

Then his eyes after we'd gotten back. I'd never seen that look, not even when I was recovering from the torture...

He seemed all right now, as he moved again, trying to bring my body close to him, almost like he was trying to meld us together in his sleep.

I guess he really didn't want to let me go.

My mind went back to the encounter with Jake. How quickly he'd come to my defense. No thinking, just action. And the anger...

Another emotion I wasn't used to seeing from him. Didn't matter what was happening. He had annoyance, but not the pure blind anger I'd seen when he snapped at Jake...

I sighed, looking around the room. Donnie had seemed almost happy when I'd come back, saying I could stay in his room for as long as I wanted with him. Which I didn't mind. It was becoming a big comfort to have him here with me, and I felt safe in his arms.

Donnie moved again, and I suddenly felt him nibbling at my neck, making a strangled sound as it sent shivers through my body. I tried to move away, finding he was following me.

"Donnie" I hissed, realising then he must have been still asleep, managing to untangle myself from him a little. He grunted, his eyes closed and reaching blindly for me, looking worried.

I gave him my pillow to hold and he snuggled into it, continuing to bite a little at the pillow.

He must have been dreaming about food.

I couldn't help but smile, stroking his head and giving him a small kiss on the temple. He really was adorable when he slept...

He seemed to fall back into a deep sleep, the nibbling on the pillow stopping as his head dropped.

I went and grabbed a jumper from the bag, going out into the main room and shutting the door quietly as possible.

The main room itself was still dim, and I half tip toed around until I reached the room with Kristiana in it, slowly and as quietly as possibly slipping through the door, shutting it behind me.

I saw Ithiell look up from what he was doing on a little computer device, his eyes tired.

"Hey" I said quietly, going to sit beside him on the floor.

"Hey" He responded "I thought I told you to rest?"

I shook my head "Can't sleep"

"Oh" He went back to what he was doing.

"Plus, Donnie thought I was a pizza and tried to eat me in his sleep"

I got a strange snort from him, seeing him shake his head.

"I heard from Jake"

Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

"He told me that the boys threatened him"

I leaned back on the wall "Well yeah, but-"

"I asked him what his problem was, and he told me that the turtles were brutes, and I needed to keep you and Rachel in check"

"Really?" I shook my head, closing my eyes and fighting back a yawn.

"But the thing is, Rachel had already come to me and told me what was said"

"So who do you believe?"

He huffed, looking down at me "Who do you think?"

I shrugged "Jake?"

He let out a curt laugh "Hardly. You know, I asked him about what he though of me asking Amanda to marry me"

I looked up at him. Was he-

"You know, the look on his face was almost mortified"

I sighed "He hates all of it Ithiell"

He leaned down, putting a hand on my arm as I looked up at him.

"Jake is a good leader when he wants to be. But, when it comes to being a male and a teenager... not so good"

I nodded in agreement "You don't think Donnie is a brute, do you?"

Now he laughed "I've probably spent more time with him than you have, sister. And although I believe Donnie got mad at Jake and shoved him down... I know it was for good reason"

"He called me a mutants whore"

"I know. Rachel has this habit of not missing details" He moved back up, continuing his work.

"All the turtles can be rough when they need to be. Raphael especially. But I know... they have big hearts, and would do anything to protect those they care about"

"So...what happened with Jake then?" I asked him, moving up to kneel and rest my upper half on the armrest of the chair, curious to see what he was doing.

I watched as he tapped away, before saying "Sounds like he's decided he doesn't want to come around here anymore. At least...not for a while. Only if there is a big emergency. Even then, he's said he won't enter the lair again"

"Is he really scared of the boys?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I think he just hates knowing you and Rachel have found something incredible. Heck, even I'm a little jealous" He smiled at me, and I slapped his shoulder.

"Don't go telling me you and Amanda aren't- hey" I finally stood up, looking over him as he met my eyes with his.

"Are you really going to ask her to marry you?"

There was almost a smile in those big eyes of his "I was thinking about it"

"Oh my god!" I let out a little squeal, almost leaping on him and hugging him.

This was the best news I'd heard in what seemed like forever.

"Settle down. It won't be for a little while" He patted my back and I moved away from him a little.

"We need to sort out this current situation first, and blow the Yeerks off this planet"

"Still..." I nudged him. He did a strange little eye roll.

"I know, just don't tell Amanda"

I held my hands up, unable to hold back a grin "Wouldn't think of it"

We fell silent, and I went over to Kristiana, sitting on the bed beside her, taking a hand in mine. As I suspected, it was cold.

"How is she?" I finally managed to say, watching as her chest moved up and down, cringing at the tube that was down her throat.

Did I look like this a year and a half ago?

"Stable. Rtaia thinks she should make a full recovery. Right now, it's just-"

"The waiting" I finished for him, going to squeezer hand a little. I felt a little silly for wanting to do what I did next, especially with Ithiell there, but I heard it helped people in comas sometimes...

"Kristiana, if you're in there" I leaned a little closer to her, taking her hand in both of mine "I'm sorry for stabbing you"

I heard Ithiell mutter something, but I ignored him, determined to at least try something.

"I just want you to know you're not alone. You're with friends, and we'll take care of you. The Yeerks will never hurt you again"

I put her hand back down, squeezing it gently one last time. Going to get up.

Then, something happened that I don't even think Ithiell suspected.

Kristiana's eyes opened wide, staring right at me.

"Whoa!" I went to move back a little, instead tripping over my own feet and crashing to the ground.

Instantly Ithiell was up, stepping over me and going over to her.

I heard "Hey, it's okay, I'll just take this out so you can breathe... just a second"

I heard sounds as I managed to get up, my head aching, seeing Ithiell removing the breathing tube.

He instantly regretted it as Kristiana let out a blood curling scream.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, after Kristiana was calmed down, April and Ithiell and I went about giving her a basic rundown of everything. She took alot of it well.

Then again, she'd just had a Yeerk in her head for who knows how long. I think it made everything we said a little more believable.

April was soon taking instructions from Rtaia, helping her to move tubes and check her blood pressure and things like that. Just outside open door, the turtles and Rachel lingered. There was just not enough room in here for four big turtles as well as the four of us and her.

I stayed a little further away, just in case she was still afraid of me, but she soon ushered me forward after everything had been explained to her. I could only wonder what was going through her head. More aliens? Mutant turtles?

"Jade" She managed to say in a croaky voice as I sat down. I bit my lip a little, and she reached for my hand. Rtaia was fussing a little beside me as I took her hand as gently as I could. I was glad to feel it was warming up a little.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's... okay" She shook her head, smiling "Wasn't me... you had to..."

"No" Was all I could get out, tears sliding down my cheeks.

Soon I was ushered away a little, and Rtaia was making her drink something as April and her fussed around her. Ithiell pulled me back, and after about ten minutes he was about to pull us both out the door, when I heard "No, wait"

"Do you need something?" April asked, on her left side now. Rtaia was now fidgeting with a gadget in her hands, putting it against Kristiana's neck for a moment before it beeped. She pulled it away and Kristiana managed to lift her arm, pointing at Ithiell and I.

We came back, hearing the turtles muttering between themselves, sitting down on her right side, with Ithiell standing above us.

"Kristiana?"

"You need to...listen" Her voice was becoming smoother, and I guessed it was from the drink Rtaia gave her.

"We're here, what is it?"

It took her a few moments to regain her composure. It was probably hard to breathe properly after having that tube down her throat.

"They want Serah...for a different reason"

I stared at her now. Different reason?

"Visser One...she's here. And it was who the Yeerk in my head was working for. They were...looking for..." She stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"Take your time, we don't want you to over exert yourself" Ithiell said, his eyes narrowed.

"Kristiana" I made her turn to me "How long were you... I mean..."

"Three or four weeks... I can't..." She suddenly looked at her hand, relief flooding her face as she moved her fingers, balling her hands into a fist then releasing them. The information was a relief at least. It hadn't been that long...

"Splinter told me to tell you, that you can stay here as long as you need to. You don't need to worry about the Yeerks again" April spoke up, and Kristiana turned to her, smiling and managing to get out "Thank you"

"So, why were they looking for Serah?" Ithiell spoke up, folding his arms. Kristiana took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"The Yeerks took her dad about a week ago, and found out..." She frowned "Fount out that his wife was a...well..."

"Yes?" Ithiell seemed worried now.

"They called her a changeling... but I'm guessing now they meant one of you. The Yeerk didn't let too much slip..."

I think everyone in the room stopped to take that information in.

"Wait...that means... Serah..."

I couldn't move for a minute. Serah...my friend... was half Chanaiben.

Did she know what she was?

Probably not.. but, who knew?

"So... they found out her mother was a changeling... have they captured her?" Rtaia spoke up, her ears now folded back.

Kristiana shook her head "No, she got away. Now, they're looking for her and Serah"

"So that's why Visser One is back then" Ithiell put a finger to his lips, his eyes narrowing again. The thought of coming back in any sort of contact with that evil woman made me shudder a little.

"Yes. And..." She took another deep breath, coughing a little. April moved to pat her back a little, Rtaia bringing a little monitoring device.

"From what they could find from her father, Serah was the only one of her siblings that was born from her mothers natural form"

"Which makes..."

"Which makes her blood unique" I finished, the horrible realisation hitting me.

It's why they were after Serah. It's why they drugged everyone at the party...

"But...how did she get away?" I asked "I saw her fall, and Tony had her"

"The Yeerks didn't count on her mom being there. She saved her"

"Oh man..."

I could see the scenario almost clearly in my head now. It's why there was a hair pin in the hallway...

"Her mum must have saved her, then threw her into the supply closet until it was safe, or until she woke up on her own and... she came looking for me..."

"Tony said... well, the Yeerk said... he was knocked out. No one ever saw a changeling"

"Either way, we now have two people to look for" Ithiell turned to me "I just hope we can find them before the Yeerks do"

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **TADAAA!**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	18. Mall Madness!

**Chapter 18  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I tied my hair up, watching as Donnie put his gear on, going over and helping him a little when I could, feeling him grab my hand when I was done.

"You be careful" He kissed my open hand, letting it go and looking at me with sad eyes.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm not going alone, and you and Leo will be there not long after we get there" I assured him, putting my hands on his cheeks. He moved into my touch, closing his eyes.

"Can't help it" He muttered, suddenly grabbing me and pulling me towards him, kissing me with as much passion as he had that night...

I returned the kiss, both of us getting a little too close, before a knock at the door shook us from our embrace.

Donnie cleared his throat "Out in a minute"

I smiled up at him, tapping his cheek gently as I moved away, going and grabbing the dagger I had. It was even more covered in dried blood, and I frowned a little.

"Jade" I turned back to Donnie, who went and grabbed something, bringing it towards me.

"Leo and Raph thought you might like this" It took a moment to realise it was a sheathed dagger. The sheath itself was black, with a bright blue streak. It curved a little, almost looking like a mini Katana. The small blue streak continued up the handle.

He offered it to me, and I took it, pulling the dagger out and seeing the soft gleam of the metal, seeing what looked like a small pattern on the blade. The blade itself really did look like a mini Katana. I put it back in its sheath, then put the small strap around my ankle. It fit almost perfectly to the shape of my leg.

"It's beautiful" I smiled up at Donnie, going to give him a soft kiss "Thank you"

"Glad you like it" He replied softly, pulling me in for a quick hug.

We left his room, going to stand in front of everyone else. Even April and Splinter would be joining us this night, April being equipped with both alien tech as well as having Raph as a big bodyguard. Rtaia herself would stay with Kristiana, and monitor any unusual movements and keep on top of our communications.

Ithiell had fashioned some sort of device that the turtles could wear, almost like a headset, only it sat on the side of their head. I was using the one that Donnie had given me, as well as my watch/communicator. Rachel had a nifty new device that Ithiell had fashioned just for her, which would melt into her morphs, like her morphing outfit did.

"Are we all ready to go?" Leo asked, sheathing his Katanas on his back. Ithiell and him shared a look, nodding.

"I think we were ready before" Rachel folded her arms, looking at me and winking.

"Now, we all know the drill" Ithiell stepped up, and Donnie stood beside him, his little blue screen out now, and Ithiell started to point.

"Donnie and Leo will check here, Raph and April, these two spots. Splinter and Mikey, you'll go here and here. I'll check this small area, then meet up with you and Splinter. Rachel and Jade will head to the mall, and once Donnie and Leo are finished, they will join them, as they are the the closest. Once we're all done, we'll converge at the mall, as it may take longer to go through"

"Understood" Leo looked at his brothers and Splinter, who nodded at him.

"Let's move!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The mall looked massive in the darkness as Rachel and I circled above.

(Wow... I didn't realise... this is going to take a while) I muttered, diving at the roof, flaring my wings and landing silently. Rachel soon followed, landing beside me.

(They probably have cameras and security here too)

(Got it, no crazy alien animals)

We shifted and morphed back, now just two girls on a rooftop.

"Any ideas... something that won't get us killed?" I added as she opened her mouth. I knew she was going to suggest a bear or something like that.

"Um...small morphs?"

"We can't be too small, well never be able to get through this place in one night"

"Dogs, cats?"

"Hmm, good idea" I looked around for an entrance, opening the door and realising "We'll probably need something with hands as well too though"

"Let's just-"

"I have an idea"

She looked at me.

"Chudnit"

"Chud-what?"

"Chanaiben version of a bat. Little purple thing... good for the darkness, and I can probably rip out any cameras near any doors we want to go through"

"Hmm, could work. I'll go in as Homer, Jake's-" She stopped, looking at me. She almost looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Rach?" I raised an eyebrow "Remember what you said"

"I just didn't expect my cousin to turn on me so quickly" She frowned.

"I think he just has an issue with anything that isn't human. Maybe once we've gotten rid of the Yeerks, he'll come around" I smiled, my hand on her shoulder trying to assure her. She looked at me, not entirely convinced, nodding anyway.

"All right, let's go" I moved away from her, starting to shift. I felt myself start to shrink again, my ears crawling up onto the sides of my head, my nose flattening into my face. My eyes became huge as the ground got closer, and I opened them, feeling them glaze over and become the milky white of the Chudnits.

The Chudnit was a cute but also a creepy little thing. It looked almost blind, but surprisingly its eyesight wasn't too bad. It just took alot to get used to, and understand how the creature itself worked. It had echo location like a bats, but amazingly it was like colouring a picture in front of you in. The Chudnit itself saw the world as lines and sometimes shapes, but as soon as it echo located, you saw everything in brilliant colours.

I felt skin flaps emerge from under my arms, which were becoming small and spindly, my hands melting together and becoming the three claws, my feet doing the same. Finally, patches of purple fur emerged, covering the mostly naked purple skin of the Chudnit.

I looked over at Rachel, seeing she had become Homer, her tail now wagging madly at me.

(I swear Rachel, if you try and eat me-)

(Reeelaaax! I got this!) She sat down, still looking at me and wagging her tail, her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

(Ready?)

(Let's go! Lets go!) I heard her almost giddy reply as I flapped, taking off and let out a series of chirps as I turned towards the open door, hearing Rachel now following me.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the mall stretching out for what seemed like forever. This place was huge normally, but now...

It just seemed endless.

(We'll try and check the top floor, and I'll take out some of the cameras around the back doors of places so we can get in) I landed on the railing awkwardly, looking as Rachel caught up to me, almost knocking me off my perch as she put her paws up on the railing.

(All right, where first?)

(Closest shop... there) I chirped, taking off and heading towards what looked like a sports store. I saw there were two cameras, landing on the first and scrabbling over it with my little feet.

I tried to chew at it, finding it was alot tougher than I expected, finally hearing something spark in it, the little light going off.

I flew over to the other one, seeing what looked like Rachel chasing me below. The dog mind had taken over a little, it looked like.

(Are you done yet? Are you done yet?) She sounded excited, letting out a bark.

(Shh! Rachel!) I snapped, hoping my voice would at least get her to calm down (Do you want someone to come looking?)

(They might anyway) I finally heard the other camera snap, turning off.

When I was done I shifted back, going over to the door and finding it was locked tight.

"Should have expected that" I muttered, Rachel coming up beside me. It seemed like she was able to calm herself a little.

(So now- oh) She said as I pulled out a little device, which I'd borrowed from Donnie, placing it on the lock and hearing it click. I turned the knob slowly, opening it-

(I'll go first!) She almost knocked me over as she ran in, with me shaking my head and shifting back to the Chudnit, following her.

It was a good thing she had gone in first, as there was a camera looking right at the door. A camera that I, very quickly, disabled.

This was going to take a long time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour or so in, and we were already both over it. And the shifting back and forth wasn't doing doing me much good. Neither was trying to chew the damn security cameras I'd found. We'd barely gone through about five or six stores.

We'd almost been caught once by a guard, but thankfully we'd both managed to hide in the darkness, avoiding a security guards flashlight. I knew he knew something was up, but he just couldn't work out what.

After he'd taken off, we went back into the main part of the mall, with me landing on the railing again, Rachel sitting in front of me. I could tell not even the dog part of her brain could keep her happy right now.

(Considering how big this place is, it could take all night) She sighed, looking around and panting.

(I know. But we need to check everywhere. Serah or her mum could be in here)

(I wonder how we're going to explain being talking animals)

If I could, I would have shrugged at her.

(I need a small break. Want to take the time to demorph and remorph?)

(Sure, I'll go into the ladies just in case)

(Good idea, follow me) I led her to the ladies bathroom, and she pushed open the door so I could fly in, letting out chirps and looking around the bathroom itself.

(All right, we're clear) She came in, and I landed at the door, shifting back and locking it as she moved to the other side of the room, wagging her tail.

I watched as she started to slowly demorph, feeling my little earpiece start to crackle to life.

"Hey, anyone hear me?" Came a voice, and I smiled, tapping it and making the mouth piece come down to my cheek as I lifted my watch. Soon a familiar face came on screen. The room behind him was pitch black.

"Hey baby" I responded, watching as Rachel pulled a funny face at me.

"We're here, where are you?"

"Just taking a moment I can rest and Rachel can demorph. Where are you?"

"Well... "He looked a bit sheepish "We just took out a security guard, and we're now in the room with all the security cameras"

"So..."

"Donnie disabled them" Leo's voice was heard nearby, and I thought I could make out a figure behind him.

"Works for me. We're on the on the fourth floor still. There's a small cafe thing near us, we'll converge there?"

"Aren't there alot of those things here?" Leo sounded a little worried, and I saw Donnie getting up, Leo following him.

"It's called Joe's Emporium or something... I'm sure you can find it"

"Weird name" Rachel muttered, and I shrugged.

"All right, got it"

"We'll be there soon then" I signed off, tapping the earpiece to make the little mouth part move up again, looking over at Rachel, who was now remorphing. I decided to remain as myself, knowing my body needed a small break from shifting or I'd be useless later.

When Rachel was done, I opened the door again, letting her out first and following her.

(Where to?)

"This way" I whispered, moving as silently along as I could, crouching here and there. In spite of the cameras being off, we still had to be aware that there might still be security guards wandering around this place.

I finally saw the cafe, relieved to see the boys coming from the opposite way, standing up and going to fast walk to meet them.

I saw Donnie smile in relief-

Before any of us could react, something that looked like a vine came out, wrapping itself around Donnie's neck, knocking him to the floor. I saw some of his gear scatter.

"Donnie!" I yelped, running towards him and finding there was a body behind what had first appeared to be a vine.

An adult Chanaiben female was suddenly on his chest, her tail wrapped tightly around his neck, choking the life out of him. Her eyes were angry as she looked from Leo, then to us girls.

"I will not let you take me!" She snarled, watching as Donnie squirmed frantically, trying desperately to pull at her tail.

"Stop! You're killing him!" In spite of the look in her eyes, I dove over, trying to help pull her tail off Donnie enough to even let him breathe.

"Let him go!" Leo said, and I could hear the metallic clink as he pulled out a Katana.

"No! I will n-"

"He wasn't going to hurt you! Let him go!" I cried desperately, looking up at her and feeling Donnie's movements start to get weaker.

The look in her eyes suddenly changed to one of shock.

"Jade?"

Now it was my turn to look at her, watching as she moved her tail, letting Donnie go and moving back off him. As soon as she did, Donnie started to gasp for air, holding his throat and coughing. Instantly my attention was back on Donnie.

Leo was now on the other side of his brother, dropping his Katana as Donnie rolled onto his side, trying to take in air again.

"Why would you attack someone who didn't even know you were there?!" Rachel suddenly snapped, and I looked up to see she had demorphed, heading towards her. The Chanaiben backed up a little, looking from me to her.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, my hands on Donnie's shoulder as he finally started to take air in properly, Leo patting the side of his shell.

"Jade... I am..." She seemed to compose herself, then "I am sorry for your friend. I thought he was one that was coming after me"

"He's not a Yeerk, and neither are we" Rachel grumbled, glaring at her and folding her arms. She now looked even more shocked.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Donnie, and we both helped him into a sitting position. He was still holding his throat.

"Yeah" He croaked out, looking up at our new... friend.

"Jade, you may not know this face, but..." She closed her eyes, starting to shift, and my jaw dropped a little.

"You're... Serah's mum?"

I'd had a feeling it could be her, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She shifted back, looking sadly at me.

"My name is Mihra. And yes, I am Serah's mother"

"Next time, don't attack first, then ask questions later" Rachel grumbled, turning to us "You okay big guy?"

Donnie nodded, and I put my arms around his shoulders. That had been terrifying to see...

"You almost killed him" I turned to look at her now. Her ears were folded back.

"I did not mean to harm-"

 _TSSEEEW!_

We all yelped, ducked as a light shot past us, looking down onto the next level to see Dracon beams aimed at us.

"We gotta move!" Leo yelled, grabbing his brother under the shoulders and hauling him up, barely avoiding being hit again.

"This isn't good!" We all started to run down the corridor, Donnie finally getting his bearings again, running on his own now. I could hear them trying to follow us from below.

"How is it you know of the Yeerks?" She ran beside us, and we dove into a little hall off the main section, all of us taking a moment to breathe. They'd be up here soon enough, and we'd have to fight back. From what I could tell, there weren't too many. But that didn't mean more would be on their way...

"Long story, we'll tell you when we're all safe" Leo muttered, and I looked over at Donnie. I could see a deep bruise beginning to form around his neck.

I tapped my earpiece, then brought my watch up. Finally, Ithiell answered.

"Ithiell, we're under attack!"

"Got it, we're on our way. I'll call the others, just hang on!" Then he was gone, and I shared a look with Rachel.

"Ithiell..." I heard Mihra mutter, ignoring her and feeling a little angry. She'd almost killed Donnie with her reckless actions.

"All right, time to get ready girls" Leo said, and we both nodded at him.

I heard a sound of shock coming from Mihra as I closed my eyes and began to shift.

There was no time to explain, she would just have to deal with it until we got out of here.

 _If_ we got out of here...

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Next chapter... will be fun!_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	19. Just Crashing Around!

**Chapter 19**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

Donnie and I dove behind a small cart stall as Dracon fire shot past us, then above us, destroying what looked to be a flower cart. Stems and petals went everywhere, whatever wasn't being disintegrated by the beams. Not far from us, Mihra dove behind a structure beam, all of us screaming in frustration and fear.

(Dammit, we gotta fight back!) I growled, ducking as another shot went over us, Donnie curling up a little closer to me. There wasn't much room to hide for both of us behind this cart.

We had gotten separated from Leo and Rachel, the two of them running left as we went right, and now they were somewhere on the floor above us, as we tried to avoid Dracon fire on the second floor.

We had tried to set up an attack, finding that Controllers were now flooding the mall. I was surprised to see there weren't any Hork-Bajir yet.

Then again, it was hard to hide the seven foot walking razor bladed creatures in such a big city...

"Aah!" Donnie yelped, covering his head again, and it was then I made a decision.

(Donnie, push it!)

He looked a little confused, then nodded as he pressed his back to the small cart, using his weight to slide it back slowly. I pressed my head up against it, using the tigers weight to push as well, hearing the controllers shout in surprise.

I heard more shouts, before I moved back a little, coiling my muscles and jumping at the top of the cart, then straight onto two of the controllers, knocking them down and smacking a Dracon beam out of one of their hands. The other tried to fire at me, but I dodged, clamping my jaws tightly over his arm, hearing him scream.

I moved as a third started to take a shot, finding it was knocked out of his hands, and a sharp hit to the back of the head had him collapsing to the ground.

I saw Donnie smile at me, Bo in his hand, then started to yell a warning about the fourth. Before I could though, I saw a body hit her, sending them both sliding across the ground, a tail wrapped around her throat, choking her.

Mihra looked up at us, about to say something, before flashlights were lighting up the places around us, jerking around.

(MOVE!) I yelled, turning and powering my legs for all it was worth, hearing the others follow.

I dove around a corner, almost skidding and hearing Donnie yelp as more shots were fired.

(In here!) I saw an oddly open store of some sort, diving in and turning back, watching as Donnie and Mihra ran inside after me.

Donnie grabbed for the gate above us, using all his weight to bring it down as quickly as possible, with me grabbing it with my claws before it slammed into the ground, pushing as quickly and as quietly down as possible.

(Hide!) We all dove behind shelves or the counter, tucking ourselves as far as possible into the darkness.

I kept my body as still as possible, hearing shouts of confusion, seeing a light pass above me. I didn't move, too afraid that any movement would attract attention. I started to tense, finding it was still moving above me, then slowly down...

"This way!" Someone shouted, and the light vanished above me, then several footsteps thundered off to the right of us.

None of us moved until there was absolute silence outside, and I finally looked around, seeing we were in some sort of home-wares shop. Cutlery and plates and strange little new inventions...

 _Tigress in a china shop?_ I wondered as I moved to see Donnie stand up from behind a stall, Mihra from behind the counter.

(Everyone okay?) I finally asked, seeing Donnie nod as I went over to him, Mihra climbing up on the top of the counter, almost sitting on it like a pet.

"You still have not explained how you can change, human" Mihra looked at me, her head tilted sideways.

(And you still haven't explained how you ended up on earth) I shot back, looking over as Donnie pulled up his blue screen, shifting his glasses up as he now worked, and I saw little red dots appear.

"There are bogeys everywhere. We're surrounded" He frowned, looking down at me.

(Dammit Ithiell, where the hell are you!) I snapped, letting out a low growl. I felt Donnie put a hand on my back, looking up at him.

"I hope Leo and Rachel are okay"

I sighed (Me too. We should have followed-) I heard a thud outside, and all of us ducked a little. There was dead silence, before I looked around again.

(Let's see if there's a supply room in here. We can probably hide in there while we work out a plan) I told him, and he nodded.

Slowly, we made out way to the back of the store, with Mihra following, before we found a smallish room, possibly big enough for the three of us with a little moving space.

I shifted back, shutting the door behind us and locking it. It would buy us some time at least until we knew what our next move was.

"Okay, can you tell where Leo and Rach are?" I went back over to Donnie as he sat down, and I moved to sit next to him, a hand on his arm as he worked. Near us, Mihra looked confused again.

I'd had alot of respect for Serah's mum when I knew her. She was funny, sweet... and she always welcomed me in happily when I'd come over. Now, looking at her as a Chanaiben, I felt I didn't know her at all. She was acting strange, for one thing. And another... I was still a little annoyed at her for attacking first and asking questions later.

I think I now knew that fear Donnie had, when he thought I was going to die in front of his eyes. Watching as the fight was being drained out of him...

I didn't want to loose Donnie. I _couldn't_... I didn't think I could live knowing he wasn't there.

Was this was true love was? Always worrying?

"Okay, I got them" He said, and I turned to his little screen "They're still on the floor above us, but they're on the opposite end of the mall. They seemed to have stopped for the moment..."

We both knew that meant one of two things. Either they were hiding, or...

"Ithiell... who is he to you?" Mihra asked, and I looked over her.

"None of your business"

"He is a... Chanaiben...correct?"

"How about you wait to meet him and then you can ask him any questions you want" I muttered, staring at her.

"I understand your hostility Jade. But I could not have told-"

"Look...Mihra... I know there is alot of questions we both want answered from each other, but right now... we need to get out of here"

She looked confused, her ears half folded back against her head, those big grey eyes of hers wide, but then she nodded.

With that sorted, I turned back to Donnie.

"Okay, do we have any way to get to them, without running into too many-"

He shook his head "No, those controllers are everywhere. Even if we wanted to, there is no way we could get through without being seen"

I sighed, leaning half on him and half on the wall behind us, thinking.

"Are you...intimate... with this creature?" Mihra spoke up again, and I gave her a 'are-you-seriously-asking-that' look. She frowned, looking away.

"Okay... we need some firepower"

"Do you have something that you can shift-"

I shook my head "No, we need Dracon beams. It's the only way to level the playing field"

We both fell silent, and I looked around.

"Maybe... maybe we can lure some of them in here, and steal the weapons " I looked up at Donnie, who frowned down at me.

"What? You got a better idea sweetie?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"This isn't the best idea you've had Jade"

I scoffed "I don't think any idea I've had recently has been good! In fact, I think they've all been terrible, wouldn't you agree?"

He laughed a little, going to say something, but instead hugging me a little.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We lifted the big gate open, just enough to look like someone had slipped under. Donnie told me there were four controllers nearby, and we waited in the shadows, hoping they would come this way. After about five minutes though, it seemed like they hadn't really moved.

"Well, this isn't going well" Donnie muttered.

"Told you my ideas are terrible" I responded, standing up from where I'd been hiding.

"So...what now?" He asked. I knew he was worried about Leo, and the longer we waited the more they could be in trouble.

"I'll go out and-"

"Don't you dare" I saw him stand up, pointing at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay" I put my hands up, shrugging a little as I did.

"Perhaps I should go. I am faster than either of you in your natural forms"

"I dunno about that" I muttered, looking at Donnie as he looked at me. Donnie was one hell of a ninja...

"Jade?" He asked me "What do you think?"

I looked over at Mihra, biting my lip and sighing.

"All right, do it. But don't die... Serah will never forgive me"

She nodded, and then was gone, looking over at Donnie. His Bo was out, and he frowned.

"Jade, I think you should shift. Don't want any more-"

"I know" I muttered, knowing he was right and closing my eyes.

I shifted into Rtaia's double, crouching down when I heard some commotion, seeing Donnie duck behind a shelf as well.

I heard a skid under the door, then a Dracon beam fired, hearing what sounded like glasses shattering.

"Under there!" Came the yell, hearing the gate sliding up and managing to peek over the counter as four people entered, Dracon beams leveled. One took another shot at Mihra, who I heard dive behind a shelf, hearing plates and whatever else hit the floor. I heard porcelain shatter, taking that moment and diving over the counter, watching as my opponent turned to look at me. But I was already on him, knocking him down and the gun out of his hands as I hit him with my tail as hard as possible.

I could see the others turning to me out of the corner of my eyes, but Donnie and Mihra were suddenly there, and I looked up as Donnie hit one of them hard, Mihra grabbing one by the throat and knocking him down and out in one hit.

 _TSSEEW!_

The last one fired, and a sharp pain shot up my left shoulder, going to grab my arm and finding...

Well, I suddenly had one arm.

"No!" There was a hard thunk, then the last controller was down.

"Ow" I muttered, feeling Chanaiben blood spill as Donnie collapsed beside me.

"Return to your natural form" Mihra said, looking down at me. I nodded, grimacing and focusing on shifting back to myself.

When I finally had two arms again, Donnie threw his arms around me, muttering "And that's why you shift"

"I kno-"

"Hey, over here!"

Instantly we were all in motion, diving behind a large shelving unit, hearing more Controllers reach the front of the store. I pressed my back against it a little, shocked when it moved a little under my weight, instead just trying to crouch down as I saw the flashlights bouncing around near us, then "They were here!"

An idea hit me, and I tapped Donnie's arm, indicating to the shelf behind us, he looked confused, then he mouthed a silent "Oh" as I started to lean my back on it, pushing as well. I turned to my other side to see Mihra press herself against the shelf, and we all felt it start to tip.

There was a series of shouts before the whole thing crashed, and I turned to see feet and arms sticking out from under the fallen unit, finding that two of the controllers had managed to avoid the destruction.

Before they could move, I jumped over the unit, grabbing a silver tray and smashing it into one of their faces, seeing him fall back a little, disorientated.

The other tried to grab me but Donnie was on him, throwing him off me as the other righted himself, but I slammed the silver tray into him again, kicking him hard and watching as he collapsed, holding himself. I raised the silver tray above my head, slamming him hard with it and knocking him out.

"Well, that was fun" I pushed a stray hair out of my face, looking up at Donnie and putting my hands on my hips.

A strange smile crossed his lips as he shook his head at me.

"We need to move" Mihra was suddenly there, and I turned to her as she grabbed a Dracon beam, holding it loosely in her hand as she looked at the two of us. I shared a look with Donnie, and we both nodded.

"Couldn't agree more" I grabbed another Dracon beam as I shifted back to Rtaia, seeing Donnie awkwardly pick up one, the three of heading out of the mess of a store.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **:D**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	20. Explosive!

**Chapter 20  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was surprised at how good Mihra was with the Dracon beam. Each shot she took was quick and effective.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same about Donnie.

He was masterful with a Bo, and his ninja skills were more than impressive, but when it came to firing alien weapons... he was-

"Look out!" I dove at him, knocking him behind a wall as Dracon fire shot past our heads.

"S-sorry" He muttered, ducking instinctively behind me as I moved out, taking a shot. I saw a hit, and the human controller went down.

All you could see in the darkness of the mall was Dracon fire going back and forth, hearing it hit walls and cries as it hit people.

"And you tell me to be careful" I muttered, looking up at his sheepish face "What were you doing standing in the middle-"

"I was trying to-DAH!" We both ducked as a shot barely missed my head, and I turned, firing blindly back, hearing a yell.

"All right, less talking more shooting" I leaned out, seeing what looked like more controllers were now lining up, firing away.

"We will not be able to get through!" I heard Mihra yell from nearby, and I looked over at her.

"Well we can't just give up!" I fired again, seeing one grab his arm, then another fired, making me duck back behind the wall.

"Donnie!"

"Wha-"

"Do you have any smoke grenades, anything that can help us here!"

"No, but I can... hang on" He grabbed the Dracon beam he was carrying, then something else from his belt.

"Donnie, you can't-"

"Just give me a minute!" He was annoyed, fiddling, and I ducked a little as another shot just missed my head.

"Fine!" I snapped, turning back out and taking aim, shooting another controller through the leg and seeing her drop. I saw Mihra still firing away, dropping one after another. She obviously knew how to protect herself...

I looked back out, taking aim and feeling a shot graze my ear, yelping and grabbing it as I shot again, realising then I didn't have an ear.

I felt the blood spilling out through my fingers, trying to put some pressure on it as I started to fire faster now.

"All right, done!" I heard a hum and I turned back to see something flashing on the Dracon beam. He leaned past me, pulling his arm back and crying out as he threw it with all his might, then grabbed me and pulling me down, yelling "GET DOWN!"

Before I could wonder what, a huge explosion rocked us, all of us crying out at the noise and impact. I saw debris go flying past as Donnie almost pulled me backwards and onto his lap. I saw Mihra curled into a ball on the other side of us, behind a support pillar. None of us moved until the aftershock died down, and all we could hear was silence.

"Holy-Donnie!" I turned to him, moving away from him and slapping his shoulder a little, watching as his eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Warn us before you throw a bomb!" I hissed, looking back out and seeing a large hole where the controllers used to be. He had taken out the floor under them, as well as some of the floor above. I could see the floor above us start to crumble, falling down and hitting what was left of the railing, taking more of the floor we were on with it.

"Well done" Mihra stepped out, and I joined her, the two of us looking at the mess. I put a hand back up to my ear, feeling like I needed to shift back or I'd loose too much blood.

"I thought you told me to help" He protested, coming out behind me as I shifted back, looking down at me.

"Warning... its all I ask" I repeated, turning and looking down at the hole.

"Now where should we go?" Mihra asked, and I smiled, looking up onto the gaping hole in the floor above us. I smiled then, knowing Donnie had just given us exactly what we needed.

"Donnie" He turned to me.

"Can you get up there from here?" I pointed. He looked up, probably calculating in his head, then nodded.

"Mihra" I asked, but she was already shifting something orange with three sets of wings. I started to shift to Ithiell, opening my wings and watching as Donnie expertly flipped upwards, following them last.

We hit the floor above, seeing a corner and going to hide next to it, both Mihra and me shifting back as Donnie brought up his blue screen again.

"Okay, we're closer now, but we have bogeys-" He stopped, turning around, making us turn around as well.

Behind us, probably about as stock still as we were, were about a dozen controllers, all looking at us.

"Oh come on!" I grumbled, feeling Donnie grab me, hauling us around the corner with Mihra following as they all fired madly. The corner of the wall exploded, showering us with debris as we ran.

We went around another corner, suddenly all of us skidding to a stop as we found another few dozen controllers, all looking at us.

"Oh no" There was suddenly Dracon beams aimed at all of us. I turned my head a little, seeing the other controllers had caught up to us, every single Dracon beam pointed our way.

Everything seemed to slow down as I desperately looked for a way to escape, finding we were in a pretty tight spot.

"No escape now!" Came one cocky controller as he stepped forward, his weapon still aimed at us.

Was this it? Was there really no way out?

I felt something touch fingers, looking down and seeing it was Donnie's hand, taking it in my own and squeezing it tight. He returned the pressure, and our eyes met. We spoke with no words, but said everything we needed to say.

A shrill scream suddenly met our ears, and we turned to look, seeing something crash through the mass of Controllers in front of us.

I felt Donnie move, pushing me down and landing on me, winding me as suddenly everyone and everything exploded into action. Dracon fire shot over our heads, screams erupting around us.

I fought to catch my breath, moving Donnie a little and seeing a flash of orange, then the crack of a tail, realising there were suddenly alot more people here.

"They made it!" Donnie seemed shocked as he pulled us to the side of the mass of bodies, seeing Mihra was caught up in them. She was attacking and hitting with her tail and shooting her Dracon beam and just going crazy.

"You guys okay?" Came the gruff voice, and we looked up to see Raph kneel beside is, ducking as a shot went over our heads. We nodded.

"Then a little help please!" Leo's voice now, relieving some of the worry in my mind as Raph took off again, Donnie getting up as I shifted to Jinnaw, taking off and hitting the controllers with all I had.

As I fought, I counted off each friend who had joined the battle.

Raph, who was kicking and shoving controllers out of the way like they were nothing.

April, who had taken a position just off to the side, shooting the Jara gun that Ithiell had given her, covered in the kind of weird makeshift battle suit the boys had made for her.

Leo, who was slicing and dicing, trying not to get hit as he spun around, kicking another controller down harshly.

Mikey, who I saw spin kick several of the controllers, falling on his ass and jumping up again, looking around a little to check no one had seen him, then spinning his nunchuck and hitting someone in the face.

Splinter, who was moving so fast all I saw was a blur of fists and tail as he hit and hit and hit.

Rachel, who was stomping on controllers, throwing them this way and that with her trunk, stabbing some with her tusks.

(Where's Ithiell!) I yelled, body slamming a controller that was next to Mikey, looking up at him as he shrugged, going to say something, then both of us being distracted by our new opponents.

If he wasn't here...where the hell was he?

"Hey!" Came a sudden yell, and I looked over at April, who was now desperately pointing to a spot past us, turning to see something that made my blood run cold.

I saw Serah, and although it made me glad that she was alive, but...

She was being dragged along by none other than Visser one, and she was fighting to get out of her grasp, as well as another big male controller, who had his hand around the back of her neck.

How the hell did she even get here?!

And how the _hell_ did Visser One catch her in all this?!

(Cover me!) I called to April, seeing her nod, starting to dive around the others fighting, barely avoiding getting hit once or twice. Thankfully April had good aim, and I managed to get through the melee without much damage.

I skidded across the ground, looking around.

(Try the ro-ow!) Rachel yelped as she got hit with a beam, seeing her back leg start to collapse behind her.

(Rachel!) I saw Raphel there suddenly, and she turned to me (Go! I'm fine! Get Serah!)

I hesitated, but I knew she was right. Even if Raph wasn't there, I knew she'd be okay. I turned, back, running and heading towards the stairs to the roof.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I reached the top of the stairs, feeling the wind picking up and looking around. At first I couldn't see anyone, but then my eyes landed on objects moving near the end of the roof. I started to run, slowing down and almost tripping over my own feet as I looked up, seeing a huge black helicopter hovering above us.

(Oh really?!) I snapped, moving and diving over the bits and pieces on the roof, seeing the figures get closer now. Serah was still struggling, but the guy who had her seemed to have superhuman strength, and Visser One had her nails deep in her arm.

(Hey!) I yelled, seeing them turn around and stop, almost waiting for me to catch up. I skidded to a stop in front of them, baring my teeth.

"And _what_ are you?" Visser One snarled.

(Oh, don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory) I shifted, watching the utter shock on her face, seeing Serah had a similar look as I emerged from the Jinnaw.

"Jade!" She sounded both relieved and confused, cringing as the man who had her shook her a little.

"You" Visser one snarled, her grip on Serah tightening and making her cry out in pain. I could see blood start to seep out of the wounds she'd made, holding onto Serah so tightly.

"Let her go" I warned.

"Oh you'll what?!" She spat, yanking Serah even closer, making her cry out.

"Oh come on" I raised an eyebrow "You've encountered me enough times to know..." I moved forward, making her move back a little, smiling a little.

"I.. _win_ "

A small smile suddenly crossed her face, and her other hand moved down to her waist. She pulled out a Dracon beam, aiming it and firing as I ducked, managing to scramble behind a small brick wall as she fired again, ducking as the brick above me exploded.

"Not this time, bitch!" She yelled, and I finally saw the helicopter make its way over to the side of the roof, going to look out, yelping as I was almost shot again.

"Say goodbye to your little friend Serah..." Came the snarl.

"Jade!" Serah called, and I heard her make a horrible pained sound, trying to look out again but finding my head was almost shot off this time.

"When will you _rotten_ creatures learn to stay down!" She snapped, hearing what I thought was them all get onto the helicopter, gathering up all my courage.

"Fucking never!" I finally yelled, finally getting up and moving, running towards the helicopter as it started to lift, feeling a shot barely miss me, seeing it start to get higher and higher into the sky.

 _Here goes!_ I jumped, my arms reaching as far as possible, barely grabbing hold of one of the legs of the landing gear, feeling my grip slipping with one, then grabbing on with the other hand, before managing to hook an elbow over, feeling the helicopter start to jerk to the left, my legs swinging wildly.

I felt nauseous as the helicopter swung left and right, trying to knock me off.

"Jade!" I heard Serah cry, and a small scuffle. I felt the helicopter straighten, and I took the chance to hook a leg over, pulling myself up and hooking the other over with a little difficulty.

"Oh this is not how I imagined growing up" I suddenly muttered to myself, seeing Visser One's head pop over the edge, glaring down at me.

"Why... won't...you...DIE!" She yelled, trying to grab my hand and pull it off, but I fought back, pushing her back a little. She scratched me, drawing blood up my arm, and I shrieked, my arm slipping off, as she started to work at the other one.

I had to do something, or I'd fall off this damn thing!

With the arm that was now hanging, I fought to move myself down, lifting the bottom of my pants and pulling the dagger out, watching as she continued to yank at the arm that was around the leg of the helicopter.

"Die!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, using all the strength I had and thrusting the dagger into her hand. She screamed, and I yanked it out, watching as she disappeared into the cabin of the helicopter. I took the chance to sheath the dagger, fighting to regain some grip, starting to try and climb upwards.

I heard a strange wooshing sound, before something hit the side of the helicopter, almost making me loose my grip and hearing the others inside screaming.

 _KABOOOM!_

An explosion rocked the helicopter, and it started to spin wildly.

I felt the pilot trying to regain some control, but it was no use. Then, to my horror, I saw Serah tumble out of the cabin of the helicopter, starting to fall towards the earth-

"No!" I went to reach for her, feeling the helicopter finally loose altitude, watching as she-

There was a flash of something, and it took me a moment to realise that Serah had disappeared.

 _What-_

"Jade jump!" Came the yell, and I took a quick breath, before separating myself from the doomed helicopter, feeling something grab my wrist, my side hitting something solid. I looked up to see Leo had grabbed my arm, and as quickly as I saw him he hauled me up, pulling me away from the edge and covering me as the helicopter exploded below, parts flying everywhere. I heard and almost something hit the side of the building, flipping up and over us and hitting just past us.

Leo soon moved, and I breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him as he helped me up.

"Thanks Leo"

"Anytime" He went and looked over the edge, and I followed, seeing a burning heap that used to be the helicopter.

Did I just kill Visser One? Or had she somehow survived...again?

"That was clo-Serah!" It hit me, and looked around, trying to find out where she had fallen or what happened to her, panicking and wondering if she was okay, or if something-

"She's okay" Suddenly Ithiell was there, landing in front of us, with Serah in his arms. It looked like she had fallen unconscious...

He put her down, and instantly I was over at him, shoving him hard.

"And where the hell _where_ you?!"

"Why, waiting to make a dramatic entrance... as always" Was his response, and I smirked a little. Damn his quick wit sometimes...

"We should get back to the others" Leo said, and we all nodded, heading back down, Serah in Leo's arms as I shifted.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Next chapter... will be fun!_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	21. Answers please!

**Chapter 21  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

I collapsed to my knees, feeling myself fall forward and catching myself with my hands. Around me, I heard small thuds as the others collapsed around me in the tallish grass.

It had been a long night. We had managed to get past the human controllers, only to come face to face with a small Hork-Bajir troop. And now... all the turtles would have some new battle scars.

From what Ithiell could work out, Visser One had tracked Serah to the mall, and had pretty much brought a small army with her. And, being the egotistical bitch she was, came herself to make sure that Serah would be captured. So that would explain the fight we had just endured... but...

There were still so many questions.

We had managed to get to a dense wooded area not far from the mall, all of us exhausted. I could see the sky was starting to lighten far off...

"Sleep would be good about now" Rachel muttered as she collapsed beside me, falling onto her back and looking up at the sky. I leaned back on my legs and nodded, too tired right now to answer. I saw April near us, sitting with her knees pulled up, arms around her legs and her head resting on the top of her knees.

I looked over as Ithiell set Serah on the ground, checking her pulse. She was still out. Ithiell must have really knocked the wind out of her when he caught her.

That girl always passed out...

Ithiell then frowned, going to sit, but something made him stand instead, pacing a little.

"All right, what the hell is your deal!" I heard Ithiell snap after a few minutes, glaring at Mihra. I looked up to her, seeing her look away, folding her ears up against her head a little.

"You keep staring at me. And frankly I'm sick of it! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"Ithiell?" Was all she said. I saw Ithiell bare his teeth a little.

"And that! How do you know my name?!"

She looked genuinely shocked.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" He shot back. Even for Ithiell, he was unusually hostile. I could see he was starting to flare his wings a little, the veins in his wings starting to turn red. This wasn't good...

"It's...it's Mihra"

Ithiell's whole demeanor changed. The anger was gone, replaced by pure and utter shock. His eyes, which had been narrowed to almost slits, were now wide open as he stared at her.

"I know... I know you were young when you last saw me. Possibly the human age of nine or ten..."

"I...I..." Ithiell was lost for words.

Silence descended on all of us, and I took the chance to look at the turtles. Most were bleeding from open wounds, so I took the chance to get up, shifting my hands into claws and ripping at my shirt, cutting around just under the bra to make my shirt a midriff, then taking the cloth I'd ripped off and cutting it into strips I could use.

I went over to Leo first, seeing he had a head wound which was starting to bleed over his bandanna and into his eye. He tried to stop me, but I gave him a look, and he sighed, letting me wrap the strip of cloth around his forehead. I tugged it as tight as I dared, tying it off and seeing the blood still slowly seeping through. It wouldn't stop the bleeding, but I knew it would slow it down just enough.

Next I went to Mikey, who was cradling his leg a little, moving his arms off and seeing the large cut on his thigh.

"This doesn't look good" He muttered, trying to joke but sounding more tired than anything as I had to wrap two strips around his wound. Mikey had been lucky... he had gone to gloat over a Hork-Bajir on the ground, and had been kicked by one of it's ankle blades...

"Just don't die" I muttered, patting his shoulder and moving to Raph. He gave me he usual go away look, but I ignored him, going to look at the cut on his right arm. It was deep, but he was lucky... if Rachel hadn't been there, his arm may have been severed off...

"Don't-"He started to say, but I shushed him, starting to wrap another strip of cloth around it, finding it was a little harder since his arm was so big. I finally had to tie two strips together to get it around his arm, barely covering the wound. He would still bleed, but at least it would slow for long enough to get him back home, and where we had supplies.

As I was heading to Donnie, I heard Ithiell finally find his voice again.

"This makes _no_ sense!"

I looked over as I reached Donnie, watching the two Chanaibens. Ithiell still looked in utter shock, and Mihra looked almost embarrassed.

"I know"

"The last time I saw you was at the _Giulan_! You were there, but you didn't... you never had any children with you!"

"Because I did not bring her with me"

"But it...but it..." Ithiell let out a sound of utter frustration, going and hitting a tree with his tail, hearing something in it crack. The branches themselves shook.

"Gee, anyone else here utterly confused" I muttered, finally kneeling in front of Donnie, watching as he flinched a little when I pressed the cloth on his neck. He'd almost had his head cut off. Luckily he'd moved, but now the deep wound was bleeding heavily.

"Jade" He huffed a little from the pain, trying to move me away but I escaped his grasp, continuing to put pressure on the wound with the last of my cloth strips, hoping I could slow it down just enough so he wouldn't loose too much blood.

"Don't even" I grunted back at him, half sitting in his lap as I applied the pressure, seeing him close his eyes a little, leaning his head against the tree he'd fallen back on instead.

Behind me, I heard Mihra speak up, finally sounding a little annoyed.

"I did not bring my child with me, as I was afraid of what our family would say if they saw I had given birth to a human child!"

"Wait, family?" I looked at Ithiell. He was still glaring at her.

"Yes, she is my cousin"

"Whoa, that was unexpected" I heard Rachel say.

"Wait...what... cousin?!" My jaw dropped, looking from Mihra to Ithiell.

Those two were related?

"Yes. My fathers brothers daughter" Ithiell explained, seeing some of the anger dissipating, but he was still tense.

"I left when I was young, to explore the galaxy on my own. I found earth... found a boy who wasn't afraid of me... all those years ago"

"And you didn't think to tell us... when you came back?! _Yipke_ had no idea where you'd been! She thought you were dead for so long! Then you show up _once_...and then _disappear_ again!" Ithiell snapped again.

"I did come back, several times" She protested "But it seems you, my dear _tileh_ had vanished as well!"

"I didn't vanish... I was..." Ithiell now seemed lost for words, and I could see the pain on his face.

"Ithiell stowed away on a ship that his parents were on, which came here to a town I used to live in. They were fighting the Terinans..." I explained, seeing Ithiell look over at me, looking genuinely upset.

"What happened to them?" Mihra caught on fast, going and putting her hands on Ithiell's arms, but Ithiell yanked himself out of her grasp and pulled back a little, closing his eyes and letting his head drop.

"They died" Was all he got out.

"I am so sorry _tileh_ "

They stood like that for a while, before Mihra pointed towards me.

"And what about these human girls? They can-"

"Uh, morpher, not a shifter" Rachel managed to lift her arm, waving it around before dropping it down "Not a part of that story"

Now Mihra looked more confused. Ithiell sighed, rubbing his eyes a little.

"I got caught up in the battle. Jade and two other humans did as well. I pulled them to safety... my blood mixed with theirs..."

"Fascinating" She looked at me, and I felt Donnie put an arm protectively around me, pulling me closer.

Soon Rachel gave her a quick run down of the Animorphs, and she looked at all of us.

"So what were you doing at the mall anyhow?" Leo spoke up, his eyes now locked on Mihra.

She looked sad, going to sit down near Serah, curling her tail up beside her.

"I was looking for my daughter. My husband had tried to put one of those grey slugs...a Yeerk...in my head one night, but I stopped him, managing to escape as a large army of those... creatures... came to my door. When I went to go back for my children, I found they too had been Yeerked. I noticed Serah wasn't with them, so I went looking..."

"Were you at the school that afternoon?" I asked, seeing her look at me. She nodded, lowering her head.

"Yes, I was hoping she would be there, and I would reach her before..."

"But you did, and then threw her into a supply closet? Why?"

Now she looked at me, a little shocked "How did you-"

"Jinnaws are excellent for sniffing out people"

She frowned, but nodded "Yes, I went in as my human myself, and managed to get her free of the boy who was holding her. But... there were too many people, and I had to hide her, shifting myself to something small and hiding myself in another part of the school. I decided to wait for the Yeerk controlled humans to leave. By the time I returned for her, she was gone"

"So... you didn't catch the huge battle just outside the school?" Rachel asked, almost annoyed.

"No, I did hear a commotion, but did not think much of it"

"Convenient. So.. how did you track her to the mall?"

She looked ashamed all of a sudden "It was the only place I had not looked for her"

"Wait...so... does Serah know you're...and that shes..." I trailed off, seeing those grey eyes look at me. She shook her head.

"No. I had hoped to give her a normal human life, without the worry of knowing-"

"So she knows nothing of us?" Ithiell was angry again "She doesn't know she can shift. She doesn't know her heritage, or anything to do with what's a part of her?"

She shook her head.

"Mihra!" Now he was arcing up again " _You_ were the one who taught me to be proud of who I was, to not give up and to always remember where I came from, even after Inaad went... missing..."

He shook his head, then continued "If it wasn't for you, I would never have gone looking for her! I would never have..."

It now seemed like Ithiell was gone, replaced by the scared little boy he used to be. The one I remembered meeting that day, who screamed at me and jumped into a tree when I woke up...

He collapsed down, curling into himself a little, and I saw Mihra go to him, her arms around him and hugging him as best she could. Ithiell looked truly broken, and my heart ached, wanting to help him with his pain, but knowing I wouldn't do any good. If I understood what I thought he was saying...

"Guys?" Came a shaky voice, and we all looked over as Serah sat up, looking around and seeing Ithiell and Mihra, her jaw dropping.

"Well, now you'll have to tell her" April muttered, suddenly being deafened by Serah's horrid scream.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Donnie rolled off me, panting heavily. I took in a deep breath as well, turning to my side to look at him.

He'd pretty much jumped me as soon as I'd come into his room, and I'd been unable to deny his need. It was strange for him, as he wasn't one to initiate that kind of contact. It was also nothing like the first time we'd been intimate. To me, it almost seemed like he was worried about something...

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, and I nodded. He kissed my forehead, pulling me close and hugging me as tight as he dared.

"I hope no one heard us" I muttered, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes a little. He hummed and I felt him shrug a little.

"You little devil, you want them to hear us?" I looked up at him, the look on his face unreadable. Then again, he probably wasn't thinking properly after that.

I slapped his chest a little, going to rest my head against his chest again, my hand going up to where stitches were now at his neck.

Rtaia had fixed all the boys up, and made sure the rest of us weren't hurt when we got back. We were all exhausted. Even Ithiell seemed to find it hard to stay on his feet.

Mihra had to sit down and tell her daughter what she was, after we'd filled her in on what else was happening.

From what she could tell us, she'd woken up in that supply closet hours later, going up to try and find me (as I'd suspected) and seeing shattered glass on the ground. After that she'd managed to hide in the mall at night, trying to look for me or her family, or even the turtles during the day. I had been right as well, she had forgotten how to get to the lair, and had been trying to find it.

She had come out when she had heard the horrible explosion in the mall, venturing out and finding our messy battle. Before she could move to hide, she'd run into Visser One, who had grabbed her, as well as one of her henchmen. That was when April had seen her, and pointed her out to me.

We had left Mihra to explain to Serah about who she was, and all gone to head to bed. I had gone to check on Kristiana first, seeing she looked much brighter than before, knowing whatever Rtaia was doing it was working. There was now colour in her cheeks, and a light in her eyes that I didn't see when she had first woken up.

When I'd shut Donnie's bedroom door behind me though, I'd found a very active turtle. He'd pinned me against the closed door...

And now, we were laying on his bed, and I looked up at him.

"Is everything okay Donnie?" I asked finally, seeing his eyes open to slits.

"Yeah, why?" He responded, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand.

"Well... that wasn't like you" I smiled up at him, and he closed his eyes, laying back down and sighing. I could tell he was exhausted now. So was I, even more so than before.

"It's why I did it" He yawned, then nuzzled his head into my neck, pulling me closer.

"Uh... what?" I didn't understand. But he was gone, and I soon joined him.

I don't know how long we slept for, but I felt when I woke up again, neither of us had really moved. I yawned heavily, feeling him grumble something, lifting his head and putting it on the pillow as he squeezed me a little.

I felt my stomach protest then, and I realised I was hungry.

I went to turn around, moving to get up and go find food, finding it was hard to get out his grasp. He protested in his sleep, and I kicked my legs.

"Dooonniiie, leemmmee uuup" I whined, hearing him take a deep breath.

"No" He mumbled "My Jade"

"Your Jade is hungry, now lemme go" I kicked a little again, feeling him let out a strange sigh. His grip loosened, and I finally slipped out of it, moving to find my clothes.

"My Jade is yummy"

I flushed, throwing my shirt on finally and turning to look at his still sleepy face "Your Jade is not a pizza"

"No, but-" He smiled, sitting up and looking at me hungrily. I shook my head.

"No you don't. I'm hungry and I'm going to-"

Both of us stopped as we heard a loud grumble coming from Donnie's stomach. I giggled a little.

"Sounds like you're hungry too... for food" I added as he got up, moving to get his bandanna and glasses back on.

He started to put some of his gear on, and I turned to the door, opening and saying "I'll go start the search"

"Okay" I heard him yawn again, shutting the door behind me.

I looked around the room, surprised to see Serah of all people sitting on one of the couches, grinning at me.

Oh no...

"Uh, hey" I moved to go over to her, finding she still had a big grin on her face, her eyes alight. She still hadn't said anything, which made me worry.

"Uh..sleep okay?" I asked her, sitting on the edge of the couch.

She nodded "Not too bad"

Silence, then "So uh... how you feeling?"

"Not as good as you I bet" She giggled. My heart dropped.

"Uh... what?"

"I heard alot of what happened last night. Or...this morning" Her grin widened, and I groaned, putting a hand over my eyes. Of all the things she had to comment on...

At that moment Donnie stepped out of his bedroom, shutting the door and looking at us two girls.

"Uh, hey Serah" He said shyly, almost like he wasn't sure whether to move towards us, or walk away. I kind of felt the same.

"So, you _are_ good in bed!" Was her response, and I didn't know who was more embarrassed.

"Serah!" I hissed, watching as Donnie shifted his weight.

"Well...um...uh... I'm gonna go get food" He headed towards the kitchen, and I swear I'd never seen him move so fast.

"Well, from what I could hear..." She moved to nudge me a little "He really rocked your world"

"Please stop embarrassing me" I muttered, my head in my hands.

"So, what did he do when you yelled-"

"Whelp, I'm gonna go get food too" I interrupted her "I'll talk to you later"

With that I dove into the kitchen after Donnie, hoping to hide for a while.

Even after all she'd been through. After all she'd heard, seen, done...experienced... all she could comment on was my love life.

That girl had her priorities all wrong...

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **:D**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	22. Confusion and Car Trips

**Chapter 22  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I put my head in my hands, watching lazily as Ithiell and Donnie worked away, saying things I couldn't even understand half the time.

"No no, that program won't work on this system"

"And how do you know, you haven't-"

"The algorithms are all wrong!"

"How do you know if you don't try!"

"They've been at this for hours" Kristiana was suddenly there, yawning a little and sitting beside me with a little difficulty. It had been almost a week now, and she was slowly recovering. She she was up and walking around, with Rtaia's permission of course.

"Yeah, those two need to give it a rest" Mikey muttered, sitting on the side of the couch, shaking his head. Surprisingly, Mikey had been very attentive to Kristiana, helping her around when she needed, and going and getting drinks or food or even some of his favorite snacks for her. I had barely seen him leave her side, besides when Rtaia shooed him, or Splinter or Leo asked for him.

"I don't even know what they're going on about" I sighed "I thought they had a good security system"

"Who knows" Rachel walked by, bag in her hand. It woke me up a little.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, and she nodded, seeing Raph coming up behind her slowly. The look on his face said it all.

"Only for a little. Gotta go back home and check on my family and Cassie" She turned back as Raphael reached her, a hand on his cheek as he leaned down a little. He looked almost heartbroken.

"Let us know how they are. And call us if there's any trouble" He said, and they shared a sweet kiss.

I heard Mikey make a sound of disgust, then a surprised cry as Raph shoved his brother, knocking him off his perch. I heard him hit the floor with a thud.

Instantly I saw Donnie and Ithiell turned to the rest of us, frowning, then back to one another.

"Mihra is going with me, so I should be all right"

"What, she is?" That got Ithiell's attention.

"Uh yeah, I need some kick ass back up... no offense Jade" She turned to me, winking. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"I will not be gone for long Ithiell. And I am trusting my daughter will be safe with you" The two came into the room, Serah winking at me.

"Of course" He nodded, looking at Serah. It was strange, knowing Ithiell was now oddly related to Serah. I wasn't sure I could really ever look at those two the same again.

Especially Serah. Her mother was a Changeling, who had given birth to her...somehow...in her natural form. Which made her an oddity...

"Let us go" Mihra suddenly turned back to her daughter, hugging her a little awkwardly.

"Don't do anything silly while I'm gone Serah. And listen to Ithiell"

"Yes mom" She answered, pulling away from Mihra, then we all watched as they headed out the door, seeing Rachel hand her bag over before they left.

"I hope she'll be okay" Serah was now on the other arm of the chair, as Mikey had righted himself, and was sitting there looking up and smiling at his brother, who was nudging him gently.

Instantly, Ithiell and Donnie were arguing again, and I rolled my eyes.

"She'll probably be safer than here right now. Those two look about to head into the ring"

"I'll take them both on and win" Raph growled. He was already starting to get restless. I heard Mikey laugh, and Raph shoved him gently this time, with Mikey shoving him back a little, Raph starting to get harder before Mikey caved.

"Whoa whoa bro, we might hurt the beautiful lady here" Mikey suddenly took Kristiana's hand, kissing it gently. I heard her giggle a little, unable to stop a smile from my face.

April had also gone back home during the week, telling us she would be back a little later on. I just hoped she would be okay, and it wouldn't take her too long to come back, as Ithiell had found out through Erik that Visser One was, surprisingly, still alive. And she was planning something new. Sadly, Erik couldn't find out what, as it was all being kept in the higher ranks. Which meant we still had to be on our guard.

I considered asking Donnie to come with me up to see how my family was doing. I had missed them horribly, and since I didn't have anything else to do during this time, I thought it was a good idea to go while things had settled. But looking at him now... there was no way I'd get those two apart.

They had been almost constantly arguing, and working, for three days now. On what... I had no idea. All I knew was that they weren't agreeing on much at all. And I think the rest of us were starting to get a headache from it all.

"So... I'm really related to..." Serah pointed to Ithiell, both of us trying to ignore Mikey and Kristiana flirting, and Raph pacing.

"Apparently so" I smiled up at her.

"I still can't believe I'm half alien" She shook her head "You'd think I'd be smarter"

"You are smart" Kristiana scoffed, tuning into our conversation while Mikey and Raph play fought a little further away.

"Pfft compared to what! A...a... fish?" Serah looked almost upset. Kristiana and I just stared at her.

"You are much too hard on yourself" Rtaia suddenly appeared on the other side of Kristiana now, sitting gently on the edge. Mikey and Raph were now on the floor... typical boys. I heard Mikey shout "Okay, I give, I give"

"So... why don't I look like you? Why is it I'm like..." She indicated to herself.

"I do not know. But just because you do not look like a female Chanaiben, and believe you are not...smart... as you humans say, does not mean you are not special in your own right"

"Awww, thank you Rtaia!" Serah practically jumped over us, giving Rtaia a big hug. Rtaia herself seemed a little confused by the notion, patting Serah's back gently.

"Now, I must... "She moved Serah away, looking down at Kristiana and finding the boys were now back and were standing behind us.

"I must bathe and redress your wounds Kristiana"

"Can I come?"

"Mikey" We all groaned, and he looked down, frowning and making a sulking sound.

"Okay. But Mikey does not come" Kristiana gave him a look, and he returned it with an apologetic one.

"I may need some assistance" She said finally, looking at Kristiana, then Serah.

"I'll help" Serah went over, helping Kristiana up, and they all went towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry babe" Mikey plopped beside me, taking my hand "I still think you're _way_ hot"

"Mikey, would you back off already!" Donnie suddenly snapped, and we both looked at him. He looked angry...

"Okay, okay, chill bro" He let go of me, putting his hands up in defense.

"He was just joking" I told him, a hand on Mikey's arm "You should be used to that by now"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and seeming to calm "You're right, I'm sorry Mikey"

"No offense taken" Mikey was back to his playful self.

"Let's go outside for a little" Ithiell stood up, stretching "We need a break for a little, and I wanted your opinion about a new device I've been working on back home"

"All right" Donnie got up, giving me an apologetic smile, before leaving with Ithiell.

"Brianiacs" Was all Raph said, shaking his head a little as Leo came into the room.

"What did they go off about now?" He wondered, sitting on the edge of the couch on my side. Raph sat on the other.

"Can't believe Donnie told Mikey off" I muttered, head in my hands now. What was his problem lately?

He seemed more on edge than usual, and we we now barely spending any time together. I'd usually wake up halfway through the night to find he had come to bed, sleeping with his back to me. It just wasn't like him at all...

"Hey" A hand went on my arm, and I looked up, surprised when I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Leo looked concerned.

"We're here for you, just know that"

"Don't worry, Donnie just needs a Raph kicking" Mikey giggled, then pointed to his older brother, who shook his head.

"You need a good Raph kicking Mikey" Was his response.

"I'll do it if I have to" Leo made me look up at him, and he squeezed my shoulder gently. I put a hand over his, returning the pressure.

"Thanks Leo"

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually" Raph said, suddenly in front of me and trying to smile. I reached out for him with my other hand, and he took my hand in his, squeezing gently. For such a big guy, he was so incredibly gentle.

It was no wonder Rach fell for him.

"I think you just need something to do" Leo again.

"Yeah, like come play awesome games with me" Mikey perked up, looking happily. But I shook my head.

"No, you're right. I'm going to go see my family, and Donnie can stay here and work out his problems" I took a deep breath. Maybe some time apart would help.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Raph asked, smiling. I knew he needed something to do as well, to take his mind off Rachel.

"That's a good idea"

"Uh, guys?" Mikey looked sheepish "I might just stay here and...you know, help out"

"You just want to stay with Kristiana" I chided, nudging him a little. His response was a giggle.

"All right, Mikey stays with his girlfriend, and we'll come" Raph corrected, looking at Leo.

"Sounds like a plan. And you might need the backup"

I heard Raph let out a husky laugh, and I pulled myself away from the trio, moving and stretching.

"So it's decided. You're coming up to the valley with me"

"Perfect, so when do we leave" Leo smiled a little. I shrugged.

"Tomorrow maybe. We'll need to find transport for you guys though"

"Sorted" Leo rubbed the back of his head, looking a little shy.

"We uh... borrowed...another truck"

"No, it's a van" Leo corrected, and I shrugged.

"All right, tomorrow it is then" I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, I felt excited in taking a trip somewhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You be good Mikey" I told him, giving him a big hug. He returned it, squishing me a little before letting me go. It was now the next evening, as we thought it would be easier to drive at night, plus it would mean I could ride with one of the boys in the front with me, without fear of exposing them.

I'd already said goodbye to the girls, who had all converged in one room. Rtaia was trying to explain to Serah about her heritage, which also fascinated Kristiana, so they were being kept busy.

"He will, I'll be here to keep him in check" Donnie said, and I turned to him. He smiled gently at me, before coming and wrapping his arms around me, holding me close and kissing me sweetly. For a moment, I thought I had my Donnie back.

Then he was gone, and I inwardly sighed as I turned to Ithiell.

"Drive safe" He warned "Not like I saw you last-"

"I am not going to go swerving through traffic, I promise. Where we're going, most of the roads are empty by now anyway"

"Still doesnt-"

"Ithiell, trust me at least a little, yeah?"

He nodded, coming to hug me. He knew it would be along trip, and I would probably want to be there for a few days. He had already told me if there was any trouble, and he needed us right away, he'd come pick us up.

"Donnie, you be good too" I pointed to him, seeing him frown at me and sort of regretting it. Then he sighed.

"Just take care Jade, all right?"

"I can't promise anything" I joked, moving to give him another peck and one last hug, before moving to get into the cab of the truck, Leo getting in on the other side. Raph jumped in the back, closing the doors behind him. We'd actually fixed a few seats, and added a little hole in the front so we could all talk, so it would be a much easier ride for Raph than last time.

"See you in a week or so" Leo waved, then added "Keep them in line Ithiell"

Ithiell did a strange sort of salute, smiling back as we pulled away from them, moving to go onto the road.

After about ten minutes, I heard Leo sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we drove, me going much slower this time. I was almost enjoying it.

"I don't think I've ever been away from Mikey or Donnie for a long time. I hope they'll be all right without me"

"They'll be fine" Raph grunted "Donnie has Ithiell to fight with, and Mikey is all gaga over Jade's friend"

"Just like you're all gaga over Rachel" Leo shot back, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was right, after all...

"Don't start that one brother" Raph muttered, and I could see him shaking his head from just behind me.

"Come on you two. You gotta play nice for this trip, all right?"

They both mumbled something, and then fell silent.

After about ten minutes I put some music on, singing a little as I drove and trying to ignore the silence between the two brothers.

An hour later I was already sick of it.

"Come on guys, you said you'd be here for me" I finally said "And this silence isn't working for me"

"Sorry Jade" Leo started "It's just weird for us. I mean... we've never really been on a road trip before"

"Yeah, it's weird. Sitting here, looking outside..." Raph seemed a little tense.

"All right boys, I'm going to teach you a few games"

They both looked at me like I was nuts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Uh... tree?"

Raph shook his head "You're an idiot Leo"

Leo grumbled, looking around more. He looked almost annoyed.

"Turtle" I offered, grinning madly. He shook his head again.

We tried for several minutes to try and work out what Raph had "spied", without any luck.

"All right, I give, what is it?"

Raph suddenly tugged at my shirt "T-Shirt!"

I laughed "That wasn't really an easy one Raph"

It had been about seven hours, and we'd stopped here and there, mostly for me to take a break. Raph and Leo took turns driving, but then I was back at the wheel. Leo was now in the back, and Raph was beside me. We'd spent the hours playing eye spy, listening and singing to music, and partly talking about Donnie and Mikey. The older boys had alot of stories to tell about their younger brothers.

"Yes it was!" He insisted, and I put a hand on his arm. He tensed a little.

"I'm sorry, you were right"

All I got was a humph from him.

"We should be there soon enough, shouldn't we?" Leo spoke up, and the argument was soon forgotten.

"Yeah, we're almost at the turn off. Then it's a few miles up, before we continue on foot"

"Good thing too, I need to get out of this truck" Raph muttered, his arm resting on the windowsill, hand resting on his palm.

"We all do" Leo told him, and soon I made the turn onto the dark road, feeling the truck bump and groan and complain as it was forced to go uphill.

Exhaustion rushed over me, and I couldn't help but let out a yawn, tears springing to my eyes as I did.

"You okay Jade?" Leo was now looking at me, sounding worried.

"Yeah, just-" I yawned again "Tired from the trip"

"We can all rest soon enough" He said, and I nodded.

Soon enough, we came to a stop, and I pulled out my camping bag, the boys pulling out their own smaller bags, and we started to trek upwards still.

I woke up a bit, finding the path had overgrown, trying to make my way around and almost slipping once or twice.

After an hour or so, I got the familiar sensation of being turned around, knowing we were close now.

"We're going around in circles!" Raph growled.

"No... it's... what you're meant to think" I stepped over a large trunk, watching as Leo then Raph followed.

"No, I remember that tree!" He pointed, and I stopped, going to move back down to him.

"Remember what I told you about this-ah!" I slipped, moving my arms forward to catch myself when I hit the ground, finding I'd stopped moving, looking up to see Leo had grabbed me around the waist.

"Thanks Leo" I said, letting him pull me back up and to my feet, finally looking at Raph, who now looked concerned.

"Trust me. I know it might seem like we're lost, but we're not. That's the way the Ellimist made it"

He huffed again, but didn't say anything, instead moving forward and gently grabbing my arm and moving me along with him.

"Just don't fall again"

I grinned "Didn't plan on it"

We finally made our way through the barrier of sorts, finally starting to feel like we were moving forward again, coming up to a crest and seeing the start of the valley.

"We made it" I finally breathed a sigh of relief, seeing some Hork-Bajir there eating bark from one of the trees. They looked at us as we came close, and I recognized one of them.

"Tehn, hey" I waved happily, seeing recognition in his eyes. I couldn't pronounce his full name, but I was glad he remembered me.

"Jade, I get Toby" He and his mate then took off, and we followed. Soon I saw Toby, and her father Jara Hamee, waiting for us.

"There you are. We were wondering if you would make it tonight or not" She smiled at us, and I finally reached her, dropping my large pack.

"Toby, this is Leo and Raph. I'm sure you've heard about them"

"Yes, Cassie told me a little, but not alot. I'm glad you both came along" She smiled at them, and I saw Leo bow.

"We are honored to have been invited here"

"Oh please, the honor is ours" She moved to take my arm "Let's feed you and get you settled. Your family is here, but they're alseep at the moment"

"Oh" I felt my spirits drop a little, but I knew it was best to let them sleep. Tomorrow I would be able to spend all day with them. Or... today.

I looked at my watch, realising it was about four in the morning. We really had driven pretty much all night.

The Hork-Bajir had been nice enough to find us something suitable for us to eat, and I was surprised how hungry I was.

Afterwards, they let us to a makeshift cabin, and the three of us went inside, finding the three beds inside had already been set up.

I collapsed into the first one, barely remembering my head hitting the pillow.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Slower chapter, but what do you think?  
_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	23. Family

**Chapter 23  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

"I think hes gone paranoid"

"I think he's just stupid"

Voices behind me woke me, but I kept my eyes shut and just listened. I was still curled up on the bed inside cabin, finding another blanket or two had been put over me. It took me a moment to recognize the voices belonged to Leo and Raph.

"We both know Donnie isn't stupid"

"Oh yeah? Then what's his deal lately" Raph grumbled, and Leo shushed him a little. I heard their voices returned to hushed whispers.

"I don't know, but when I get back I plan to find out"

Silence, then "The way he's treat'n her lately..."

"I've noticed. I thought... " A sigh from Leo, then "This isn't him. Something must have happened"

"You sayin its her fault?" Raph's voice started to rise again, and Leo once again had to shush him.

"I'm not saying that at all! I get the feeling she's not a part of what his problem is lately"

"Then what is?"

An angry sigh from Leo.

"Look, I am gonna give him a piece of my mind if he doesn't straighten up soon"

"Raph-"

"I'm gettin sick of his attitude"

"And I'm getting sick of yours"

"Well I-"

"Don't you dare. We promised Jade we'd be here for her... do you want to let her down?"

Silence again, then "No, but-"

"Then shush"

The boys fell into silence, and I took that moment to turn around, seeing them both turn to look at me. I could see the cracks of light shining in from the roof and walls then, wondering how long I'd been asleep for. They were both still sitting on the other two makeshift beds, and both gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Jade, how'd you sleep?" Leo asked.

"Uh, okay I guess. Did you guys sleep?" Moved to sit up, putting the thin blankets around me.

"A little" Raph suddenly looked worried.

"What's up big guy?" I moved to sit beside him, bringing the blankets with me "Missing Rachel?"

The strange smirk on his face told me he was. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking over at Leo, who had a strange smile on his face.

"Don't worry Raph. You guys won't be apart for long"

A small laugh, then "Thanks Jade"

A sudden yell had all three of us up and on our feet, blankets forgotten.

I heard...

"Dad?" I wondered, running for the door and opening it before the boys could protest, running outside to see a flurry of movement.

To both my utter amazement and shock, my dad was running in my direction, trying to bat off some very confused free Hork-Bajir, who looked almost upset. They weren't really touching him, but they were trying to stop him from moving, which wasn't working very well.

"Well, this is interesting" I scratched my head, now seeing my dad look at me. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"My little girl!" He started to come at me, stopping when I felt the boys now standing behind me.

I saw the colour drain from his face, and I knew he was looking at Raph and Leo.

"Jade, look out!"

"Dad, don't-" Before I even knew what was happening, he ran and grabbed a sharpened stick the Hork-Bajir had laying around, coming and yelling something incoherant as he ran at-

"Whoa whoa whoa! Dad stop!" I jumped in front of Leo, holding out my hands and seeing him slow down a little, now standing in one spot. The Hork-Bajir all looked at a loss as to what to do.

"Uh, Jade?" Leo sounded confused.

"Honey, step aside. Daddy is trying to save you from the-"

"Daad, no. Bad dad!" I tried to indicate he put the spear down.

"I'll take care of-"

"Raph don't you even _think_ of hurting my dad!"

But it was too late, Raph had pulled out his Sai's, and my dad turned the spear on him.

"I think he thought about it" Leo muttered.

"Why thank you Leo, I had no idea what was going on, and needed the added commentary!" I snapped, now moving myself in front of Raph, my hands out to my sides.

"Sorry" I heard him mutter, and my dad looked at him, keeping his spear pointed in my direction.

"Jade, let me-"

"No Raph, I'm warning-"

"AAAAH!" Suddenly my dad turned, running full tilt at Leo, and I watched as Leo dodged it expertly. My dad skidded to a stop, then turned and started to run back at Leo, but I was already there.

I saw the fear in his eyes as he realised he was now coming at me. I dodged the spear, grabbing it as it went past, wrapping my arm around it and grounding myself as I stopped the spear from going any further forward, pretty much ripping it from my dad's grasp as I did. Unfortunately he kept coming, and by pure instinct I dodged, kicking him as he went past and hearing him cry out, falling face first into the grass, skidding a little.

"Note to self; don't piss Jade off" Leo sounded shocked.

It took me a second to realise what I'd actually done, cringing and dropping the spear, going and collapsing beside him as he groaned a little.

"Oh my god dad, I'm so sorry" I moved to help him, finding he now had both my arms, and was shaking me. The look in his eyes was...well... he'd lost it.

"What gives you the right to kick your father up the behind?!"

"Dad, I was try-" I was cut short when he wrapped an arm around the front of my shoulders, starting to pull me back with him as we looked up at Raph and Leo. Raph looked pissed. Leo looked worried.

"Stay back! You won't take my daughter!"

"Dad, let go" I yanked myself free, scrambling up and feeling Leo half catch me. My dad looked even more shocked.

"Dad, seriously. They're not gonna hurt me" I tried to explain, moving forward again and seeing him scrambling backwards with his arms.

"No..."

I slapped my forehead, indicating to the Hork-Bajir not far off.

"You just spent... _however_ many weeks... with these guys?! _How_ can you be so scared of two big green dudes who just walked out of the cabin with me?"

The instant I said those words I regretted them.

"They... those perverted-"

"Oh flippin hell!" I snapped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, after alot of coaxing, and some more explaining, my dad had finally calmed down. Mostly because my mum showed up at just the right time, with my siblings in tow.

Now, we were all sitting down in a big circle of logs, my dad not too far away as I sat with Raph and Leo. Both of them looked uncomfortable to say the last.

"So, how did you... uh, turtles... meet my daughter" My mum started up, holding onto a slightly squirming Phoebe.

"Well, we saw-" I put my hand on Leo's arm, and he fell silent.

"They pretty much saved me one night, when I'd been uh... jumped by some thugs"

My dad looked beyond shocked "When the hell was this young lady?!"

"Well... it doesn't matter. It's a long story"

"Your... friends... that helped us. They said they were morphers, and we saw them change into animals" My mum spoke up again.

"It was sooo coool!" Ryan perked up, his eyes lighting up. Tina, his twin, just rolled her eyes.

"It was sooo gross!"

"You are so-"

"Kids" My mum silenced them.

"I think you should tell them" Raph said "That way they know"

"Thanks Raph, real helpful" I muttered, knowing he was right.

"Tell us what?" Dad again, looking at me. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Well mum and dad, when I was only ten, I met an alien. It was right in the middle of a battle between his race, and this other race called the Terinans. I got hurt, he saved me, along with Amanda and a guy called Robert. And now...we have the power to shapeshift into anything we want to"

"What are you-" But I kept going, interrupting my mum.

"So, for four years, I helped fight these bad aliens. And then it was over, so I thought hey all the fighting for me is over. But no!" I lifted a finger, stopping my parents from talking again.

"We came to America, where I met the Animorphs, if you remember who they are now. And they're now fighting this massive army of aliens you call the Yeerks, who have a really sneaky way of invading earth, so we don't know who is, and who isn't infected with these parasitic slugs"

"Jade, I don't-"

"But wait! There's more!" I interrupted Raph now, who looked annoyed.

"When we went on that family vacation in New York, I was sent on an errand by the Animorphs and by _my_ leader. That, my dear father, is when I got jumped by thugs. But... luckily... Leo and his brothers saw I was in trouble, and saved me. Then we fought the Yeerks together, and we've been fighting them and ever since we moved to our home now, I've also been fighting common thugs, as _well_ as brain stealing aliens!"

"Jade, are you okay?" Leo looked concerned, and I got up, turning to him and putting my hands on his shoulders. He looked almost afraid of me.

"Oh but Leo, they haven't heard the best part yet!"

"No, Jade, don't-" But I turned back around, standing in front of everyone.

"Mum, dad, I'm dating a turtle!"

"What?!" Dad yelped, and I heard Leo groan.

"You mean you're dating... him?" Mum looked equally shocked, pointing to Leo.

"Oh no, I'm dating his brother, Donnie. Who, frankly, is being a bit of a-"

"Jade!" Leo was suddenly in front of me, hands on my shoulders "That's enough!"

"What's wrong with you" Raph shook his head, but I just laughed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" I moved away from Leo, looking around at everyone.

"What's wrong is I've been fighting aliens and whatever else for almost eight years straight now... I need a holiday!"

I suddenly felt lightheaded, my eyes closing on their own as I felt myself falling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yes, I had lost the plot. And then... to everyone's surprise, including my own, I'd fainted. Having to explain everything to my family, who I had been able to keep everything from for so long, just seemed to be too much for me.

When I woke up, I apologized to the turtles, and to my parents, and soon we all sat down and had a proper talk, without my dad trying to attack them with sharp pointy objects.

After things died down, I managed to sneak away from them all, going and sitting by a small stream in the valley, away from everyone else.

It was peaceful, and it gave me some time to just relax.

I laid back on the grass, feeling the water trickling over my feet, closing my eyes and just listening to the random animals around me. The birds, the crickets...

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Ooomph!" The random little children jumping mercilessly on me.

I looked up to see Phoebe had landed on my stomach, and was giggling like crazy.

"You little-" I smiled, reaching slowly up and grabbing her when she tried to escape, tickling her and pulling her down beside me. She giggled more, squirming like mad.

"Don't go too crazy, or I'll never get her to sleep"

I stopped, looking up at my mum as she sat down beside us, pulling a still giggling and squirming Phoebe into my lap. She looked... upset.

"Mum?" I asked, letting go of Phoebe when she almost headbutted me, watching as she went and splashed her hands in the water.

"I fishing" She said, but my attention was now on my mother.

"Jade, I-" She bit her lip, then looked straight into my eyes.

"I am so sorry"

I blinked "Uh, what for?"

Tears were suddenly in her eyes, and I went and hugged her, hearing her sigh a little.

"Oh my poor baby. If I had known what you'd gone through..."

"Mum you've got nothing to be sorry about"

She pulled back, her hands now resting on my elbows, looking into my eyes.

"It's a mothers job to protect her children. And I... I failed you as a-"

"Oh no no no mum, you didn't. If anything, I failed you"

She now looked at me, tears still brimming her eyes, but she stayed silent.

"I should have been the one to tell you about the Yeerks, I should have been the one by your side, guiding you through the danger when-"

"Jade was hurt but, so Jade couldn't come" Phoebe spoke up, and we both turned to her. She hadn't turned around, her hands were still elbow deep in the water. How did she-

"The point is, I didn't protect you from all those dangers. And I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, for all those years" She was now hugging me again, and I could feel tears wet my shirt.

"Oh mum, it's not your fault. Nothing and no one could have predicted what would happen that day I went into the woods with Amanda and Robert. But... "

I pulled away from her, looking into her eyes and trying to wipe away those tears. Her whole face suddenly seemed older...

"I'm okay mum. I really am. I mean, who can say they have a daughter who can become any shape they want?"

She looked about to cry again, but suddenly Phoebe was back, crashing into us and almost knocking us over, her arms now all wet.

We managed to sit up, Phoebe now sitting in mums arms, quiet as we looked at the stream, watching the water trickle by.

"So" Mum finally spoke up again "A boyfriend, huh?"

I nodded, leaning my chin on my knees "Yeah, he really is a turtle"

"And how long didn't I know about this boyfriend of yours?"

"Uh... a year and a bit" I flushed a little, thinking back to Donnie. I wondered if he was missing me...

"So... am I going to be meeting him?"

I shrugged a little, turning to Phoebe as she poked me. She really did look like a mini me. It was kind of creepy if you thought about it...

"Jade?"

I looked back up at my mum.

"Can I meet him?"

"Well, he's a fair way away at the moment. Took the boys and I half the night just to get here"

"I don't care. I want to meet this future son in law of mine"

My jaw dropped then.

"What?"

"Mum, you're taking this surprisingly well for one thing, and another... you're thinking about getting me married?!"

"Jade" Suddenly mum placed her hand on my shoulder, her green eyes now staring right into mine "I don't care who or... what... you love. As long as they make you happy, and treat you like you deserve"

Now it was my turn to tear up, and I put my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close for a hug and hearing Phoebe yelp a little in protest.

"Oh mum, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that"

"Hey" Came the little voice between us, and we pulled apart to see a very grumpy looking Phoebe. She poked me, then stuck her tongue out.

"Now, your father however..."

"Uh?"

"He might have to take more time to get used to"

"I'm not sure he'll ever get used to it" I muttered, wondering what would happen if I put my dad and Donnie in the same room. Probably something similar to what happened with Leo and Raph..

"Ooh, Jade did no no" Phoebe suddenly giggled at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about, you little rascal?" I tickled her, and she stuck her thumb in her mouth, giggling at me.

"Jade, sweetheart"

I looked back up at my mother, who looked concerned.

"Have you and...Donnie...been..."

"Mum, I am not answering that question"

She just stared, and I blushed more. Why did _everyone_ have to know all the _intimate_ details?!

"You know, I never went through the b-"

"Mum!"I yelped. She just smiled at me.

"One, no, two, Phoebe" I pointed at my littlest sister, who just swung her legs, smiling almost evilly at me through that thumb.

"All right, all right" We fell into silence again, with Phoebe occasionally making strange sounds as she did.

"Do you love him?" My mum asked. I nodded.

"Does he love you"

"I'd hope so. After all we've been through. I mean, we almost-" I stopped, realising telling her about the other week's events might upset her.

"Almost what?"

I sighed, looking down "We almost lost each other a few times"

"Jade!" She looked shocked "Do you mean to tell me I almost lost my oldest daughter?"

I cringed at the question.

"Jade?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How many times have I almost lost you?"

"Uh, a few?" I rubbed the back of my neck, knowing she would flip if she found out of all the stupid decisions I'd made recently.

"Jade Emily-!" I looked up when I'd heard my full name, cringing more when I saw the look on my mothers face.

"If you were younger, I'd ground you" Then her features softened, and she looked upset again "But I know... you're almost eighteen, and you're no longer my little baby girl..."

"Oh mum, I'll always be your little girl" I hugged her again, avoiding the little squirming mass.

"No, you wont" We pulled apart again, and I found little miss had decided to latch herself to me.

"Jade, I want you to know this" I looked at her again, feeling Phoebe finally plop down beside me, pressing herself up against my side.

"I'm proud of you. I know the past few years must have been so hard on you... especially after all you've gone through, and you're still my... well, my big girl now" She stroked my hair "All this time and I didn't realise what a beautiful young woman you've become"

"Oh, mum" I just wanted to cry. Hearing that from her meant so much more than she could have known.

"Don't you ever give up sweetheart. And if you ever die on me... you can be sure, mama is gonna come kick your ass"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing she wasn't kidding.

"Thanks mum, I'll do my best"

For the first time in a very long time, I felt invigorated.

I felt ready to fight for who and what I loved again.

I felt ready to truly... _live_...again.

Oh heaven help whoever got in my way from now on.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Yay for family! Hope you guys enjoyed, and thought it was funny!  
**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	24. Feels Like Home

**Chapter 24  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I tried to keep myself as still as possible, hearing the leaves and twigs crunch around me. My breaths were shallow, and my whole body was tense from trying to keep crouched low. I felt my legs start to ache, but I knew I couldn't move, not just yet. If I was caught now...

Slowly, the sounds of footsteps started to move off, and I was finally able to at least take in a deep breath.

After another tense few minutes, I slowly rose from the ground, the ache in my legs making me bite my lip. I couldn't make a sound, in case they were still close...

I took a chance to look around, not seeing or hearing anyone, taking another deep breath. Should I move? Should I stay where I was?

Either option didn't sound good at the moment. They could come back, and find me-

 _Crack!_

I looked down, finding I'd moved my foot forward, seeing I'd stepped on a twig, silently cursing myself.

Sounds came from far off, and I looked around, trying to find an escape route. My eyes eventually landed on the branch above me, and I jumped up, grabbing it with effort and hauling myself up as quickly as I could.

I managed to press myself against the trunk of the old tree, hearing the shuffling below me, not daring to move as I heard them both searching for me. I looked below me, watching the figures walk under me, hunting.

They stopped suddenly, both of them going stock still. I bit my lip, trying not to even breathe, feeling my legs shaking a little as I tried to keep my balance on the branch.

A sudden noise made them both turn and start to run to the left of me, and I took another slow breath. Maybe if I could...

Slowly, I looked up, seeing the branches above me.

 _Maybe if I could get high enough, they won't be able to see me, and I can hide for longer..._

I reached up, grabbing the branch above me, pulling myself up slowly and feeling the new branch take my weight, then lifting my legs and almost doing a handstand as I wrapped my legs around the one above me, pulling myself up again.

I got myself upright, managing to grab onto the next, wondering how many would take my weight.

I went to grab another-

 _Snap!_

The branch I was reaching for snapped suddenly, and I grabbed for the trunk as the smaller branch fell past me, towards the ground, hitting the other branches below me as it went. The noise...

"Over there!" I heard the shout, and I panicked, grabbing another branch which was stronger, feeling it take my weight and hearing them below me.

 _Climb! Climb! Climb!_

I fought to get higher, knowing they were after me now. It would only be a matter of time before they caught me...

I turned and looked down, watching them climb after me with amazing speed.

 _Crap!_

I pulled myself up as fast as I dared, knowing the branches would get too thin to climb, trying to pick the strongest branches as I went.

I went to grab another, finding it broke as soon as I tried to pull myself up, landing on the branch below me and feeling it bend...

"Oh f-" It snapped, causing me to flail my arms helplessly, my body tipping downwards and feeling myself start to fall. I was going to hit the ground head first!

"Gotcha!" I felt a hand wrap round my ankle as I passed, and I felt myself jerk to a stop, my arms flailing around again. I looked up, seeing Leo smiling down at me.

"That was a close one" Raph said from the branch below me, and I looked down seeing we were almost face to face.

"Yeah... thanks Leo.. and..." I sighed, looking back up at him "Damn, you caught me"

"In more ways than one" He was now grinning, and I couldn't help but pout.

I felt him move me down, where Raph took me in his arms, moving us down the tree with Leo following.

When we were down, Raph let me go, and I looked up at them.

We had been up at the Hork-Bajir valley four about four to five days, before we all decided it was time to head back. We had made it about six hours into the trip, until Leo decided we all needed a break, and to stretch our legs. Raph was getting restless, and I was getting anxious. The whole time we were gone, I hadn't really heard a peep from Donnie, and it worried me...

So, we had decided to head into the bush, and play the ninja version of hide and seek. Leo wanted to test my skills, as well as try and sharpen his and Raph's skills. Plus... it was a much needed distraction. I knew Leo must have been worried about his younger brothers still, even though we'd heard from Ithiell and Mikey while we were in the valley. Ithiell was still trying to work out how to take down Yeerk security effectively, and Mikey was... well...

I'd never seen him smile so much in the transmission. He told us about how Kristiana was doing, and how nice she was... how pretty...

I could only wonder what Kristiana thought of him. I did hope she felt the same way... Mikey was a big sweetheart...

On the third day up in the valley, Rachel, Mihra and Cassie had come up, and Raph's mood changed from dark and brooding to sweet and quietly happy. It was nice to see, but it put a strange ache in my heart as well. I missed Donnie...the sweet Donnie...not the standoffish one I'd said goodbye to...

As wonderful as it was to finally see my family, and know they were okay and being taken care of, I was eager to get back and try and work out what was wrong with Donnie. Did he have second thoughts about us? Had I possibly done something to upset him, and now he was brooding about it?

I wouldn't know until we got back.

But... for a little while at least, Leo and Raph had taken my mind off it, and we'd all gotten some good exercise in.

Now, heading back to the truck, I was starting to feel a little nervous again. Two more hours until we got back to the lair...

I felt a hand on my arm as I sat in the drivers seat, looking over at Leo. He was smiling sweetly at me, and squeezed my shoulder a little.

"It's okay Jade, you know I'm here for you"

" _We_ are here for you" Raph interrupted, looking a little annoyed as he took his seat in the back.

"I know, thanks guys. Now let's get this show on the road" I turned the key, feeling and hearing the engine roar to life again.

The boys settled into their seats, and we were off again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Do you ever notice how the last leg of any trip just seems to drag on?

Well...this one did for me. Panic...worry... confusion...

In spite of the boys assurances, I was still worried. I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something would happen. Good...bad... I didn't know.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we pulled into the spot that the truck had originally been parked, pulling out our stuff and heading towards the lair.

I felt a lump form in my throat, feeling Leo push me a little to get me moving, eventually taking the lead in front of me, with Raph pulling up the rear. It almost felt as if I had two bodyguards...

I started to shake a little as we got towards the entrance, Raph now putting his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them a little and pushing me forward as he did.

We opened the door...

"Welcome back!" Mikey was suddenly there, picking me up and swinging me around, almost squishing me.

"Aww thanks" I hugged him back, and he let me go, seeing Serah, Kristiana, Rtaia and Splinter there. They all greeted us warmly.

"Where's-" Suddenly arms went around me from behind, pulling me close and a kiss on my head.

"I've missed you" Donnie whispered in my ear, and I managed to turn around in his arms to look up at him. He looked like the same Donnie I fell for...

"I missed you too" I leaned up, kissing him and feeling him return the kiss. Maybe time apart was what we needed...

He pulled me closer, almost lifting me off the floor as he made the kiss deeper, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I didn't realise how much I'd actually missed Donnie... the real Donnie...

"Ah-hem" We broke apart, moving to see Ithiell there, half smiling at us.

"Ithiell" I moved to hug him, hearing him laugh at little.

"Good to see you too. How's Toby doing up there? Oh, and your family?"

"Good and good"

We all moved into a large circle, all of us now talking about this and that, Raph and Leo talking about the time up there.

"Oh wow, you dudes almost got skewered?" Mikey asked, almost giggling.

"By none other than my dear father" I shook my head.

"But Jade kicked his butt" Raph did his strange deep laugh.

"Literally" Leo joined in on the laughter.

Over time, I noticed Kristiana seem to get closer to Mikey, who was sitting on the edge of the couch she was on. Slowly, I saw her put her hand on his knee, and he covered her hand with his. I couldn't help but giggle a little, blushing a little when everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"What are you giggling about missy?" Serah asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh... nothing at all" I leaned back on the couch, feeling hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Donnie, who was now smirking at me. He'd seen it too...

"Suuuure" Serah was suddenly in my face, staring at me. I had to move back a little, feeling Donnie let go of me.

"You going to tell me how my mom is or what?" She suddenly said, and I saw worry in her face.

"She's going good, her and Rachel will be back soon" I told her, pushing her gently back so I could get some personal space back.

I saw her face look almost relieved, and she went and sat back next to Kristiana, obviously oblivious to what was going on beside her. I felt Donnie's hands back on my arms...

"So, I was thinking" Ithiell spoke up from the other side of Serah, his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him, smiling. Once again, I couldn't believe those two were related. One of my best friends, and my leader and brother of sorts.

"Maybe it's time to start teaching Serah how to shift"

I almost choked.

"But... shouldn't Mihra..."

"For the moment, Mihra isn't here. And Serah has expressed alot of interest in learning. So I thought while there is calm, you, me and Rtaia can teach her for a little bit each day"

I looked at Serah "It's not easy. It'll take you a while to do"

She just nodded "I know. But I want to learn. Ithiell and Rtaia have been telling me alot about Chanaiben's and my...well... our... family"

"Okay then, I'm in"

"You don't mind if I watch some days?" Kristiana piped up, her hand now back on her lap. Mikey looked happy, looking down at her with a big grin. I was surprised how much better she looked. I was honestly glad she was okay...

"I do not see any problem with this" Rtaia looked at Kristiana. She seemed quite calm, sitting next to Splinter.

"Me either" Serah was grinning now. She seemed so much happier.

"Oh, I wanna watch too!" Mikey raised his hand excitedly, like he was in class and suddenly knew the answer to a question.

"Perhaps some days... not all. We don't want Serah to be overwhelmed" Ithiell let go of her, standing up and stretching.

"I do believe it is time to retire for the night" Splinter finally spoke up, and I saw Leo let out a yawn. Even Raph was rubbing his eyes. It had been a long trip...

"I agree. We'll start training and what not in the morning. Plus, it'll be good for Donnie and I to get a break from the code cracking" Ithiell nodded at Donnie, who seemed to let out a sound of agreement.

So everyone shuffled off to their rooms, Serah following as Mikey half helped Kristiana back into the spare bedroom they were now both staying in. Mikey was sure attentive...

"Well, shall we" Donnie was suddenly there, holding his hand out to me. I took it, grateful to have the old Donnie back, letting him pull me up and back into his arms for another long hug, kissing him as hard as I dared.

"I really missed you" I muttered when I pulled back, resting my head in the nape of his neck, his arms tightly around me.

"Missed you too" He muttered, then "I'm sorry"

I looked up at him, those green eyes now worried, pulling myself away from him. Then, without a word, I took his hand and led him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

"Jade?" He frowned a little as I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back towards the bed and making him sit down.

I honestly didn't know what to say to him. He'd had me worried for so long. Now... it seemed like he was back to himself...

And I wasn't going to mess it up by saying something stupid.

I pulled his goggles, then some of his gear off, without him saying a word. I discarded it to the floor, going to sit on his lap, facing him and moving my hands up to his glasses.

I felt a hand on my wrist, and I stopped, looking into his eyes. I felt the worry return as he took my wrists and gently put my hands down to our sides, then sliding his hands to take mine.

His forehead pressed against mine, and I couldn't help but close my eyes, sighing heavily. I felt my heart start to hurt then, knowing there was still something he wasn't telling me, but not caring then. Right now I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. After him being so distant for so long... then not talking to him for days...

"Jade, I'm sorry for being so distant"

I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't bring myself to, instead moving forward to kiss him, letting go of his hands and moving to wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself close. He returned the kiss, but pulled back as it started to get heated, looking into my eyes again.

"Jade, please say something"

I sighed, trying to swallow the lump that was in my throat, saying the only thing I could.

"I really don't know what to say. I just want to be with you... right here, right now"

"Only now?"

"Please just shut up" I trapped his lips with my own again, finally feeling him relax and return the pressure and the passion.

Soon my shirt was discarded, as well as my shorts. He was now above me, on his knees and elbows, looking down at me as his bandanna fell over his shoulders.

"Jade, I don't ever want you to think I just want you for this" He sighed, nuzzling his head in my shoulder then, starting to nip at my neck.

"I know you don't. I just..." I sighed, and he pulled back, looking at me.

"You really scared me" I finally admitted, seeing him frown.

"I didn't mean to- Jade, I don't-" He stopped when I shook my head.

"Just... don't. Not now, okay?" I leaned up, removing his glasses and placing it gently on the table beside us, then moving to undo his bandanna. He let me, without a word, and I discarded it somewhere beside us. With his face now bare, I leaned up and trailed my fingers up his cheeks, over his temples, exploring his unmasked face. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes a little.

"Come here" I murmured, pulling his face towards mine and kissing him again. He soon relaxed into the kiss, his hands starting to move down my sides, tickling me a little before resting his hands on my hips. I knew what he was waiting for, pushing myself up against him and he slid his hands up and under the cloth that was separating us, starting to pull at it.

Tomorrow, we would talk. Tonight...

Tonight we would learn to reconnect.

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I know, I meant this to be a tense chapter, but... well, there you go :P_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed either way._**

 ** _Next chapter things will start happening, honest! :D_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	25. Emotion

**Chapter 25  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

It was early evening, and I was getting a little restless. Donnie was still asleep, half snoring away like he hadn't slept in a long time. I could only guess him and Ithiell had really been going hard at cracking the Yeerk security while we were gone. Which probably led me to see what I did next.

As quietly as I could I got dressed, moving to the door and opening it as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Donnie up.

I came out into the main room, seeing Ithiell on one of the couches, sprawled out with his eyes closed. His tail was draped over one end, and his head resting on the other, an arm and a leg hanging off the front of it, taking deep breaths in and out. Poor thing looked exhausted.

On the other couch, which thankfully was facing away from me, I saw Mikey sitting. Beside him, a blonde head of hair that I could only guess was Kristiana. They were both talking in hushed whispers, so as not to wake Ithiell I guessed.

As silently as I could I closed the door behind me and stood stock still where I was, not wanting to interrupt the two.

"So... I need to like... say something" I heard Mikey say, turning to look at her.

"What is it Mikey?" She asked, and I saw her turn to him as well. I felt this was a good time to put my "ninja" skills to good use, going and hiding myself behind a table nearby, looking out to the two. I was surprised at how quiet I could be.

"Well uh... dudette... I like... " He scratched his head, like he was having trouble "I totally like you, you know?"

A small laugh then "I like you too Mikey"

I couldn't help but smile. It was cute...

"So uh... what happens now?" Mikey looked so shy and so out of his element. I just wanted to go and give him a big hug, and tell him it was all right, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt the two.

"I mean... you know I like, flirt with Jade and April and all that... but I really do like you. You're like... an awesome babe"

Another soft giggle from Kristiana "I know Mikey. And... what do you want to happen from here?"

"Uh" He shrugged "I don't know, I've like... totally never done this kind of stuff before"

"Well, do you want to uh... go out on a date some time?"

Now it was Mikey's turn to giggle "Yeah, totally!"

Then Mikey's smile dropped, and he scratched the back of his head, saying what I was thinking just then.

"What about that... like...dude... the Matt guy..."

"Oh him?" She waved her arm dismissively "Gosh, we broke up just before I joined The Sharing. I'd honestly had enough, but the Yeerk thought it was a good idea to get back with him, to get more people from our school to join up"

"So... you and him..."

"Totally over"

Mikey smiled again, and his hand moved up to stroke her hair a little. It slowly rested at the nape of her neck, then went around her shoulders as she moved closer to him. Then she leaned up, taking his head in her hands, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Tease" Mikey chided, then moved to kiss her again.

I took that moment to shift into something small, moving to go out the door of the lair, leaving them in their passionate embrace. It was wonderful to see...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I managed to get out of the sewer, and into some fresh air. Light was slowly starting to fade from the sky, and I took the opportunity to shift into Ithiell, opening my big leathery wings and flying up on the closest roof.

I landed, suddenly finding I wasn't alone.

"Ithiell?" Leo wondered, and I shook my head, shifting back. He was sitting on the edge of the building, looking almost sad.

"Just me" I told him, moving to sit beside him.

"Ah" He turned back to look over the city, and I followed his gaze.

We were silent for what seemed like forever, before Leo let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong big guy" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder a little. He tensed.

"Uh... nothing" He finally said, and I turned to look up at him. He looked so upset...

"Leo, come on, it's just me" I grabbed his arm, pulling it a little "You know I'm here for you"

He sighed again, looking down at me, those blue eyes of his almost worried.

"I don't want to upset you... but I just... " He put a hand over his eyes, then rubbed his temple a little. I looked up at him strangely.

"Why would you upset me? What's wrong?"

He grunted then, moving from my grasp and then getting up, starting to pace.

"Leo?" I got up as well, watching him move around.

"I've never had to... I..." He made a noise of frustration, almost looking like Raph as he paced, throwing his arms down and then balling his hands into fists.

"Leo, come on, what's the matter" I went over, taking one of his fists in my hands, watching as he looked down at me, his face somewhere between anger and pain. He moved away from me again, pacing around the rooftop. I couldn't help but stand there and watch him.

Finally, he put his hands on a wall, leaning himself forwards against it and dropping his head.

"Jade, I'm a leader. I need to make the hard decisions, and I need to be there for my brothers, and you and..."

"And you are there for us. But you need to let others be there for you too" I tried to make my voice as soft and caring as possible, not moving from where I was in case it would make him start pacing again.

"Yes, well...this problem can't be solved"

"Not if you walk around brooding about it" I retorted "Talk to me, would you"

He made a strange primal sound, looking at me again.

"Jade I... over the past few days, I have really enjoyed just being... I mean..."

"Not being a leader for a little?" I supplied, trying to smile and seeing him shake his head, coming to stand in front of me.

"I now see why Donnie... why you and him..."

Now I was even more confused. But I didn't want to interrupt him, in case he pulled back completely.

Now he moved a little closer, and I looked up at him as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Leo?"

"Jade, you are absolutely amazing. And until we spent some real one on one time together I didn't see it. Now that we have...I..."

Well this wasn't going to end well.

"Leo, what-"

"I like you, okay. As in... that kind of like..."

"Leo-" Before I could stop him, he'd grabbed me, moving to tip me backwards, pressing his lips awkwardly against mine. It took all I had to try and push him away, not sure what else to do. What was Leo thinking?!

He quickly let me go, backing up a little as he did, looking ashamed suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't... I wanted to see..." He backed up, and my hand went to my lips.

"What the hell Leo?!" I shoved him back a little "You know I-"

"I knew it..." A third voice came from behind us, and I turned to see Donnie there, utter shock on his face.

"Donnie, I'm sorry... I just.. I didn't..." Leo was at a loss for words. So was I.

"And you let him?" Donnie turned to me.

"What?! Do you really think I knew what he was-hey!" I saw him turn, starting to head towards the fire escape.

"Should I-"

"No, I'll handle this" I snapped at Leo, starting to shift "You just get back to the lair"

With that I took off after Donnie, hoping I'd catch him before he did something stupid.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I finally caught up with Donnie in the dense forest, managing to stop him in his tracks and shifting back in front of him.

"Stop!" I finally said, and he glared at me.

"You kissed Leo, how can-"

"I _didn't_ kiss Leo! He kissed _me_!" I corrected, a finger in his face "And frankly, it was more unexpected for _me_ than it was for _you_!"

I saw him clench his fists, his breathing now coming out ragged.

"I knew he wanted you! I knew it!"

"Wait, what?"

He looked at me, a mix of anger and hurt on his face.

"And you like him, don't you? Ever since that night at the mall..."

"What the fuck?!" Was all I could get out. I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"That night... you went... and he went after you..."

"And? I didn't ask him-"

"And then you went to _him_ first!"

My jaw dropped. How could I have missed this?

Donnie... of all people... was jealous of Leo?!

"Donnie-"

"And how can you not! He's... better... than me..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses" I closed the distance between us, making him tense, returning his glare.

"First of all? Me and Leo? Not happening! He's your brother for one thing...and another.. I am totally in love with you!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, a finger in his face now, and his anger seemed to dissipate as mine grew.

"No, no buts! I don't know why he came to me that night, but he did. And I went to take care of him first, cause he was the first of you four I looked at, _that's_ all! As for what you just saw, _he_ kissed _me_! And I for one, was not expecting it! All I wanted was to take care of a friend that was hurting, nothing else! So get those grubby fucking thoughts out of your head!"

Now he was staring at me, his mouth wide open.

"And another thing" I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, and Donnie tried to put his arms around me, but I yanked myself out of his grasp.

"You _broke_ your promise, you said you'd tell me if there was a problem. Instead... I've had to wonder, for almost two weeks now... what the _fuck_ I've done wrong, wondering..." I sucked in a deep breath, feeling my lip tremble and fighting to keep talking through the hurt that was now in my heart.

"Wondering if you even _wanted_ me anymore"

"Jade, I'm-"

"No, don't you dare. I just... I don't want to hear it right now"

He moved to comfort me, but I practically threw his arms off, looking up at him with tears blurring my vision.

"Jade"

"Don't come near me... not right now" I turned, wiping the tears from my eyes as I did my best to concentrate, shifting into a pigeon hawk and taking to the skies.

 _Don't look back... don't look back..._ I tried to tell myself as I spread my wings, but something made me turn around, angling myself as I did.

I saw Donnie, hand over his eyes as he stood there, looking deflated.

And behind him...

(Donnie, DUCK!)

I saw him look up at me, tears in his eyes, before he realised-

(NOW!)

He almost fell forward as I swept over him, raking at the eyes of the controller that was there, hearing him scream as I clawed at his face. His hands came up in self defense, knocking me away. I hit the ground, seeing Donnie sweep under his legs with the Bo, knocking him down and then knocking him out.

"Jade?" Donne now looked confused, like he couldn't believe I'd just saved him.

(Just because we fought, doesn't mean I'm going to let you die! Now stay here) I flapped my wings, gaining altitude and watching as Donnie braced himself.

I scanned the area, my panic suddenly rising.

(Oh no... Leo! Ithiell! Anyone that can hear me, we need backup, now!)

I dropped to the ground, flaring my wings and landing beside Donnie as he looked down at me, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes still.

"What? What did you see?"

As I grew, I locked eyes with him, fur now replacing feathers.

(Too many to count) Was all I could say, knowing this would be the hardest fight of our lives if the others didn't get my message.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **CLIFFHANGER! WHOOT WHOOT!  
**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	26. Against the Tide

**Chapter 26  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I dodged the low sweep by Donnie, jumping up and catching part of a Dracon blast that was aimed for him. I screamed as it tore through my hind leg, clamping my jaws around the controllers throat and puncturing his jugular. Behind me, Donnie was grunting and making frustrated noises as I tossed the Controller body aside, half limping towards another.

I threw out a frying pan sized paw, taking another down and awkwardly moving to take a stance behind Donnie as he fought.

We were in the fight of our lives, and we were barely hanging on. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that there were so many, or the fact we'd just had a fight, but we weren't working together like we should. It was more... 'You keep me alive and I'll keep you alive' feel, instead of the usual protecting one another.

(Get to a rooftop!) I yelled as I went after another controller (We might be able to thin them out that way!)

"How?!" Was his response as he dodged a blow, kicking another away and smacking him hard with his Bo.

(I'll clear a path!) I focused, feeling myself grow large and my skin becoming leathery. I grabbed a controller with my still forming trunk, tossing him off into the distance.

I moved to hit another, finding my growing weight was now moving too slowly, seeing the Controller raise his weapon-

"Ha!" It was suddenly sliced in half, and then someone punched him right in the face.

"Leo!" I couldn't tell if Donnie was happy to see him or not. I was just hoping those two could-

(Come on!) I lowered my head, barreling into a mess of Controllers, grabbing and throwing them whenever I could, hearing the boys follow me, fighting off the random Controllers I missed.

"Lookout!" I heard Donnie yell, but it was too late, I'd slammed into the side of a building suddenly, lights exploding behind my eyelids as I backed up, hearing a distinct screeching sound from above.

"Jade, move!" I heard Leo yell, looking up to see part of the fire escape had come loose, and was starting to collapse towards the ground.

I backed up as fast as I could, hearing the boys flip out of the way, still fighting, just getting caught slightly by the edge of the metal, feeling it leave deep scratches in my side.

(Dammit!) I yelled, feeling Dracon fire hit me again, as well as normal bullets, going and throwing another off me. I moved my big head scattering some of the ones who were going after Leo, then back to the ones that were after Donnie.

(Can you get up there still?!) I asked the boys, planting my feet and feeling blood start to ooze from my wounds.

I felt my tusks hit bodies, and I saw them both go past me.

"Yeah, but we need you!"

(All right!) I reversed, grabbing another controller and throwing as hard as I could, watching them all come at me.

"Stop!" I heard, planting my feet again and feeling them leap onto my back, then up onto the fire escape.

"What about you?!" Donnie asked as I moved my big head back and forth, hitting whoever I could. They just kept coming!

(Just go!) I snapped, screaming as Dracon fire burnt one of my ears off, blood now pooling to the ground as I reared up, throwing my massive bulk down and squashing Controllers with my huge feet. The impact of me hitting the earth send some controllers sprawling backwards.

"Jade, get ready to shift!" I heard the yell from high above me, then came a grunt, and I saw something hit the ground in front of me.

Instantly smoke filled the air, confusing me for a second.

"Now!" I heard Leo yell, and I closed my eyes, shifting and shrinking as fast as I could. As soon as I had wings I opened them, flapping up and turning to see the boys reach the roof and I joined them, landing beside them as the three of us turned to look down.

"There are too many" Donnie muttered, and we shared a look.

"I don't even know how they found us" I muttered, now back to myself for the moment. I looked down again, watching them scrambling to try and get up, finding it was harder than they thought, now I'd knocked off part of the fire escape. I'd given us time...

"We gotta find Ithiell" Leo sheathed his Katanas, looking at both of us. I turned from one brother to the other, feeling the tension now between the two.

"Boys? We'll all talk later. Right now we gotta-"

The wind suddenly picked up around us, and a shadow loomed, making us all look up.

Above us, a bug fighter loomed, and I could see-

"MOVE!" I screamed, yanking Donnie behind a wall, seeing Leo skid behind something as the Bug Fighter finally opened fire, barely missing us as we ducked.

"We gotta-" A sudden explosion had us all turning around to see the Bug Fighter start to to drift off, its engine on fire as it started to spin, down towards the other Controllers. I heard screams, then an explosion below.

I turned to see an off white gleam in the sky, smiling as Ithiell started to land his fighter.

The hatch opened, and we all went towards it, and into the fighter to see Ithiell and Rtaia there both at the controls.

"Where are the others?" Holding onto the door of the hatch as the fighter now started to move upwards, and I looked down below us.

"Safe. I got them all out first, but..."

"But what?" Leo asked him, and he sighed, working at the controls as I saw the countless controllers below us, noticing some had managed to get onto other rooftops, heading towards where we had been. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donnie grab onto the other side of the hatch, looking down as well.

"None of our security did a thing against bug fighters blasts... we barely got out of the lair in time"

"How the hell did they know you were there?!" I turned to him, one hand on the door to keep my balance.

"We are unsure. But we believe that they chose random spots to fire at" Rtaia now, and I wondered if Kristiana and Serah were okay. They were the most vulnerable...

"They must have found a way track-" The fighter suddenly rocked violently, throwing us all random ways.

Unfortunately I just happened to be thrown forwards...

Out of the hatch.

I started to scream, my voice caught in my throat as a strong hand wrapped around my arm, catching me and throwing me a little against the underbelly of the fighter.

"Hang on Jade" I looked up to see Donnie had grabbed me, a worried look on his face as the fighter tipped and seemed to slip left in the sky.

"Dammit!"

"We are under attack!" Rtaia cried, and I finally saw the other bug fighters in the sky.

"Get her in!" Ithiell snapped, and suddenly Leo was there, offering his other hand which I took, the two of them pulling me into the fighter. The hatch started to close...

 _KABOOOOOM!_

Another shock rocked the fighter, and the hatch now exploded outwards. The three of us went tumbling, Leo hitting the edge and slipping out, watching him catch the edge with both hands as I tumbled forward, back out the hatch and past him.

"JADE!" Donnie screamed, and I tried to catch onto any part of Leo that I could, finding I was now being blown away from the fighter itself, starting to fall towards the earth.

Oh no...

"Gah!" I yelped as something caught my leg, and I looked up, finding Mihra there, big leathery wings on her back.

"Are you all right?" She asked, but before I could answer a flash of light caught both our attention, and we looked over to see Ithiell and Rtaia were firing back with all they had, then shooting upwards and watching as the fighters followed.

"Oh no..." I watched as they disappeared above the clouds, then yelped as something shot inches from my head, making Mihra jerk.

"We must get to safety" She said, dodging a few more shots from below us as she veered left, flapping her wings for all they were worth.

And all I could wonder was...would Donnie be okay?

-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We managed to loose the Controllers, landing on an abandoned building somewhere on the edges of town.

As soon as she put me down, I found we weren't alone.

"Hey Jade" Rachel waved at me, and I looked around, trying to get my bearings.

"Where...what...who?" I couldn't understand what was going on. The lair had been blown up... we had been attacked...and now I found myself with Rachel and Mihra?

"We were on our way back when we saw the commotion" Mihra shifted back, and we all stood there on the destroyed building, not hearing anything as the last of the day was finally vanishing. A slight wind had picked up, but other than that it was quiet.

"I don't know what happened. One minute Donnie and I were fighting, next minute we were ambushed by countless controllers" I looked at my hands then, trying to work out what had happened in my own mind. I hadn't even seen anyone around when I'd caught up to-

Unless I was just too focused on Donnie...

"They must have found some way to find you" Mihra looked concerned "Although, I am unsure how"

"Could they have found a way to track the turtles?" Rachel perked up, and I looked at her.

"Maybe..." I went and sat on the edge of the crumbling building, looking up at the sky and wondering if Ithiell and the others were okay. I wanted to contact them, but I wasn't sure if-

"It is quite possible that my husband may have something to do with this"

We both turned to Mihra, who was looking down, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked from her to me.

"I told my husband alot of my heritage and tried to explain how our...changes...worked. It is quite possible that they have found a way to utilize something in our blood and track us that way"

"Oh no... so..." I got up, turning around. Realization was starting to hit all of us.

"We need to find the others, and fast" I started to shift, seeing the others starting to change as well.

If Mihra was right...it meant none of the shape shifters in our little troop was safe anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We had managed to avoid some controllers as we flew above the city, which was bustling now with normal people, as well as controllers. You could tell who the controllers were, as they were looking around like they were after something... or...someone...

I wasn't sure how we'd win this war now, or how the rest of us would be able to hide now, from what Mihra had surmised, was a way to track something in our blood.

All the thoughts and worries went through my mind, watching as we went past the city part, finding ourselves over another wooded area, seeing more controllers trudging through the trees. From what I could see there were alot less then what Donnie and I had encountered not long before... but it was still alot.

Visser One must have had something to do with this. The amount of controllers we'd just faced... they had to have come from other cities. Possibly even other states... there was no way there were that many controllers in this state!

Possibly thousands upon thousands were around...

(Hey! I see something!) Rachel's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked around, my eyes now landing on the same place she must have been looking. I saw a large pillar of smoke rising into the night sky, an orange glow just under it.

(Oh no..) My heart dropped as we all angled ourselves towards it, noticing there were less and less controllers near this area. From what I could tell, they were walking away from it...

My suspicions were confirmed as we all glided over what I could now clearly see was the wreckage of Ithiell's fighter, still ablaze.

(Doesn't look like anyone's around it... should we land?) Rachel wondered, but I was already tipping my wings downward, flaring them at the last second and landing on the dirt. I heard the others land beside me as I rose from the ground, going towards the burning wreckage.

"Ithiell!" I called, heading towards the hatch less door, going to move in but something grabbed me, pulling me back.

"No, do not enter" Mihra now, and we both jumped back as a wire fell towards the door, crackling with electricity.

"But they could be-"

"Yaaaaaah!" A sudden yell, and we both dove away from the fighter as a figure came running full tilt at us.

"Mikey!" The yell, and we turned to see Raph step into the light, finding Mikey there as well, skidding to a stop and turning to look at us.

"Oh, sorry"

"Raph!" Rachel ran towards him, and he took her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Mom!" Came the yell, and Mihra left my side, watching as her and Serah hugged each other.

"My daughter, you are okay"

I managed to stand, seeing Kristiana and Splinter emerge from the darkness as well, going over to them.

"You guys are okay" I hugged each of them, now looking at our strange little troop.

"How did you find us?" Mihra asked, looking at her daughter, then at the others, her arms still securely around Serah.

"We didn't" Raph spoke up, still holding Rachel "We saw..."

He indicated to the fire behind us.

"Dudes, are they in there?" Mikey asked, scratching his head. His nun chucks were still in his hands, and he looked worried.

"Wait here" Mihra suddenly let go of Serah, turning and going towards the open doorway. She closed her eyes, starting to shift into something that sort of resembled a larger version of a porcupine, only bright red, and the spikes were thicker.

I watched in awe as she took off into the crashed ship, and we waited a few tense moments, before she came back out.

(There is no sign of our friends) I watched as she shifted back.

"So...where are they?" I wondered, looking around.

"It does not look like they were taken by any force" Mihra said "There is also medical equipment missing, which indicates that Rtaia has taken her supplies"

"Oh Donnie" I felt a horrible pang in my heart, hoping he was okay, and no one else had been hurt in the crash, or by the Yeerks.

Ithiell...

"We must keep moving" Splinter's ears perked up, looking worried now. It was then that Mihra's ears started to flick forward, looking like she was straining to hear.

"They are coming"

"Let's go then"I said, and Splinter pointed in a direction, all of us starting to run as quickly and quietly as possible in that direction, knowing all of us were wondering where the others where...

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Told ya it'd get interesting!_**

 ** _What'd you guys think? Please let me know, I enjoy knowing your opinons!_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	27. Lean On Me

**Chapter 27  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

We were out of our league, and we all knew it.

We needed the brains, the leaders... the ones who knew what to do, and where to go in a crisis... we're all missing.

The only two of us who had even half a clue was Mihra and Splinter. But Splinter was out of his element, and Mihra seemed to only half understand what was going on. Then again, she was only very new to the Yeerks and their form of technology.

We set up a small campfire, deciding to try and get a couple of hours rest. Splinter and Raph had decided to take the first watch, the rest of us laying down on the dirt to try and get some sleep, using whatever we could as pillows.

I didn't know about anyone else, but I knew I wouldn't rest. So I just lay there, head on my jacket for a pillow, shivering a little as I looked out into the dark night, my back to the fire.

The worst part was, we had no way to get in contact with the Animorphs. Of all the times to leave my communicator at the lair... it had to be the night where everything had just hit the fan. I kept silently cursing myself, knowing if I hadn't, we could have at least called them and gotten their help...

I wondered where Ithiell and the others where now. Were they okay? Were they hurt?

Oh Donnie...

If something happened to him, or to me now, I'd never forgive myself for leaving it like I had. Walking away from him like I did...

Then again, if I hadn't... would we even be alive now?

Was he alive? Or-

I felt a lump form in my throat, and tears spring to my eyes, going to quickly try and wipe them away. Unconsciously, I let out a sniffling sound, hoping no one else had heard that. I knew Rachel and-

"Jade?" There was suddenly a hand on my arm, and I looked up to see Splinter there, a wary smile on his face. He let go of me as I sat up, trying to wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Sorry Splinter" I managed to get out, curling my legs against my chest and resting my chin on my knees "Didn't mean to-"

"Of course not, child" He smiled again, his eyes now sad. He must have been more worried than I was about his sons.

"Donnie and I had a fight" I finally admitted, and we both turned our attention back to the trees around us.

"And this is troubling you?"

I nodded.

"Jade, you must have trust in what you have built with Donatello. You have both seen the worst of one another, yet have always risen above it. This I have seen" He smiled at me.

"But what if I never see him again?" I felt tears prick my eyelids again "What if I never-"

"Donatello knows how you feel. And you will see him again, soon. Do not give up on him or the others. They are all resourceful in their own right"

I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help but worry.

We fell into silence, and I soon felt another presence on my other side, looking up to see Raph.

He let me lean my head on his shoulder a little, the three of us sitting quietly until it was time to change shifts.

Since I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping, I offered to take Mikey's place, and Serah was woken up to take her shift.

We both sat in silence for a little while, me shifting my ears and eyes, listening and watching for anything unusual.

Eventually I heard her get up, coming over to sit beside me.

"Hey" She said slowly, and I turned to look at her, seeing a little bit of surprise on her face.

"Hey" I replied, watching as she went to move to touch my cat ears, then deciding against it.

"That's amazing"

"Not really" I smirked a little then, looking away "Then again, I've had eight years of practice"

"I really want to learn"

"Maybe when we're not running and fighting for our lives" I told her, my eyes trained back into the darkness.

"I know... just..."

I looked at her again.

"I never thought you would... I mean, I knew you were a tomboy, and gawd some of the things you wear are-" She stopped when I raised an eyebrow at her.

When I didn't say anything, she slowly continued.

"I never in my life thought I'd be running from... well, aliens. And that I am _somehow_ this half breed who can _somehow_ change shape but... I don't know how"

She suddenly turned away, tears in her eyes.

"Serah?" I put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned back to me.

"I... I'm worried about my dad. And my brothers. I mean... they're now... I mean... they're controllers now, aren't they?"

"Yes" A new voice, and we turned to see Kristiana sit down next to us, seeming to have a little difficulty.

"Did we wake you?" I asked, catching a strange look from her, before she shook her head. She must have been looking at my changes...

"Serah, I..." She stopped, and now we both looked at her. It looked like she was worried.

"Kristiana?"

"I was the one who helped put the Yeerk into your father's head"

Serah shook her head "No"

"And I... held your brother down as he..."

"No" Serah repeated.

"Serah, I-"

"Now you listen here girly" Serah pointed at her " _You.._ did _not_ do that"

"Serah, I tried-"

" _You_ did _not_ do that. That _slimy_ excuse for an alien did. And don't you _dare_ go blaming yourself for something that _you_ had _no_ control over"

Kristiana looked purely shocked. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"She's right you know" Rachel was now there, sitting on the other side of Kristiana.

"You have no control over your own actions. You can't move, can't speak, you're stuck in the-" Rachel suddenly stopped when she saw that Serah was now crying, tears streaking down her cheeks as she put her head in her hands.

Kristiana and I both moved to hug her, each of us putting an arm around her.

"That's...that's what they're going through?" She asked through a sob, and Kristiana sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You have no idea how hard I tried to fight when I was... how much I just wanted to scream and tell you guys that I was here... to tell you to run away from that Sharing meeting..."

"Oh dad!" She broke down, wrapping her arms around her legs and curling into a ball. I saw Rachel move, going to sit in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

Kristiana suddenly looked at me, and I blinked.

"Jade, I am so sorry. I really tried to stop her, when you went for the window. I am so glad you got out... but when we... well, you and her... fought, I couldn't stop her. I just-"

"No. Serah has a point. You weren't in control of yourself. If anything I should be saying to you... I mean, I almost-"

I found I couldn't finish the sentence, reliving that moment when I was prepared to drive a dagger into my friends head. It was one of the many things I'd done that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"All right, no more. You're sorry, she's sorry, we're all sorry, now let's move on" Rachel looked at each of us, then moved forward, pulling Serah's head up. Her face was all red from crying.

"We'll get your family back, I promise. And we're going to kick Yeerk butt while we're at it"

"Sounds like a good plan" Kristiana piped up, then looked a little sheepish "I'm sure I'll find some way to be helpful"

"I'm sure there is a lot you could probably help us with" I smiled at her, then squeezed Serah's shoulder "And you, we'll have to teach you a few tricks to keep you alive"

She let out a weird little snort, which reminded me of Donnie a little.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll be pretty useless against... whoever you said she was? Fishy something?"

"Visser One" Kristiana corrected.

She frowned, then "I really hope Ithiell is okay. He's actually really kinda nice when you get to know him"

I smirked a little "Yeah, that he is"

The mention of his name made me wonder how he was. I was surprised how quickly we'd lost contact with them. I thought he'd know that we'd eventually find the-

"There's gotta be something" I muttered, and the other girls turned to me.

"Uh, Jade?" I looked up, seeing Rachel giving me a weird stare.

"Ithiell wouldn't have left the fighter without some kind of clue as to where he was going or... without some way to contact him" My head was now spinning with ideas and thoughts and wondering...

"Jade, what are you thinking?" Serah was now giving me the same look Rachel had. In fact, so was Kristiana.

Not creepy at all.

"I'm thinking we need to go back to the fighter"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So, the decision was made that me and Rachel would go back. Me, because I knew Ithiell probably the best out of all of us, and Rachel because I knew she could bring the firepower if we needed it.

The rest were to stay at the campfire, and keep watch while we were gone. All of us were hoping what we were about to do, wasn't going to stir up a hornets nest... or, Controllers nest. We still didn't know how they could track us... or even who they were tracking. Was it the shifters, or the turtles? Or both?

Those kinds of questions went through my mind as we flew above the dark treeline, a gentle rain starting to roll in and making it slightly harder for us to search. I heard the sounds of thunder far off, knowing it was gong to get alot harder if we didn't find the wreckage of the fighter soon.

I just hoped I was right, and this trip wasn't for nothing. I was hoping if he hadn't left a clue, we could at least try and salvage some of the tech from the wreckage, and see if Mihra could do something with it. If not...

(I think I see it!) Rachel's voice brought me back to the present, and I looked around with my sharp owl eyes, spotting the familiar hull of the fighter.

We both landed near it, seeing the rain had put out the fires in it, still seeing some of the wires snapping occasionally. From what I could tell though, most of the power from it had drained. Which was probably good for us.

(Looks clear) She said, and I felt the rain start to hit my feathers a little harder, closing my eyes and starting to shift back. We hadn't seen anyone around... must have thought it would be abandoned and moved on.

"We better hurry" I told her, seeing her nod and turning to go inside the fighter.

We avoided the still snapping cable above the door, managing to get into a slightly less rainy interior.

The roof itself was still dripping heavily as we looked around in the darkness.

"How are we meant to find anything" Rachel muttered, as I reached out in the darkness, finding the console where Ithiell stood to fly it.

He was here not long ago...

"There should be a..." I felt along the console, then towards the wall, almost bumping into Rachel as I did, feeling for a small indent in the wall.

"Got it" I pushed it inwards, feeling the little compartment open up, feeling around inside it and grabbing what I hoped was the small torches Ithiell kept in here.

I grabbed one, holding it out in front of me and pushing the little button on it, seeing a steady beam of light hit the wall across from me.

I grabbed another one, handing it to Rachel and seeing her click it on as well.

"Okay, now what?" She asked, shining her light around.

I turned back to the little compartment, looking inside it.

What I found in there actually made me smile.

"Here" I reached in, grabbing the small dagger that Donnie had given me, as well as my watch/communicator. How did he know I didn't have it?

I shone the light on the communicator, realising this actually wasn't mine, but it looked very similar. He must have made a second one at some point...

I tried to tap it, finding nothing happened and frowning.

"Odd" Rachel was beside me, looking down at it as well.

"Yeah. Maybe he didn't finish it or something" I turned it over, not really seeing anything wrong with it, but that didn't mean there wasn't some tiny minuscule problem with it that the normal people of the world wouldn't notice.

"Let's keep looking, maybe there's something else" Rachel started to move away, and I followed her, shoving the dagger in my belt. Maybe Donnie had it with him when he went looking for me...

It was another thing I couldn't work out, but I was glad I now had some way of defending myself if I needed to.

We slowly started to search the wreckage, trying to avoid the water spilling down in random places. My hair was already matted to my head though, my clothes soaked through. I couldn't imagine how cold Rachel must have felt in her morphing outfit...

I didn't know how, if it was fate or just dumb luck, but I was lifting my little torch to look around, when my light landed on what looked like writing, scratched into a panel up high above my head, almost at the roof.

"What... the..." Was all I could get out, seeing Rachel's light shine in my direction, then pointing up to where I was looking.

"What in the world does that mean?"

 _Search High, Search Low, Where We Go, Only You Know_ It read, and I frowned a little. This was meant to be a clue?

What the-

"I don't get it" Rachel looked at me, and I shrugged.

"I don't-"

 _Snap!_

Crunching outside had us instantly alert. I turned to Rachel, clicking the torch off and indicating she turn hers off as well, but she was already thinking the same thing.

We both pressed ourselves against the walls, hearing what sounded like two pairs of footsteps over the rain, heading towards the open door.

As quietly as we could, we crept along the wall, towards the door. I took that moment to slip the dagger out from it's sheath, holding it at the ready. I could almost feel Rachel start to grow, hoping she didn't go anything too big in this still small space.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the was suddenly a figure stepping through the doorway, starting to stand up as they avoided the snapping wire.

Instantly I was up, knocking the figure down and yelling as I raised the dagger high.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Who is it! Oh my gosh! :D**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	28. Questions And A Clue

**Chapter 28  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As I landed on the figure, I used all the strength I had to thrust the dagger down towards them. The figure grabbed my wrist, grunting and stopping the dagger from coming down, pushing me back. Soon it was a struggle, with me pushing the dagger down, and them pushing the dagger upwards, their hands clamped securely around my wrists.

I heard a growl behind me, and then a shout, something thumping onto the metal.

Suddenly I was on my back, the dagger yanked off me.

"No!" I cried instinctively, hearing the figure above me make a surprised sound.

"Stop!" Came another voice not far off, then the sky above us lit up, illuminating everything inside the fighter.

And in that instant... I saw the face of the person above me.

"Marco?" My jaw dropped a little, feeling him more than seeing him jump off me, then offered me his free hand to take. When I was up, he handed me back the dagger, and I slipped it back into its sheath.

(What the hell?!) Rachel was suddenly there, along with another figure I couldn't quite see.

"Jade? Rachel?" Marco looked from me to her in the darkness, and another flash of light above us let me see the other figure now standing beside us.

"Ax? What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I fumbled around for one of the torches, finally finding it and clicking it on, giving us at least some light.

(And as a human) Rachel added, although I could see she was now starting to shift back.

"Thought it might seem less threatening, considering this is Ithiell's fighter and all... and we know how much butt he can kick" Marco smirked a little in the near darkness.

"True that" I muttered "Still doesn't explain why you're here"

I noticed Ax was starting to demorph as well, keeping his tail out of the way as it started to form, his stalk eyes now looking at a human Rachel, while his main eyes were on me.

"Jake sent us here to warn you guys. Something big is happening, and we've evacuated our families up to the valley" Marco turned to Rachel "Yes, even yours"

Surprisingly, Rachel smiled "Thanks Marco. Knew I could count on you"

"So... what's going on?" I turned to him and Ax, another flash of lightning going on above us, the thunder coming not long after and making me cringe a little.

(Erik overhead that all of our identities have been discovered. How, we do not know) Ax looked worried (Not even my-)

"And when we say all, we mean all. The Animorphs, your team... even the turtles. All out there" Marco seemed to check them off on his fingers as he said them.

"Waaait... what?"

"But... how? Was it a someone, or did we make a mistake somewhere and a security camera was left on somewhere? Just...how?" Rachel turned to him, crossing her arms.

(He does not know)

"How could they know about even the location of the turtles lair?" I wondered, looking at Rachel. I noticed her shiver a little then, bringing me back to the reality that we were all standing in a crashed ship in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Maybe we should get airborne, and talk that way" Marco seemed to have noticed the same thing, and we all headed outside the ship, with me grabbing and taking the torches and the broken communicator with me.

The rain itself was coming down heavier, and we started to change into owls, knowing it would be harder to get back to the others now, taking flight anyway.

Another flash of lightning made me cringe, the sound of thunder almost shaking the ground we were all standing on.

Slowly, we all took to the sky, fighting the heavy rain and wind that had moved in while we were in the fighter.

(Jake and the others are all up at the valley. Jake... well, Jake sent me and Ax to...)

(To what?) Rachel sounded a little snappy.

(To read us to see if they could pick up any signs of us being Yeerked) I told her, knowing Jake had chosen well. Marco was good at reading people, and Ax had the most experience out of all of us with the Yeerks.

(Well you shouldn't have come. I can safely tell you none of us are Yeerked) Rachel grumbled a little, probably still slightly annoyed at Jake.

(We barely escaped an attack. Ithiells...) I stopped then, my mind going back to Ithiell and the others. Wondering where they were, and what the heck that message meant... he wasn't very clear...

(How did you know Ithiell's fighter was there?) Rachel had seen what I'd missed. Good old Rachel!

(We were flying towards the lair when we found it... we thought we'd check inside, just in case...) Marco trailed off, knowing we knew the rest.

(The lair was destroyed) I said flatly (Donnie and I were ambushed and almost killed, and Ithiell's ship was shot down)

(So... where are the others)

(Well... we lost Ithiell, Rtaia and two of the brothers. Everyone else is back at a makeshift camp) Rachel explained, sounding a little less annoyed. Around us, the storm seemed to be picking up speed, thunder and lightning coming faster and louder now. I couldn't help but cringe, wondering if the others had found some shelter from this storm...

(So how did you end up... back here?)

(Well...) I sighed (I thought Ithiell might have left us a clue to where they might have gone)

(And did you find one?) Ax asked.

(Not one that made a lick of sense) I grunted a little, still trying to flap my wings for all they were worth. This was going to take some time, to both get back to the others, as well as to work out what in the world Ithiell meant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally, we managed to find our way back to the makeshift campsite with Ax and Marco in tow, finding it was now deserted, the fire out as the storm thundered around us.

(Where are they?) Marco wondered as we all searched around as much as we possibly could in the rain.

Finally I landed in front of the remnants of the fire, looking around and finding that the dirt was now mud, so even any footprints we might have been able to follow would be washed away.

(We can't even sniff them out) Rachel landed beside me, and soon we were all on the ground. I bet it must have looked like some kind of horrible ritual... four owls standing around a snuffed out campfire in the middle of a storm...

(Is there anywhere they could go?)

I shook my head (Marco, we're in the middle of no where, in a thunderstorm. I doubt even Splinter knows anywhere to-)

(Well, we could always call out to them) Rachel perked up, stretching her wings out a little.

(The only one who would be able to respond would be Mihra, and we don't even know how far they got)

(Probably not too far in this rain. How long do you think you were gone for?) Marco looked at me, tilting his head a little.

(Uh... I'm not sure) I turned back to Rachel, who seemed to attempt a kind of owl version of a shrug.

(More than an hour. Less than two?)

(So, two earth hours-)

(They're _everyone's_ hours Ax) Marco groaned.

(Two... hours... to move from this spot. And I am guessing they would not have moved immediately)

(So... in other words... they couldn't have gotten too far) If I could, I would have rolled my eyes at Ax.

(Well, the trees seem to get denser in that direction) Marco lifted a wing (So I'm going to bet they went that way)

(I do not believe that is-)

(No, Marco could be right. More trees, more cover) I opened my wings, flapping in that direction. I knew the others would follow me, starting to dodge and dive through the trees, keeping my eyes open for any sign of the others.

(We're going to fly above the treeline) I heard Rachel say from somewhere behind me.

(Suit yourself) I said a little giddily, finding some kind of adrenaline rush from trying to avoid the trees, which were actually getting thicker the more I flew.

We all started to call out, hoping that we were going in the right direction, and that Mihra could hear us and respond.

(Jade, I think-) But I didn't hear the rest, my left wing smashing hard into a tree I hadn't been able to avoid quickly enough, feeling the bones snap and going for a tumble into the mud.

(Ow) I muttered, hearing the others call to me, suddenly finding the rain above me seemed to stop temporarily.

I managed to turn my head to look up, seeing a large dark figure above me, trying to flap my wings helplessly as I was suddenly swept up.

(AAAI!) I yelped, now finding I was being held, and against a chest, which was massive.

(Jade!) Rachel called, then I heard a deep throaty sound from whatever had me.

"Jade?" Came the voice, and whatever it was looked down at me then.

It took me a moment to put my panicked thoughts in order, recognizing the voice finally.

(Mikey?)

"Oh dudette, you're okay!" He put me down, kneeling down in front of me as the others landed beside me.

(What...) I managed to shift back, knowing the others were demorphing and looking around.

"Where are the others?" I finally asked with my human mouth, looking around in the pouring rain.

"Oh, over here" He took my hand, leading me and the others over to what looked like a small cave, where I saw the others huddled up as much as possible.

"You guys okay?" I asked as we all squeezed in, finally somewhat out of the rain. Rachel went and sat on Raphael's lap, and Kristiana moved to get onto Mikey's lap to make room.

I brushed the matted hair from my forehead back, looking around at our drenched and cold group, knowing we wouldn't last long out here. We needed to find some proper shelter, and soon.

"So, you have brought others with you" Mihra eyed Ax, who was half hanging out of the small cave, his tail on the ground.

(Another Changeling?) Ax muttered, almost to himself, looking around. Marco was next to me, shivering a little.

"Yes, Serah's mother" I explained, looking over at Serah, who was next to her mother and a very tired looking Splinter.

"Morph and get your butt in here yeah? Don't want you catching a cold or anything" I saw Ax looking very uncomfortable, probably from the cold.

He nodded, morphing into a cat of all things, going to sit beside Marco. I think he appreciated the small bit of warmth.

"So... did you find anything?" Kristiana asked, now looking snug against Mikey's chest. I had to admit I did feel a little jealous, now shivering like Marco was.

"Well..." I looked at Rachel, then at Marco.

"We need to talk" Rachel said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Safe to say, everyone was just as confused as I had been, seeing that message. Mihra was quickly explained to Ax and Marco, as well as the recent events, to bring them up to speed with why Kristiana and Serah were with us. We also half explained Ax and Marco, knowing she would probably still remember most of what Rachel had told her about the Animorphs. Not much more needed to be said.

Now, Mihra was delicately handling the device I'd found, looking it over carefully as the rest of us tried to work out the riddle.

Or... as everyone else threw thoughts at me.

"Could they have gone to the valley?" Marco asked, now no longer shivering. The rain had subsided, and I saw the sky outside starting to lighten. I think it helped there were so many bodies in this tiny cave, warming it a little. Ax was now human, half sitting out of the cave and keeping watch. His idea, you can be sure.

"That's what I thought, but I don't think so" I rubbed my face with my hands, feeling exhaustion start to creep in.

"So, if its not the valley, then could it be- could he have gone back to Australia?" Serah offered, and I shook my head.

"Without the fighter, there is no way for them to get back there"

"Could it be the old lair?" Splinter spoke up, and again I shook my head.

"Too dangerous. And if the Yeerks now know about all of us, I can safely say that would probably be one of the first places they'd check"

"Okay, so where?"

"I...I don't know" I muttered, my mind trying to go through any conversation I'd had with Ithiell over the last few years, trying to remember what was said but finding I could only remember bits and pieces. Nothing really stood out...

"I do not understand why this device will not function" I heard Mihra finally say "But I cannot access it and find out more, as I do not have any equipment with me"

"Great" Rachel muttered, and Mihra handed the little watch thing back to me.

"Perhaps I can help?" Ax offered, and I handed it to him, watching as he looked it over, much like Mihra had.

"Okay, let's go back to the clue" Marco leaned forward, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

"Search high, search low, where we go, only you know" I recited, looking at him and watching as his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell does it mean?" Raph grunted, shifting his weight a little. It must have been so uncomfortable for him and Mikey.

"From the way it is worded, it seems like this clue was meant for Jade" Splinter again, and I saw Kristiana nod a little.

"I really don't know what he's talking about. If only I know..."

We all fell silent again, me putting my head in my hands and curling myself up as tight as possible. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was falling asleep a little, finally just letting myself. Behind my eyelids, were flashes of Ithiell and some of our talks. Him under the fighter, working on it. Him standing there scolding me for something. Him and I sitting on a rooftop, looking out as the sun dipped behind the buildings...

 _"Jade, I have a confession to make" I heard him say, and I turned to look at him._

 _"What? Can't handle Robert anymore" I let out a small snort, instantly regretting it when I saw how serious his face was._

 _"No, I... well, as you know I have a lot of time on my hands, so I decided-"_

My head shot up, now wide awake.

"Jade?" Serah sounded worried, and I shushed her, trying to work out if what I had just seen had been a dream, or... a memory...

My brain was trying to piece it together, the events that may have lead up to the time on the roof.

Then it all hit me. It had been about a year or so ago, not long after I'd moved here. Him and Donnie had been arguing about something techy, so I'd decided to leave them to it, and watch the sun go down. Ithiell had obviously seen me leave, and followed me to the roof. He'd apologized...then we'd talked about random things, before he got that serious look...

"Jade, are you-?"

"No, shh!" I managed to say, pressing my hands on the sides of my head, trying hard to remember what he'd said.

He had alot of time on his hands, so he decided to...

"Oh my god guys" I looked up at each and every one of them, feeling hope flood through me. It was no wonder why he'd left me that message. I was the only one who knew about his big secret...

"Jade, what is it?" Rachel asked, and my eyes locked onto hers, unable to keep a smile from my face.

"I know where they are"

' ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I know, this chapter wasn't the best. But trust me, you guys will looove what I'm about to do :)_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _And as always, Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	29. Tough Travels

**Chapter 29  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when the four of us took off, each one of us heading in a different direction. We were still fairly lost, and being able to get an idea of which way to go would prove more useful than picking a random direction and starting to travel. So, Marco, Ax, Rachel and I would find out which way to go, and we'd report back to the others after a certain amount of time.

The others would try and stay in around the same area, making sure that they kept out of danger as much as possible. Mihra would do her best to try and keep in contact with us, at least until we were out of range, in case we had to make a trip back to help.

We had decided that if we hadn't found the right way to go, by the time was above us in the sky, that we would head back. I knew this area was bit, but I just hoped we'd be able to at least find the right direction in which to lead the others. And after that...

Well, I didn't know _exactly_ where Ithiell and the others were, but I knew where to head towards. He had mentioned it when we had our little talk that evening, and made me swear not to tell anyone else. Probably for good reason too. I figured, if we could at least get moving in the right direction, it would make all our lives easier. And together we might find a way out of this mess.

I watched as the sun crept up, feeling the warmth on my feathers as I flew, my sharp eyes trained in front of me. I was glad I was facing to the left of the sun, hoping Ax wouldn't get too blinded, knowing he was the one flying towards it. I knew the others would have to stop and demorph after two hours, which worried me a little. For that time, they'd be vulnerable...

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, hoping we'd at least find something by the time we were to head back. And not the something that involved fighting more Yeerks...

I was so over those guys.

I really just wanted it to be over, and to be able to live my life like I wanted. Complete high school, graduate... and then move onto something else.

Maybe go with Donnie to-

I sighed inwardly, remember the fight we'd had. The tears on his face when I looked back, knowing...

Then the last moment I saw him. The panic in his eyes, screaming my name...

I think it was driving me insane more, not knowing if he was okay. If he was hurt... or...

But know, I would have seen some blood, or his-

(Don't even Jade) I muttered to myself, knowing I now had alot of time to think ahead of me. The thought of Donnie on the ground, lifeless, was just too much for me to think about right now.

So, instead, I watched the horizon, trying to keep focused on anything on the ground that might take my interest.

The hours passed slowly, the sun slowly creeping upwards in the sky, now finding there were better thermals, so I could climb higher.

And when I did... I saw something far ahead of me.

As I climbed the thermals, my hopes climbed with me. Of all the times to go in the right direction, it had been now.

(I found it!) I yelled, not knowing if anyone could hear me but also not caring.

I angled, turning myself back to the others, hoping they'd be on their way back soon too.

Thankfully, I managed to make it back without much incident, finding only that I was absolutely wiped from flying for so long without a break.

"Jade" I leaned against a tree a little as I shifted back, seeing Raph and Mikey coming up to me. Kristiana and Serah weren't far behind.

"I'm all right" I felt Raph put a hand under my arm, but I shooed him off, getting my bearings again and going over to sit with the others, who were just outside the cave.

"Did you find anything?" Serah sounded worried as Splinter and Mihra both turned their attention to me as I leaned back against a tree.

"Yeah, I did" I nodded, then turned to Mihra, who was in her human form "Anything from the others?"

She fell silent for a moment, almost staring blankly at me, before she blinked, shaking her head.

"No, there is no response"

"Guess we'll just have to wait" Serah sat down next to me, and I nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another hour passed, and Raphael started to pace. I couldn't blame him, waiting for them to come back was making me nervous as well. The sun was just hitting the peak in the sky, so it could still be hours yet before they returned.

I looked over to see Mikey and Kristiana in the cave, talking quietly with Mihra and Splinter doing what I thought was meditating together. Both had their eyes closed...

"Hey" I looked up to see Serah, sitting beside me and turning her eyes towards the still pacing Raph.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked her, wanting to go stop Raph, but knowing it was the only thing keeping him from probably going completely insane right now. He was worried about Rachel, I knew that much.

"Well" She scratched her nose a little, turning to look at me "I've been in better situations"

I frowned "I know, but we'll get through this. I've been in tough situations before, too, but Ithiell..." I trailed off, and image of him going through my head. Strangely, it was one where he was sitting on that chair, typing away and smiling as he told me he wanted to marry my best friend...

Amanda, was she okay? They knew about her...and Robert...

"Jade?" Serah's voice brought me back to the present, and I looked at her. Those dark eyes of hers looked so worried...

"Sorry, I just... thinking of other friends"

"I see that" She put a hand on my shoulder, smiling strangely at me.

"I might... take a fly around. Be back in a sec" I got up, pulling away from her and closing my eyes as I shifted.

"That is still so amazing" I heard her say as I finally opened my eyes, looking up at her with the intense gaze of a red-tailed hawk.

(We'll teach you too, then you can be amazing as well) I chided, opening my wings and flapping hard, rising above the treetops. I couldn't help but feel almost free as I caught a thermal, riding it upwards and looking around.

(Guys, can you hear me?!) I called out as loudly as I can to Rachel and the boys, finding I still got no response, knowing they probably wouldn't be in range for hours yet. I did hope they were okay as I angled my wings, taking in the area surrounding the others.

I started to circle outwards, looking around and seeing various other animals in the forest, climbing higher and going in a random direction, gliding over the treeline, continuing to climb higher and higher.

Something glimmering far off got my attention, and I glided on another thermal, my attention now on that spot.

(What the...) Even as a predator, it was still far off, and I couldn't quite see what it was. From what I could guess, it was an hour or two away from the others, moving slowly...

(Oh... no no no no) I could only guess what it was, but I knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

(GUYS!) I angled my wings back towards them, shooting above their heads before turning, almost running myself into a tree as I turned to land.

I landed on the muddy ground, seeing they were all now looking at me.

"We gotta get moving, from what I can see whatever is coming from" I pointed "That way, is large in numbers and not something we want to hang around for"

"But... what about Rachel?" Raph arced up, and I put a hand on his arm, squeezing a little.

"We'll leave a message... and I'll make sure they understand it"

"No! We can't just..." He threw my hand off, pacing angrily now.

"My son, we must leave quickly"

"I'm not leaving with-" Suddenly an osprey swept above our heads, almost crash landing in the middle of us.

(Guys, I got-) He stopped, demorphing as quickly as he could.

"A strange troop of possibly Yeerk soldiers headed our way?" I put my hand out to help Marco up when he was done "Yeah, I kinda saw"

"Not possibly, are"

"Do you know how many?" Raph was now listening intently. Marco looked up at him, then shook his head.

"Oh, dude, you don't even wanna know"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

So, the decision was made. We waited another hour, before setting off towards the direction I'd come back from. The sun was now past the highest point in the sky, and we hoped Ax and Rachel would be making their way back by now.

I left a message high on one of the trees, just in case we didn't encounter them while we traveled, although I hoped they would at least see me or Marco in the sky, and know we'd set off.

My message read _Go My Way, J._

I figured it was easier than a riddle, and the Yeerks would have no idea which way was "my way".

So I took to the skies, with the others walking below me, and Marco taking up to the skies behind us. Raphael was walking alot slower, and I knew he was hoping that we would walk slowly enough for Rachel to catch up, but I knew if he fell too far behind Marco would make sure we didn't loose him.

As we went, Marco and I kept calling out to both Ax and Rachel, keeping our eyes peeled for them as well.

"We should have stayed" I heard Raph say, and I looked down to see his fists clenched.

"Raphael, it was not safe-"

"I don't care! I... Rachel could walk straight into...and..."

(Raphael) I said to him privately (Please, listen to me when I say I don't like it either)

I continued to fly, pulling myself back a little as he looked up at me. He looked genuinely worried.

(But Rachel and Ax can morph, and they can get themselves out of there if they need to. Kristiana and Serah really can't, and they have no way to defend themselves, and there is only so much you guys, and us, can do, against a whole army of these guys. Look what happened to the lair)

He seemed to consider, then sighed a little.

"You okay bro?" Mikey piked up, moving back and putting an arm around his brothers shoulder. Raph shrugged him off, smiling down at him then and grabbing his neck with an arm and rubbing his head with the other. I heard Mikey let out a strange yelp, then a whine as he tried escape his brothers hold.

Soon, we were all traveling a little faster, with Marco and I keeping an eye out for any other surprises. Another hour passed, and We both thought we would try again.

(Rachel! Ax! If you can hear us, we're on the move! Head towards the direction I went! There are-)

(I can... barely...what... problem?)

I think Marco and I both jerked, looking down to see if the others had heard. They had all stopped, and were looking up.

(Rachel!) I called again, landing on the closest branch, with Marco landing beside me.

(Yeah... me... where... what... going... on?) Her voice was faint, and I couldn't pick up some of her words, but it meant she was now close enough for us to communicate with her, which I think was a relief for everyone.

(Marco, try Ax, I'll try and get the message to Rach) I told him, and he did a strange kind of nod.

(RACHEL! YEERKS AT THE CAMP!) I yelled as loudly as I could to her (COME IN MY DIRECTION, WHERE I WENT!)

(I... barely... your... where...went?)

(MY WAY! MY DIRECTION LEFT OF THE SUN!) I tried again, hoping she'd understand and hear me.

(...think...coming...direction... same... you...)

"What's going on?" Serah looked anxious now. To her, we were just two birds sitting in a tree and looking around.

(Rachel is in range of our thought speak. I think she's coming our way)

I saw Raph relax a little, and I turned to Marco.

(I think I heard him, but I'm not sure)

(He's probably just out of range) I looked down at the others (We have to keep going, otherwise that army is going to catch us)

"Jade is correct. We must make haste" Splinter now took up the front, and Kristiana and Serah followed. Mihra started to walk again, and the boys took up the rear.

I just hoped we could get the message to Ax before we got out of range of him.

-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thankfully, after a couple more hours, and another stop, we had finally managed to get the message to Ax, and Rachel had caught up to us. She and Marco had demorphed, and were now walking with the others. Ax wasn't too far off us, as he had to demorph and remorph since we had last spoke.

"Do you think we're safe" I heard Serah ask, turning to her mother as I swept over them, moving to fly behind them for a little. All this flying was starting to wear even me out.

"I do not think we will truly be safe until we have found Ithiell" She responded, looking up at me.

(I think we're making good progress) I told her, feeling myself waiver in the air, then trying to catch a thermal to get myself a little higher again.

(Ah shit) I muttered, now seeing the blue streak coming through the trees behind them.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

(I dunno, I think it's...) I peeled away, angling my wings and seeing a flash of blue fur.

(Visser Three?!) I couldn't believe it! How could he...

(Guys, run! I'll distract him!)

I raked my talons forward, diving straight for him and seeing him look up-

 _FWWAP!_

The flat of his blade hit my side, and I went tumbling, hitting the dirt hard and blacking out for what seemed like a few minutes.

When I came to, arms were now picking me up, and I could hear Rachel screaming in my head.

With still focusing eyes, I managed to look up at the creature that now had me, seeing blue-

(Wait...)

(Oh, Jade. I am sorry) Came Ax's voice, mere seconds before something large crashed through the treeline, letting out a horrifying roar.

(Wait! Guys!) But I saw them stop, and Ax soon put me down, where I started to shift back.

I looked up to see both Raph and Rachel had come through the trees, ready to fight. The looks on their faces now...

"Ax, you scared the bejeezus out of us!" I said, turning to him, suddenly getting dizzy and starting to tip backwards.

"Whoa" I felt strong arms catch me, and I looked up to see Raph's worried face.

(I did not mean to) He looked a little sheepish as I managed to right myself, feeling Raph stay close.

"Come on, we need to get back to the others" Raph pushed me a long a little, and we all converged finally.

"We need to keep going" I finally said, feeling a hand on my back as I started to tip a little again. I didn't realise how exhausted I actually was until that moment. The sun was once again now starting to dip, realising it was now early evening again. I had been going almost non stop for hours now.

(I believe I may have bought us some time)

We all looked at Ax, who did a funny little gesture, shaking his head a little.

"What did you do?" Marco folded his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Ax looked at his hands with his main eyes, his stalk eyes looking behind him, obviously avoiding looking at us.

"Do I need to deck you?" Rachel asked, bringing up a fist.

(I...accidentally...demorphed when they were close. I ran... and I lost them in another direction. I only demorphed again a few moments ago, as I hoped to catch up to you)

"Hang on" Marco morphed, taking off into the sky, and disappearing from sight for a few tense moments.

"He better not be seen" Rachel grumbled, balling her hands into fists. I took that moment to collapse onto my knees, unable to stay on my feet any longer.

"Whoa, Jade" Mikey was suddenly there in front of me, Kristiana and Serah beside him.

"You okay sweetie?" Serah asked, and I nodded.

"Shifting... takes alot out of you" I half explained, my eyes trained on the sky, relieved when I saw and osprey shoot over us.

"So, what is the situation?" Mihra called up to him.

(Well, good news, is that Ax was right. From what I can see they're all moving off away from us, in the opposite direction. Not sure how long that'll last, but it's bought us some time at least)

"Thank goodness" I sighed, hands on my thighs as I tried to stay upright. I was suddenly swept up in strong arms, finding Raphael had me, and was now holding me against him.

"Raph"

"Don't. You are too tired to walk"

I grunted, deciding to not argue with him as I saw Marco flash above us again.

(Oh, and there's more good news, knock on wood girls!)

"Uh, why?" Kristiana wondered.

(Just do it... just in case)

I saw Serah go up, knocking on a tree, then we all looked up again.

"So, gonna tell us now?" Rachel asked, and I heard Marco almost giggle.

( _Better_ news is... we've almost hit the base of the mountains)

The mountains. Where I guessed Ithiell had headed. Where he said he had decided to build a small emergency base, just in case.

Now... the next step was finding where the hell he was.

 **-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-**

 **Sorry if this was a kind of boring chapter, but I am nearing an important part of this story!**

 **Please read and review! Yummy reviews! :D**


	30. Revelations

**Chapter 30  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I sat myself down, crossing my legs and leaning back against a tree, watching as the other girls all moved to the quiet river beside us, kneeling down and taking a drink.

Another day had passed, and there was no sign of Ithiell or the others. I was starting to wonder if maybe I'd been wrong, considering...

We'd been able to get a few hours rest, before continuing on into the mountains, but we were all still exhausted, and starting to feel hungry and dehydrated as well. There was only so much further I knew we could go under these conditions.

Thankfully, we'd found this river, and all of us were taking a moment to rest and drink. I saw Mihra and Splinter sit next to one another, both looking absolutely exhausted. Raph wasn't far from them, looking a little worried about his Sensei.

"I thought you said you knew where he was?" Marco sounded annoyed as he stood above me, folding his arms. My eyes met his, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"I thought I did. The way this is going..." I looked out onto the still waters, being caught by how beautiful it actually was out here. The setting sun was just hitting the water at the right angle, turning it almost pink. For a moment, I almost forgot the situation we were in...

"Well, that kind of thinking really hasn't done us any good"

"Thanks Marco, real helpful" I stood up, facing him "You telling me that has really-"

"Dude and dudette, don't fight" Mikey was suddenly there, an arm around each of our shoulders "Think of it this way"

We both looked oddly at his smiling face.

"We're away from those Yeerk dudes, and they don't know where we are"

Surprisingly, he had a point.

"Yeah, well... still" Marco moved away, and we both watched as he went to the river to get a drink himself.

"Marco, I know. I didn't plan on this" I finally said to him, looking up at Mikey and removing his arm from my shoulder, patting it a little as I moved away, and sat back down on the ground.

"He has not responded to our calls" Mihra rubbed her eyes, her ears folded slightly back.

"You know, there _is_ more than one mountain range-"

"I know" I stopped Kristiana "But this is the one he told me about. He said he was going to start coming out here once he had the equipment he needed, and-"

"Are you sure he wasn't lying to you?" Rachel spoke up, now seeing her laying on the ground, her arms out to her sides and her knees slightly up.

"I don't think Ithiell would lie about something like _that_ " I decided to lay down too, looking at the light streaking across the sky. I wondered how they were...and where they were...

"Perhaps we should get across this river, then settle in for the night" Mihra suggested.

"Why not just here?" Serah asked.

"If they end up coming after us, we at least have a large body of water between us and them" She explained, and we couldn't help but agree. Plus, I knew if they came after us, we'd be able to at least use some of the trees on that side as cover...

The Animorphs flew over, and Mihra and I became male Chanaibens, taking the girls over, then managing to get Splinter between us, dropping him safely and gently on the other side. Thankfully, the boys didn't need any help, swimming over without any problems.

We shifted back, all of us now looking more exhausted than before. I felt really bad for Splinter and the girls, they seemed to be dealing with it the worst... the looks on their faces...

"We should start-" Suddenly something on my hip buzzed madly, and I jumped, seeing everyone turn to look at me.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, and I jumped again, feeling whatever it was buzz again.

"You got me" I reached in my pocket, grabbing the now occasionally buzzing object, pulling it out to find it was the broken communicator... or what we guessed was broken... that was now going crazy. It was flashing green, buzzing a little, before stopping.

"But... it did not work!" Mihra looked shocked, and I shrugged.

"And now somehow it is?" I wondered, kind of hoping it wasn't something the Yeerks could now track us with.

(May I see?) Ax came up to me, and I went to give it to him, the device suddenly going silent.

"What did you do?!" Rachel snapped, coming up to us and yanking it away from Ax. She went to do something to it, but I grabbed it off her, the device suddenly lighting up again.

"The hell?" I muttered, looking down at it.

"Odd... please, hand it to me" Mihra was there, and I went to hand it to her, finding everyone was now in a circle around us. As soon as the device touched her hands, it fell silent again.

(It seems to only activate when Jade has it) Ax and I shared a look.

"And how does that help us?" Raph folded his arms, not looking happy at all. I couldn't blame him.

"Give it back to her, mom" Serah almost snatched it off her mother, handing it right back to me. Once again, it came to life.

"It is somehow keyed to your DNA" Mihra seemed almost shocked.

"So... only I can activate it?" I asked stupidly, going to tap the screen of the thing, finding it stopped vibrating, and was now only flashing up the top.

"But... it didn't do a thing up until now... why?" Rachel folded her arms, almost imitating Raph.

We all stood there, thinking about it, before I think realization hit about half of us.

"Oh my god..."

"Could it..."

"It's the only-"

I started to move, turning my body a little, seeing the little light now pointing to the left of me, and I almost jumped happily, giggling a little.

"Oh my gosh! Ithiell you jerk!"

"What? What's going on?!" Mikey looked confused. In fact, so was Raph, Rachel, Kristiana and Serah. The looks on their faces all mirrored one another.

"Ithiell... he made this so it would activate..." I shared a look with Ax and then Mihra, who both grinned.

"Activate what?"

"So it would activate when we were close"

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thoughts of camping for the night were soon forgotten, opting for a short rest, before we started to follow the little light now on the watch. I think all of us were on edge, as well as excited as well as probably now just running on pure adrenaline.

We started trekking up another small mountain path, seeing Splinter start to have a little trouble, before Raph picked him up and was now almost piggybacking him. Splinter himself didn't seem to mind, looking almost relieved as he held onto his sons shell.

"How much further?" Rachel asked, and I could see the exertion on her face, taking a deep breath myself. The path was now getting almost dangerous the further we went up.

"I... don't know. This thing didn't really come with instructions" I looked up, then down at the little tracker, which was starting to flash a little faster now, but I still had no idea how far up we had to go, or if this was even the right mountain we were heading up.

"Can't be too far" Marco said from beside me.

"I hope not" Serah gasped, and I saw her bend over, hands on her knees.

(If you prefer, I can carry you) Ax offered, sidling up beside her.

She went to shake her head, but then Rachel gave her a nudge "Come on, it wont affect him at all, and you need a rest"

"All right" Serah threw a leg over Ax's back as he bent down a little, standing properly when she was on and continuing to move, the rest of us half following. I noticed that Kristiana was still doing all right, although I knew she wouldn't last too long either. I guessed when she couldn't keep going, that Mikey would help her out.

We all continued our slow climb, noticing even Rachel and Marco seemed to be having trouble. They had both morphed into wolves, just in case we ran into any trouble, but even their paws seemed to be slipping a little.

After about half an hour more, we all needed to rest, sitting down for a few minutes and catching our breath.

"Does it ever end?" Kristiana gasped, looking up. I straightened my legs out in front of me, feeling my feet start to really ache.

(At the top?) Marco offered, trying to make a joke but he sounded more tired than anything. I didn't blame him.

"Ha ha, very funny" Kristiana responded dryly.

We all fell silent, before I decided to get up and move towards a small boulder near us, wondering if I could see how far up we were from there, grabbing onto the trunk of a tree to pull myself up. I looked down, seeing a sharp drop below me, and what looked a small ledge overlooking that sharp drop, not far below the boulder I was on.

"We're a fair way up" Holding onto the tree, I started to lean back a little, looking up towards the top, trying to gauge how far up it went.

"I cant see the top, but from what I can tell, we're over half way. Could be wrong though" I shrugged, looking at the others and feeling my heart drop a little. They all looked exhausted, pushed far beyond their limits. I could tell even Ax was weary.

"How about I fly up and-" I didn't get to finish, because at that moment I felt my foot start to slip, something crumbling under me, and I tipped backwards, hearing my friends screaming as I fell.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke there was a horrible pain on the back of my head. I groaned, grabbing my head and looking up to my friends, seeing Raph had climbed down and was sitting beside me.

"She's awake at least" Raph said, a hand on my back now, and I turned to look around, finding I had landed on the ledge I'd seen earlier. I was surprised Raph had gotten down here. Unfortunately, the ledge itself was only small, which was probably why no one else had risked coming down.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Serah sounded panicked as I looked up at her. I mentally checked myself, moving my arms and legs and finding I was only sore from where I had guessed I had tumbled, and the back of my head. The rest of me seemed all right.

"Yeah, I'm good" I let Raph help me to my feet.

"You scared the bejibbers out of us" Kristiana said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I can't help it. Natural klutz"

"Heh, you can say that again" Raph patted my back a little, and I looked back at him, sticking my tongue out a little.

"Don't forget the tracker" Came Mihra's voice, and I looked up to see her pointing beside us.

"Oh, shit" I picked it up, turning it over to check if it had been broken in the fall.

Thankfully it didn't look-

"Scanning... scan complete" An automated voice suddenly exploded out of it, and a small light blinding me. I looked up at Raph, his confusion probably mirroring mine, before the ledge under us shuddered violently. The others started to scream from above us.

"Raph!" I instinctively grabbed onto him, feeling his arms go around me and knowing I had to-

To both our shock, instead of it falling like we were expecting, it separated a little from the cliff face, starting to slide down, what seemed like two building lengths, suddenly seeing the ledge looked more like an elevator. I could see the thin tracks built into the rock.

"What the hell?" I held onto Raph just in case, until we both jolted to a stop, almost falling over.

"You guys okay!" I heard Rachel now call from above, and we separated, looking up at our friends, who were now further way.

"Yep, just peachy!" I muttered, looking around us and not seeing any reason for us to suddenly be further down. In front of us, solid rock, behind and beside us... impending death or perhaps just serious injury.

"Do you see anything down there?" Mihra now called, looking down. I shook my head.

"Like what?" I pointed in front of us "It's a solid wall of r-" At that moment I saw something, moving myself a little closer and squinting. It was a small round hole, cut into the face of the rock.

"Weird" Raph muttered, and I hummed in agreement. I relayed what we were seeing up to the others.

"Push it!" Suddenly Mikey was behind the girls, and I heard them cry out in annoyance.

"Mikey!" Kristiana pushed him back a little.

"Well, wouldn't hurt" Raph muttered, moving to push it.

Nothing happened.

"Doesn't feel like a button or anything" Raph grunted, sounding a little annoyed. I didn't blame him.

"Let me" I pressed my own smaller finger into the circular hole, feeling like it really was just a big circular indent in the rock face.

"Goddamn it!" I punched the rock face, instantly regretting it when my hand began to throb. I shook my hand, looking up at Raph, who looked about as pissed off as I felt. Why have this elevator _... thing_... whatever you wanted to call it... and then have no other way in!

Or even... up or down from this bloody rock face!

"Does the tracker fit in there" Marco, of all people, shouted from above, and instantly I felt like an idiot.

"Thanks Marco" I muttered, bringing up the small watch, moving and going to place it against the little indentation.

To my surprise, it was drawn to the little hole, almost by a little magnetic pull, and I heard the click as it finally fit in. Then, it started to turn, one way then then next, and I could hear something like clicking after each turn.

"Holy-" I jumped back a little, careful not to fall of the edge, Raph backing up with me as suddenly the whole rock face shook violently.

I saw a blue sliver of light, which slowly got bigger as I realised part of the mountainside itself was starting to separate, almost like massive doors, in front of this small elevator ledge thing Raph and I were on.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and we both looked into the now cavern ahead of us, small blue lights on the walls illuminating it almost like a hallway, which curved off to the left.

"Uh, guys!" I called up, hoping they were okay "I think we found it!"

"No shit" Came Rachel's response.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We managed to get everyone down and into the now tunnel, all of us heading forward cautiously. Inside, I was starting to wonder if they were here... if they were okay... or if...

As soon as we were all in however, the two halves of the rock face behind us started to close, and I saw Mihra half step towards it, seeming to decide against it when they closed behind us completely.

"Well, only one way to go now" Rachel started to move forward, then Marco, and we all followed them, seeing Raph go and take up the front, his Sais at the ready.

I felt someone bump into me, almost knocking me over and then grabbing me before I could fall, looking over at a now sheepish Mikey, rolling my eyes at him a little. He was staying close to anyone he could, and I think even he was a little worried.

We all crept along, all of us keeping close to one another, just in case Ithiell had hidden any booby traps or anything, and I was amazed at how big this place was. How in the world could he have built this place alone? Unless maybe Donnie, or Rtaia helped him...

Possibly both. Wouldn't surprise me, could possibly be why they were always arguing...

Suddenly the small tunnel opened up into a huge cavern, and what we saw I think shocked all of us.

"Dude" Mikey gaped, seeing it was set out very similarly to the turtles lair. Only... there was alot more electrical equipment around, and countless tunnels leading to who knows where.

(This is astounding!) Even Ax couldn't keep the admiration from his voice.

"I was wondering when you'd all get here" Came a voice, and we all jumped about a mile in the air, turning to see Ithiell walking into the room, cleaning his claws on what looked like a dirty cloth.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I ran towards him, seeing him drop the cloth and open his arms for me to run into.

"You're okay! Oh my gosh" I hugged him as hard as I could, feeling him return the pressure. I couldn't stop the flow of tears, relieved he was all right.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Was his answer, hearing a slight tremor in his voice, but knowing he was keeping it under control for me.

I pulled away from him, going and slapping him a little hard on his chest, hearing him yelp a little. I was suddenly stuck between upset and angry.

"You jerk!" I saw him look blankly at me "That clue was a pain in the ass to work out!"

"I'm with her" Rachel muttered from the group. Ithiell smiled a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, we didn't have alot of time after we crashed"

"You're still an idiot" I muttered, giving him one last small hug before Mihra was there, looking genuinely upset. They hugged, and I heard them talking in Chanaiben a little, going over to the others. Serah soon went to join Ithiell and her mother.

"Sensei? Dad!" I suddenly heard, seeing Leo emerge from one of the tunnels, going over to hug Splinter, then take him over to a couch to sit down. He looked beat. Kristiana, Marco, Rachel and Ax all went to sit down as well, Ax sitting beside the other couch.

"LEO!" Suddenly Mikey was almost latched onto his brother, who laughed and hugged him back. Raph went over to Splinter first, then over to his brothers. I turned back to Ithiell.

"Where's Rtaia and Donnie?"

"Oh, they're here" He looked straight into my eyes, adding "And don't worry, they're both fine"

I felt relief go through me, letting myself just sit down where I was, taking in my surroundings and my friends. How he had done this in just a year and a bit, was beyond me.

Where we safe? Were we finally-

"Oh, Jade, are you unwell?" I came a voice from behind me somewhere, and I felt a grin spread across my face, getting up and turning to see Rtaia there, her head cocked to the side a little.

"Oh you wonderful girl you" I managed to get out, going over and wrapping my arms around her shoulders in a hug. She seemed confused, but I didn't care. It was great to see her again, and all right.

"Do you need medical assistance?" She continued to ask, and I just laughed.

"No Rtaia, I'm happy" I pulled away from her, leaving my hands on her shoulders and just looking at her. She tipped her head to the side again, looking like her usual confused self when I did things like this.

"Raph! Mikey! SENSEI!" Came the all too familiar voice, and tears sprung to my eyes as I turned to see Donnie there, hugging each of his brothers, then greeting his master. There was so much joy and happiness on his face from seeing them.

"It is good to see you well, my sons" Splinter finally said, smiling slowly. Before I knew it, Rtaia was over by him, checking him over.

At that point, I wasn't sure what to do. I watched as the turtles talked, my friends sat down and muttered about how nice it was to finally rest and feel safe, and Ithiell and Mihra were talking half in Chanaiben, and half in English when Serah broke in to ask what they were saying.

My eyes once again landed on Donnie, seeing him there... I wasn't sure whether to cry or be happy. Just seeing him okay was probably the best thing I could ask for. I wondered for a moment if he even realised I was here...

Then, as if on cue, he looked up, right at me, and time just seemed to stand still. I saw relief flood his face, and he practically jumped over the lounge to get to me, standing in front of me like he wanted to take me in his arms, but not sure how I'd feel.

"Donnie" Was all I could get out, tears sliding down my cheeks and giving into the urge to grab his face in my hands, pulling him down towards me and kissing him. He seemed a little shocked at first, but then his arms went securely around me, picking me up and holding me as close as he possibly could.

Finally, he pulled away a little, and I looked at him, confused. It was then I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Jade, I'm so sorry" He kissed me again, and I managed to put my arms around his shoulders, not sure if we could even get any closer at this point.

"Donnie" I managed to get out, and he pulled away again.

"Stop doubting us, okay?"

The only response I got from him was a nod, and I pulled him towards me again in another kiss, not caring what the others thought.

I had my Donnie back, and I wasn't going to let him go again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ithiell had almost literally thought of everything. This "emergency base" was equipped for turtles, humans, and aliens alike. It even had grass for Ax to munch on. Why or how he thought of that, I'd never know.

I also found he'd stashed clothes and what not away, which was a relief for Rachel and Marco, as they were still hanging around in their morphing outfits.

We took time to recover, and Rtaia checked us all over, making sure my head injury wasn't too severe, before we settled ourselves in this new "base". Ithiell assured us that the Yeerks would never find this place, as the mountain ranges themselves acted as kind of "deflectors" for outside technology. He said more about it, but it was too techy for me to fully understand, but from what I could gather, Ithiell had found a way to make technology suited for this kind of environment.

Plus... who would ever think that a base would be hidden inside a mountain? I sure hadn't!

I'd also found Donnie did have a hand in making this place, although he more or less helped make the equipment to go in it, and Ithiell installed it.

Speaking of Donnie, we had barely been out of one anothers sight since the moment we saw each other. Which I guess was understandable, considering how we'd left it before. I just hoped he didn't have any other little demons in that head of his that he hadn't told me.

I actually had to slap his hands away as I got dressed, stepping out of the bathroom the next afternoon, trying to dry my hair with a towel as he followed me. He was still partially wet, but it didn't seem to bother him as he put his bandanna back on, then his glasses.

As I stepped out, all I heard was "Is it done yet?"

"Not yet Mikey, give me a little more time"I heard Ithiell grunt, turning to see Mikey almost sulking, and Ithiell sitting behind what looked like a television, working on it.

"But I wanna-"

"Mikey, come on, give Ithiell a break" Leo's hand was on Mikey's shoulder then, and Mikey slumped back on the couch, looking deflated.

Leo and I still hadn't properly talked about... the incident... but I guessed not talking about it right now would just be easier. We needed to work out our next moves, and get in contact with the other Animorphs somehow.

"Where's Kristiana?" I asked, feeling Donnie follow me as I sat on the couch beside Mikey, Donnie settling on the arm next to me.

From what I could tell, it seemed Donnie and Leo had worked everything out while I wasn't around, as they now seemed more relaxed with one another.

"Sleeping... again" Mikey pouted, and I couldn't help but put my arms around him and cuddling him a little.

"Aww, can you blame her? We just trekked for who knows how many days... I almost want to steal her idea" I added, pulling away from him and letting out another yawn. Thanks to Donnie, I didn't have as much sleep as I'd hoped either... my playful turtle constantly thinking of things to do or talk about while we lay next to each other...

"I know... I just... I'm boooored" Mikey kicked his legs a little, and Leo laughed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, little brother"

"Agreed" I yawned again, moving to lean my head a little on Donnie's lap, feeling him stroke my wet hair a little, hearing him hum.

"Almost got it" Ithiell said, and suddenly static appeared on the screen.

We waited in silence as the static slowly turned into a clear picture of what looked like a cartoon, and Mikey giggled a little.

"Okay, now to check we have more channels" I heard him say, moving around and grabbing what looked like a remote from the top of the small television, starting to flick channels.

I must have dozed off a little, cause I felt my whole body jerk awake when the volume of the television was turned up, and I heard "-for breaking news"

I managed to move my head up off Donnie's lap, looking to see what looked like a news presenter, back straight and looking very afraid.

"Large UFO's have been spotted above cities and towns all over the world. A state of emergency has been declared-"

"What in the world is going on?" I muttered, unable to stop myself. Ithiell sent me a look, and I instantly shut up.

"We have footage coming in from all over-"

I watched in horror as the screen shifted to what looked like massive ships, floating above the sky, starting to come downwards. I could hear people in the videos all talking in different languages, one even from my country feeling a small prick of fear as I thought I recognized a building that those people were shooting from.

No, it couldn't be, could it?

"What are they?"Leo wondered, and I heard Ithiell hum a little.

"Ax?" He called, and suddenly our blue alien was beside us, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw what was on the TV.

(Those are... Yeerk Pool ships)

I think all of us stopped dead then, and I grabbed onto Donnie's arm, making him look down at me a little.

"So...this means..." The control dropped from his hand, and I went and grabbed it turning up the volume more and seeing them go back to the news reporter, who was saying something about not knowing if this was an invasion, or if they were friendly...

"They don't know what they're talking about" Rachel snapped, kneeling in front of us, and I soon realised everyone else was there, all of us huddled around this little TV. Donnie pulled me back down, then put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ax, do you know what they're doing? I thought this was meant to be a silent invasion"

The images suddenly changed to what looked like a news helicopter, hovering near the massive ship, the reporter going on about how large it was, and how the military was called into action...

(I... I do not know. It seems they have changed their tactics)

"But... why?"

(I... I do not know)

"Ithiell" I made him look at me, catching my worried look.

"Jade, what-"

"One of those massive... things... is above my home town... where..."

Suddenly his face went pale, and his eyes widened as we both turned back to the screen.

"Now, we don't know what the president has to-"

A massive explosion suddenly lit up the screen, and the camera went to static.

The news crew brought the feed back into the newsroom, where the poor reporter was left speechless. After a few tense moments, he was finally able to say something, touching his earpiece a little.

"We...we have reports that..."

But he didn't need to say it. I just knew.

The Yeerks had just blown up cities and towns all over the world.

Including my home town. Including...

Including Amanda and Robert.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED...  
_**


End file.
